A Higher Law
by Nynaeve80
Summary: New laws are in effect that will change the course of two people's lives forever. HGRL
1. Shocking News

Hermione rushed through the door of 12 Grimmauld Place, only just taking the time to shut it behind her. She was moving so fast, Sirius' mother barely had time to yell at her as she whizzed by the portrait. There was an Order meeting beginning in five minutes, and she was determined not to be late. She was still fairly new to the Order, and there were a few people who felt she wasn't quite up to par, regardless of what she had done in the past. Walking in late to a meeting would only be more ammunition for her naysayers.

She slowed down her gait before walking into the dining room where the meeting was being held. When she walked through the door, careful to keep her expression calm and collected, she spotted one of her biggest opponents…Nymphadora Tonks. Hermione ignored her and deliberately chose a seat to the right of Harry, as far away from her as possible.

When she had first met Tonks, the older woman had been kind and funny, always having a smile on her face. She was still that way…with everyone _except_ Hermione. She couldn't figure out what she had done to upset Tonks, but it was clear the woman no longer enjoyed her presence. Harry and Ron had even noticed it, which was a testament to how blatant her actions were. They were her best friends, but they weren't exactly Sherlock Holmes material.

She nearly laughed at the thought of the muggle literary detective, but she schooled her features to remain expressionless. Her desire to be considered an adult outweighed anything else at the moment. Tonks was by far the most outspoken about keeping Hermione, Harry, and Ron outside the Order, but she got the feeling it was more personal for her. Tonks had made more than one statement to the effect that Hermione was still a baby, and simply not ready for the 'real' work. She had desperately wanted to hex the Auror, but she knew doing so would only lend credence to Tonks' claims. Instead, she was determined to act as mature as possible, even if she was silently cursing the metamorphmagus in her mind.

Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt waltzed in moments later, and Tonks' face immediately lit up. She let Remus know in a loud voice that she had saved him a seat. Kingsley only smirked before settling on the other side of Hermione. She noticed Remus shot Kingsley a glare as he sat down next to Tonks, who was sporting bright pink, shoulder-length hair at the moment.

"Poor fool," Kingsley muttered to himself with a grin.

"What was that about?" she whispered to the Auror. He was a large man, and she had always been a bit intimidated by him until she had started Auror training. He had been extremely supportive of her, and he was the first one to oppose Tonks when she objected to Hermione's presence. After that, he had quickly become one of Hermione's favorite people.

Kingsley glanced at her before responding amusedly, "Let's just say Remus would gladly trade places with me right now."

Before she could inquire as to exactly what he meant, Dumbledore called the meeting to order. She quickly straightened up and gave her undivided attention to her former professor. It wasn't so long ago that they had attended his funeral, only to find out his death was simply a ruse to draw Death Eaters out into the open. They had had him back for over a year, just after Voldemort was killed by Harry. Unfortunately, not all of Voldemort's followers had been found, hence the need for the Order's continued existence. While the Death Eaters had dwindled in number, there were still high-ranking officials at the Ministry that were under surveillance by the Order.

"Let us start with the good news, shall we?" The old man smiled, his eyes twinkling a little. He went on to report the capture of three former Death Eaters, all of whom were now serving a life sentence in Azkaban. The fourth man found had opted to take his own life in lieu of the prison sentence. While the prisoners had not been Voldemort's top recruits, having been mere low-level lackeys, it was still encouraging to rid the wizarding world of that many more dangerous criminals.

"Now, for the more _unpleasant_ news." Dumbledore paused, glancing down at Remus with what appeared to be a mixture of pity and regret. "As you know, Marcus Lestrange, supposed _former_ Death Eater, still retains his position with the Ministry. He has recently implemented some laws which, I fear, may be a sign of troubled times to come."

All members present were silent, staring at Dumbledore while waiting for him to continue. "It appears he had targeted one of our own – werewolves." At his words, everyone glanced at Remus. Hermione quickly looked back to Dumbledore, realizing Remus was probably embarrassed to be singled out. He wasn't exactly proud of his _condition, _and he always seemed uncomfortable when it was mentioned.

"As you know, werewolves tend to live longer than most wizards, and they possess very unusual healing qualities. It appears the Ministry is hoping to make use of these _advantages_."

Before he could continue, Tonks cried, "We can't let them have Remus, Albus. You have to do something! Why aren't we-"

The aging wizard cut her off in the middle of her rant, much to Hermione's relief. "No one is taking Remus away from us, Nymphadora." Hermione smiled inwardly, knowing how much Tonks hated being called by her first name. "They are, however, demanding that all able-bodied werewolves pass on some of their qualities."

Hermione thought Dumbledore looked slightly uncomfortable at that last sentence, but Remus' question shattered the rest of her thoughts. "Do you mean I have to infect others with lycanthropy?" His voice was filled with what sounded like terror, and his face had gone deathly pale. Her heart immediately went out to the werewolf. He had faced numerous opponents in the war, and he had never once shown half the fear that was on his face now.

"No, no, my dear boy. Nothing like that." Albus reassured him. Remus' took a deep breath as he relaxed his shoulders. "The law is actually referring to…breeding." Remus's eyebrows shot up, but he continued before anyone could interrupt. "The Ministry is requiring werewolves to mate with a witch or wizard within the next two months."


	2. Volunteers

"That's not possible," Remus abruptly declared, shaking his head. "The law states that we _aren't _supposed to breed, remember? Why would the Ministry want a half-breed to mate? It doesn't make sense." Tonks looked like she wanted to object to Remus's usage of the term _half-breed_, but a look from Dumbledore silenced her.

"It appears the Ministry has discovered, seemingly by accident they claim, that the offspring of werewolves tend to heal quicker than most, and they-"

"I won't do it." Remus interrupted firmly. "I will _not_ bring an innocent child into this world knowing that they will be a prisoner once a month, spat upon, feared, reviled. It's not right, I won't do it." He repeated, shaking his head harder. Everyone else, including Hermione, was far too shocked by the news to even consider speaking up.

"Remus, you misunderstand." Albus spoke gently to the werewolf, ignoring the remaining members. "Your offspring will not transform as you do. They might be slightly agitated during the night of the full moon, but they will function as normal. The only difference will be they will heal quickly and will more than likely outlive all of their peers." He placed his hand over the hand of Remus before continuing. "The Ministry has made it clear that all werewolves are required to procreate within the next eight weeks. It is my personal belief that certain wizards may be attempting to create a superior race of some sorts, but for the moment, we must go along with their wishes."

The werewolf looked incredulous at Dumbledore's statement. "Is that what this is about? They are wanting to create some sort of hybrid race?" He laughed bitterly. "So my role is to become some sort of-of sperm donor?" More than one member present, including Hermione, flinched at his crude words.

"Some may see it that way, but I, for one, do not." Dumbledore responded, keeping his eyes on Remus. The ever familiar twinkle was slightly diminished, but Hermione could still see the determination in his face. "If you have this child with a witch in the Order, you can raise it as you see fit, and the Ministry will only require periodic doctor visits. The only danger is if the Ministry handpicks your mate."

"That is _not _the only danger!" Remus spat, surprising Hermione with the anger in his voice. He usually kept a tight rein on his emotions, but he looked like he was losing control for the moment. "The _danger _is in me breeding. It won't be fair to the witch or to my…child," he hesitated on the last word, almost as if by saying the word it would make it real, "Please do not make me hurt someone like this."

Remus looked like he was still fighting a battle within himself. He suddenly rose from the table, only to freeze when Dumbledore said, "Do not think of running away, Remus. You are needed here, and we will get through this together. You will not raise the child alone, and it will not be taken from you." The tone of his voice was harsher than Hermione had ever heard. Harry squeezed her hand as she let out a tiny gasp. He almost sounded…angry. The other members sat motionless, no one brave, or perhaps stupid enough to make a move. "You will not sacrifice yourself to save others, Remus. You have done it before, and you will not do it again."

It almost seemed as if everyone was in a daze. The information Dumbledore had shared was nearly too bizarre to process. The law seemed to have come out of the blue, with no sort of warning or reasoning behind it. Remus was a powerful wizard, and second in command of the Order. He was nearly always chosen for the most dangerous assignments, but no one could have ever foreseen _this_. Hermione resisted the urge to pinch herself to make sure it wasn't a dream…correction, _nightmare. _

"Who is the witch?" Remus asked resignedly as he sat down in his chair again. The fire in his voice had suddenly gone out, and now he just sounded…_tired. _He held his head in his hands, and he kept his eyes downcast, staring at the scarred table in front of him.

"Thankfully, the Ministry has left it up to the individual werewolf to choose his mate," Dumbledore answered.

Remus gave an uncharacteristic snort in response. "How _nice _of them to let me choose the witch I'm forced to impregnate," he said sarcastically. "And if I refuse to go along with this plan?"

"Then I'm afraid you would be subject to any number of punishments, which will more than likely include a stint in Azkaban." Dumbledore responded evenly. "Your condition is very well-known, and I have been informed that a number of witches have already inquired about you. If you do not choose a witch, one will be chosen for you, and I have no doubt it will not be someone sympathetic to the cause of the Order."

Before anyone could contemplate the full implication of his words, Tonks spoke up. "I will do it!" she said, jumping up from her seat. Remus glanced at her in surprise while Dumbledore simply sighed. Hermione would have thought Remus would be pleased since he and Tonks were dating, but he looked anything but happy at the prospect of his girlfriend becoming his mate.

"You know you cannot, Nymphadora." The soft sound of Snape's silky voice took everyone by surprise. He rarely spoke during meetings, and nearly all of his comments were tense and clipped. The gentleness in his voice shocked Hermione more than if he had yelled at her.

"Oh, sod off, Severus!" Tonks snapped, causing everyone to blanche in surprise at her tone. Her outburst was more reminiscent of Snape's biting tone instead of her usual friendly manner. "I'll do whatever the bloody hell I want to, and you will-"

Her voice was immediately quieted by a quick wave of Dumbledore's wand. He paused for a moment before continuing in a low voice, "Severus is right, Nymphadora."

Arthur Weasley, who had been sitting quietly with Molly throughout the meeting, spoke up. "Why can't Tonks be Remus's mate?" he asked quietly, still holding onto Molly's hand. His wife, still upset at the shocking news that had just been delivered, was dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Dumbledore gave another heavy sigh before speaking. "Tonks, as much as she would like to deny it at this moment, is not able to bear children." As soon as the words left his mouth, Tonks began protesting, claiming they didn't know for sure, it could be different with Remus's child. With a nod from Dumbledore, Severus moved to the kitchen, presumably to get a calming potion for the witch.

Even though she wasn't exactly fond of Tonks anymore, Hermione couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It was obvious to everyone Tonks was in love with Remus, and Hermione couldn't imagine having to deal with the man she loved having a child with another woman. The helpless feeling evident on the woman's face was enough to make even Hermione pity her. She could hear Mrs. Weasley muttering 'poor dear' under her breath.

"Remus, I know I do not need to impress upon you the severity of your decision. It is not right that you have to make it, especially with what you have already endured, but I'm afraid there is no other way. I have spent the past three weeks fighting this, but it is out of my hands for the moment." His soothing tone seemed at odds with his words, but it helped Tonks calm down nonetheless. Severus did indeed return with a potion, which he immediately handed to the grateful Tonks.

Alastor Moody, in a gruff voice all his own, practically spat, "Who is it going to be? It has to be someone we trust. I don't want to see the child end up in the clutches of those filthy, vile-"

"Yes, yes, Alastor, I think we all know what you mean." Dumbledore interrupted. Moody muttered a few more interesting sentiments in a lower voice, which would have been quite humorous in another situation. "The question does remain, though. We must find a witch, and soon."

Hermione had no idea what possessed her to do it, but it was as if her mouth was working independently from her mind. Before she realized it, she heard a timid voice, _her _voice, say, "I'll do it."


	3. Accusations and Discussions

Remus had entered the meeting, dreading the inevitable advances of Tonks. She had made it known in no uncertain terms how she felt about him. While he regarded her as a talented witch and Auror, he held no feelings of love in his heart for her. He had tried on numerous occasions to impress upon her his feelings, but she insisted he could love her if he just gave it time.

Kingsley, one of his fellow Aurors, had been a supportive friend and confidante during the past few months. He knew Remus's reluctance to see Tonks, and he had even talked to her himself a few times. Remus had been hoping he could avoid sitting beside her, but she had practically yelled at him the moment he stepped into the room, not seeming to notice the embarrassed look on his face. Kingsley, on the other hand, had the nerve to _smirk _at him when he sat down beside Hermione.

Hermione Granger…Remus had picked up her scent before he even reached the dining room. She always smelled of raspberries, one of his favorite smells. He didn't know when it had happened, but he had developed somewhat of a crush on the young witch. She was twenty years younger than him, not to mention a former student of his. The odds of her returning any sort of feelings were probably about the same as him falling in love with Tonks…_zilch. _While Dumbledore went through the news about the recent captures, he glanced quickly at Hermione, only to find her focusing on the speaker with rapt attention.

He had thought to himself at the time that he didn't know how he was going to get her out of his head. However, that changed a short time later when Dumbledore began explaining the new 'breeding' law. He was literally sick to his stomach, and he didn't have the faintest idea what he was going to do. He had never wanted kids, knowing that he could easily pass on his tainted blood to his offspring. While he loved being a professor, having children of his own was simply out of the question, and legally forbidden…until now, when it had suddenly become _required_.

He now sat stunned, looking at the very witch who had occupied his thoughts a mere ten minutes ago. Unless his hearing had suddenly failed him, Hermione had just volunteered to have _his _child. He quickly glanced around the room to find everyone in various stages of shock. The Weasleys, including all five boys present, had their mouths hanging open, while Snape, Moody, and McGonagall looked somewhat repulsed.

"Hermione, you don't have to do this, really, it's not-"

Remus's words were cutoff by Dumbledore. "Actually, Remus, she may just have to." He gaped up at the wizard who was still staring at Hermione. "Unfortunately, we do not have many options left. I do not wish to pressure you, Miss Granger, but you may be the only choice we have. Unless, of course, Minerva or Molly would like to volunteer." Both women colored slightly at his words, but neither one spoke.

Dumbledore's words were met by a derisive snort from Tonks. "There _has _to be other options. There is no way that _child _is going to have Remus's baby."

Hermione's POV

As soon as she volunteered, every pair of eyes in the room was suddenly focused on her. She fought the urge to squirm in her chair. She desperately hoped they didn't ask her why she had offered, because she honestly had no idea herself. She was glad for Dumbledore's interruption, but she did _not _appreciate the snide comments from a certain other witch.

The emphasis she put on the word _child_ was meant to ruffle Hermione's feathers, and she knew it. As much as she wanted to jump up from her seat and yell in protest, she would not give Tonks the satisfaction. Instead, she replied in a calm, cool voice, "I am _not _a child, Tonks, and this is Remus's decision, _not _yours." She didn't raise her voice even a hair, but the sudden silence in the room made it clear they understood she was not happy.

The silence stretched on for a few moments, and Hermione glanced over to where Remus was sitting. His amber eyes were on hers, but she couldn't read what he was thinking. His face remained impassive, but she was happy to note that at least he didn't look appalled at her offer. Tonks, on the other hand, had a look of fury on her face that no one could mistake. "You just want to sleep with him, that's all this is about. You've had a crush on him, and now you think you can steal him from me, and I am-"

"Nymphadora!" Remus's voice cracked like a whip. His face, no longer impassive, held a look that Hermione had never seen on him before. It wasn't anger or bitterness, like he had displayed earlier in the meeting, it was pure, unadulterated _rage. _He had jumped up from his chair, and he was only a few feet from Tonks whose bottom lip had begun quivering. His voice was dangerous and low, "You will wait in the next room, where I will join you in a moment and have a _civilized _conversation about this. Do I make myself clear?" Hermione glanced nervously at Dumbledore, thinking he would interfere, but he was calmly watching the scene unfold with a serene look on his face. Harry had tensed up next to her, but he didn't let go of her hand.

Tonks only nodded her head shakily in return, her hair rapidly changing from pink to a dark blue. Once she had left, Remus turned again to Hermione before speaking softly, "I will return in a moment, and then I would like to have a word with you in private, if I may."

She felt chills go down her spine at the gentleness in his voice. She simply responded, "Certainly," before he turned and headed out the door. Whatever embarrassment she felt at Tonks' outburst quickly dissolved when Remus left the room. The other members somehow decided his exit was their cue to express their opinions on the matter. Mrs. Weasley and Ron were completely against the idea of her being Remus's mate, and Moody kept muttering about how it was too ridiculous to fathom. Snape actually seemed to be in favor of it, but Hermione suspected it was only because he knew it would irk the others.

Hermione looked over at Harry, her best friend in the world, who had yet to say anything. She was more interested in his opinion than that of anyone else, save Remus. Before she could ask him what he thought, he spoke up, "I think Hermione is right." His gaze was focused on Dumbledore, who nodded in encouragement for him to continue. "If Remus mates with a Death Eater, he will most certainly lose his child. It's almost certain they would use the child to get to Remus and the rest of the Order." He paused a moment before turning to Hermione, "I can't think of anyone else who would make a better mother."

Despite her best efforts, she felt her eyes well up with tears. Having the support of Harry meant more to her than she could ever express. The idea of being a mother nearly scared her witless, but the idea of Remus in Azkaban, or married to a Death Eater, was even worse. She could tell Harry felt the same way, and it thrilled her to no end to have him defend her decision. Dumbledore was strangely silent, only nodding in acceptance at what Harry had said. There were still a few murmurs, mostly coming from Moody, but no one could argue with Harry's logic, even Mrs. Weasley.

She desperately wished that Remus would return so she could escape the arguments for a moment. Speaking with him, even with the current subject matter, was bound to be easier than conversing with anyone else, except maybe Harry or Dumbledore. With his kind eyes and soft smile, Remus had always been easy to talk to. He had been a wonderful mentor to her, especially now that he was helping train the new Auror class of which she was a part. The work had obviously been good for him, and he looked better than he had in years. She blushed a little when she realized just how much time she had spent looking at her former professor.

Thankfully, a few moments later, Remus entered the room, and motioned for Hermione to follow him. He briefly explained that Tonks had retired to her room for the evening, and he asked Snape if he would check in on her. Instead of refusing him or looking to Dumbledore for a way out, Snape immediately acquiesced, gathering up his things and leaving without a word. To her knowledge, Snape had _never _obeyed any command from Remus without at least putting up a fight. As Hermione followed Remus to the living room, she couldn't help but wonder if she had suddenly been transported into some kind of alternate universe. And to think, her biggest worry up until an hour ago was arriving late to the meeting…


	4. Bumblings and Blushes

Remus's POV

Remus stared at the young witch sitting next to him. She really was quite stunning, and he couldn't begin to understand why Harry hadn't made a move yet. He knew Ron was a lost cause, but he thought The-Boy-Who-Lived would have been smart enough to snatch her up by now. He and Kingsley had had more than one conversation pertaining to Hermione, and they had agreed if they had been closer to her age, they would probably be competing with each other for her attention. As it was, he felt like a lecherous old man every time he saw her.

Her beauty was undeniable, but he had always thought her intelligence was what set her apart from other girls. When Sirius was in school, he had a permanent gaggle of pretty girls following him, but Hermione had more brains than all of them put together. She truly was one of a kind, and she certainly deserved better than anything he could offer. "Hermione," he said, feeling the need to start the conversation before his imagination ran away with him, "I cannot tell you how much your offer means to me, but before I can even consider it, I want to be sure you know what you are getting into." He kept his eyes on her while he spoke, waiting for a reaction.

She looked silently at the wall before turning to face him. "I would not have offered otherwise."

She had spoken her words quietly and cautiously, almost as if she was still a little apprehensive about upsetting him. Not that he could blame her after his earlier display with Tonks. "Please don't misunderstand me, Hermione. I do not think of you as a child," he paused when he saw a small smile grace her features, "but you _are _young, and the idea of you ruining your life for me is-"

"I will _not _be ruining my life." Hermione interrupted. "Furthermore, you just pointed out that it is _my _life, so I feel I am adequately equipped to decide what will or will not ruin it." He was a little taken aback by the sudden sharpness in her voice. Apparently, she was staying true to her Gryffindor roots – brave, loyal, and _stubborn_.

"Remus," Hermione began slower this time, "I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but I think it's best to make something clear upfront. I am not doing this out of some sense of obligation or pressure. I honestly want to help, and I know I am the best option you have right now. If you find a better option, then by all means take it, but I am not going to let your sense of guilt prevent me from doing something that needs to be done. I care about you too much to let that happen."

Remus again found himself shocked by the brown-haired goddess in front of him. She sounded so confident, so determined…he felt like she was the one who was twenty years older instead of him. After everything she had suffered, she was willing to alter the course of her entire life just to save him. The thought was both exhilarating and humbling. "I don't know what to say, Hermione. There are just so many things that are running through my head right now, I don't know which way is up. I understand you want to help, but this not an Order assignment that will be completed within a few months. We are creating a _child." _

Judging by the look on her face, his words were _not _appreciated. "Not three minutes ago, you claimed you did not think of me as a child, yet you keep pointing out the obvious as if I am too dim to figure it out for myself." She replied coolly. _At least she hasn't started yelling yet…_ "I am aware of what will happen. You and I will create a child, I will carry the child for nine months, then give birth to the child, and then we will raise the child. Does that about cover it?"

He felt like he was in a minefield, and one wrong move would result in a massive explosion. She wasn't one to show her temper often around him, but he had heard enough stories from Ron and Harry to know she had one. What made it more difficult, though, was her unbelievable capacity for logic. Other than being a little nervous, she seemed to approach the idea as she would a normal Order assignment – rationally, logically, reasonably. He expected some tears, cries, maybe even a few expressed regrets, but instead he just got concise sentences full of indisputable reason. It didn't help that it made her all the more attractive…

"Technically, yes." He conceded. "However, there are still some issues that we will need to discuss. And since you are not a _child,"_ he paused for emphasis, "I guess the first order of business is to determine if you are willing to, as you say, create a child with me."

He finally saw the first sign of emotion when a slight flush crept into her cheeks. Her answer, however, was almost clinical. "Actually, it's more a matter of what _you_ are willing to do. I am prepared to participate in creating the child with you. However, my feelings are not as important since it is ultimately your _feelings, _or should I say, _desires _that will determine if the act can be completed or not."

It was Remus's turn to blush at her statement. She was basically implying that as long as he was able to perform, she was an agreeable accomplice even if it wasn't enjoyable. Not exactly flattering to his ego, but at least she wasn't completely disgusted by the idea of sleeping with him. Still, he was a little curious about one thing… "Hermione, are you a…a virgin?"

His cheeks were most definitely pink now, but mercifully Hermione was in the same boat he was. She cleared her throat a little before replying, "No, I am not."

Remus let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. At least he wasn't going to take her innocence as well. He might ruin her life, but it made him feel a bit better knowing her first time wouldn't be because of a damn breeding law. Still, he couldn't prevent the slight pang of jealousy in his stomach when he found out she had been with another man. He had to fight the urge to ask how many men she had been with.

Hermione stiffed her back a little as she faced him again. "I know I am not as experienced as you might hope, but I am sure that if you will provide me with whatever preferences you have, I will do my best to fulfill your wishes." She held her head high as she spoke, keeping her eyes on his face the whole time.

Remus nearly choked at her words. He wanted to ask if she was serious, but he didn't think that would be a wise move. She was actually suggesting that he might not be attracted to her? The very idea was preposterous. If she had heard half of the things he had told Kingsley, she wouldn't be the least bit concerned about _that. _Still, the wolf in him thought it might be a good idea to submit a few _requests, _just to see what might happen…

While he was lost in his lascivious thoughts, Hermione forged on. "I think we should probably schedule it around the full moon. Since it will be next Thursday, I thought we could shoot for Wednesday night."

Since visions of Hermione were still floating in his head, he wasn't really capable of speaking at the moment, so he only shot her a puzzled look in response. "Well, I know from my studies that the wolf is stronger right before the full moon, so it might help. The wolf tends to have a much stronger sex drive, so it might be easier for you to become…aroused." She explained it as if it was obvious to anyone, but the telltale blush on her face showed she wasn't quite as comfortable with her words as she had tried to seem.

Without thinking, Remus replied with a laugh, "Trust me, Hermione, that is the _last _thing I will need help with." As soon as the words left his mouth, he nearly died of embarrassment. He half-expected her to run out of the room in horror at his words, but she merely blushed a little harder. _Merlin's beard, he sounded like a perverted old man! _"I-I apologize. I don't think I said that correctly. I just meant that you are very attractive, and well, I don't foresee getting a-aroused by you to be an issue." Yes, he was officially mortified enough to die now.

"Um, thank you, Remus." Hermione responded softly, clearly just as embarrassed as he was. At this rate, it would take him two months just to get over his humiliation to talk to her again. "I find you attractive as well." He felt his heart rate pick up a little at her words. She found him _attractive? _Excluding Tonks, it had been years since a woman had said those words to him…well, one who knew about his 'furry little problem' anyway.

"So, we are agreed on next Wednesday then?" She asked, again resuming her detached tone. She nearly reminded him of Minerva with her business-like mannerisms.

He didn't know why he agreed to it, but he heard the words coming out of his mouth before he could stop it. "Yes, that sounds good to me."

As he went to stand up from the couch, she reached across to place her hand on his knee. Ignoring the sensation of warmth flooding his system, he looked up at her face. "Remus, there's just one little request that I have…"


	5. Request from a Wife

Harry's POV

For the past few minutes, the Order members had been desperately attempting to find another possible mate for Remus. Even though Harry and Dumbledore had already expressed their opinions, it seemed like everyone was still against the idea of Hermione filling the role. Mrs. Weasley had suggested everyone she could think of, none of whom were possible options. All those mentioned were either married, engaged, or were under suspicion by the Order. Ron had even gone so far as to suggest Ginny instead of Hermione, but Arthur had quickly silenced that proposal. Ginny was just barely of age, and her relationship with Draco Malfoy made her a highly undesirable candidate for the moment.

Harry glanced at Ron, who was currently ranting about how Hermione couldn't throw her life away. He wanted to hit him over the head, but decided against it, at least until the meeting was over. If Ron had admitted his feelings to Hermione years ago, it probably would never have come to this. Ron's feelings for Hermione were the reason why Harry had never pursued her. He had always viewed her as a close friend, and Ron had admitted his feelings for her before Harry could begin to think of her as more. When Harry started to develop a little crush on her during their sixth year, he promised himself he wouldn't make a move until Ron did. He was still waiting.

Truth be told, he no longer looked at Hermione as more than a close friend nowadays. Maybe it was the war, but he couldn't seem to let himself get that close to anyone. In some ways, he felt like he and Remus shared the same problem – there was too much pain in their life to fathom letting in a little joy. So, he sat there by himself as he listened to why it wouldn't work and hoped against hope that Remus would say yes to Hermione. He doubted they would fall hopelessly in love, but the creation of a child was always a miracle, and no two people deserved a miracle more than Hermione and Remus.

A few moments later, Remus entered the room again with Hermione in tow. Ron abruptly shut his mouth, whether by Dumbledore's wand or his own volition, Harry couldn't say for sure, but his money was on the sneaky headmaster. Dumbledore cleared his voice, "Have you reached a decision?"

The entire room was completely silent before Remus spoke, "Yes, we have. Hermione and I will be having a child together." When the words were spoken, Harry was _certain _the room would erupt in cursing and shouts of anger. Instead, people immediately began jumping up, congratulating the couple on the decision. He couldn't even reach Hermione because so many members had descended upon her at once. Even Mad-Eye Moody clapped Remus on the back with what appeared to be somewhat of a smile on his face. Harry glanced sharply at Dumbledore, but the wizard only shrugged his shoulders as if to say he had nothing to do with the about-face the Order members had done.

Mrs. Weasley was currently suffocating Hermione with a hug, while crying and giving her advice all at the same time. Arthur had shook Remus's hand, while Charlie and Bill began giving some sort of warning to the werewolf, no doubt threatening him about harming Hermione. Remus merely nodded his head and attempted to disengage Hermione from the matronly woman clinging to her. Kingsley, who had expressed his dislike of the idea not five minutes ago, now went to hug both Remus and Hermione, wishing them good luck. He could tell Hermione was relieved with how everyone was handling it. The only hold out, of course,…

"Are you really going to allow this to happen? What the bloody hell is going on around here?" Ron bellowed, causing everyone to stop and stare. His question was directed at Dumbledore, but Remus stepped forward to answer. Ron had an inch or two over the werewolf, but Remus was all lean muscle while Ron had yet to fill out from his recent growth spurt. Ron took another menacing step towards Remus, but Hermione thankfully ended the standoff.

"Language, Ron!" She scolded. When he tried to respond, she immediately fired a silencing spell that hit him directly in the chest. Gaping at her in surprise, he sat down in the nearest chair. "Remus and I have made this decision, and there is nothing that anyone can do, _including you_, to change our minds. This must be done for Remus and for the Order, and you will keep your mouth shut about it. Do I make myself clear?"

She suddenly seemed to realize that nearly the entire Weasley family was present, and she looked guiltily at Molly. The older woman simply smiled and nodded in return, showing her approval of Hermione's actions. Before he could stop it, a chuckle had escaped Harry's mouth. "Find something funny, Harry?" Dumbledore questioned, casting an amused glance in his direction.

"I was just wondering how poor Remus was going to survive those months of Hermione's mood swings," Harry replied, losing himself once again in laughter.

Hermione did her best to glare at him, but she ended up laughing, too. "Oh, Harry, you big prat!" She said as she ran over to give him a hug. While the rest of the room snickered at his comments, he couldn't help thinking that Remus was a lucky man. It was several minutes later before anyone remembered to lift the silencing spell off Ron.

Hermione's POV

The next few days were the most hectic of her entire life. Not only was she preparing to become a mother, but she had to move her things out of The Burrow and into 12 Grimmauld Place where Remus was staying. Much to her surprise, Remus had insisted they share a bedroom on the first floor. Naturally, it would be furnished with two beds, but it was oddly comforting to have him so close by.

She was so busy taking care of the last-minute details that she really didn't have a chance to contemplate exactly what she was doing. Oh, she had put up a good front with Remus, but inside she was just short of petrified. The full impact of her actions had yet to sink in, and she was running out of time. It was Tuesday night, and in less than one week she would more than likely be pregnant with her former professor's child. In less than twenty-four hours, she would be sleeping with Remus J. Lupin…_oh bugger_!

Regardless, she had made a promise to Remus and to herself, and she was going to follow through with it. Molly Weasley had already given her numerous books on parenting and pregnancy, knowing her curious nature would want more information on what to expect. They were full of useful facts, some rather interesting while others were simply terrifying. She heard a knock on her door before it was gently pushed in, revealing the soon-to-be father of her child.

"Ready to go, Hermione?" He asked with a smile on his face. He had been so incredibly supportive the past few days that some of her fears had been assuaged. Whatever happened during the course of the next few months, she was already certain she could count on Remus to be there for her and their child.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied, smiling back in return. She stepped forward and accepted Remus's arm as he escorted her downstairs for the Order meeting. "Do you think everyone will react okay to what we've done?" she asked, hating the timidity of her voice. She wanted to appear confident, for Remus if nothing else, but the idea of having to brief Order members of their 'progress' was enough to rattle her nerves.

"Absolutely," Remus said confidently, turning his head to smile at her once more. Taking a deep breath, she followed him into the meeting room, trying her best not to cling to his arm.

They walked into the room, arms still linked together. Ron shot her an annoyed look, but everyone else simply greeted them as normal. She noted that Tonks was conspicuously absent from the meeting. _Thank Merlin for small favors. _Dumbledore immediately started the meeting, reporting on a recent tip they had received regarding two Death Eaters in hiding.

As soon as Dumbledore finished his announcements, Harry slowly stood up from the table with a shocked look on his face. The members glanced at him curiously as he continued to stand, unmoving. Hermione, who was sitting across from him, asked quietly, "Are you okay, Harry?" Since Voldemort's death, he hadn't experienced any weird visions or dreams, but he appeared to be in some sort of trance-like state at the moment. She hoped it wasn't a sign of trouble on the horizon.

"Hermione, what are you wearing on your hand?" Harry asked in a steely voice.

She glanced down at her left hand, quickly realizing he had finally noticed her wedding band. She should have known he would be the one – not only was he raised by muggles, but he was certainly more observant than Ron was at least. Plucking up her courage, she replied evenly, "I'm wearing a wedding band, Harry."

There had been a few side conversations going on at this point, but they abruptly ended with her response. She glanced at Remus, who squeezed her hand in support. Turning to face the members, he replied, "Hermione and I were married this afternoon."

A collective gasp went through the room, and even Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in surprise. Harry had yet to take his eyes off Hermione, and he spoke before anyone else had a chance. "I don't understand, 'Mione. I didn't think you two were…well, I mean, the law didn't state you had to get _married, _so why did…?" His voice trailed off as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. His unruly hair became even more untidy, sticking up in every direction, but Hermione didn't dare mention it to him. Now was definitely _not _the time.

"It was a muggle ceremony," she explained, sending another quick glance at Remus. "My parents are religious, and I didn't want to hurt them further by having a child out of wedlock. They have a tough time with me being a witch, so I asked Remus if he would go through a muggle ceremony for my parents. We met with them yesterday for lunch to explain them everything, and we had a small ceremony today." She finished, trying not to rush her words. If she talked as fast as she wanted to, she would surely have to repeat herself, something she did _not _want to go through. Being an only child had afforded her the luxury of privacy her entire life, and suddenly she was forced to share intimate details of her so-called _love life, _for lack of a better term

While she attempted to find a more fitting description than _love life, _Mrs. Weasley interrupted her thoughts. "Hermione, dear, how did your parents take the news?"

She knew it was a well-intentioned question, but she hated having to share particulars of an assignment was all fine and dandy, but providing them with a step-by-step summary of her new life with Remus was a horse of a different color. "They took it surprising well. They don't know Remus is a werewolf, nor do they know about the breeding law. I figured the less they know for now, the better." She wished she could say the same for the Order members…

"They weren't upset you were marrying Remus out of the blue? I thought they might throw a fit at you marrying your former Professor." Mrs. Weasley continued, not seeming to notice Hermione's reluctance to share information.

Remus's hand tensed in hers, and she knew he wasn't happy being reminded of their age difference. Normally, she found Mrs. Weasley's concerns endearing, but at the moment, she felt she was just being plain nosy. "I happened to mention Remus had saved my life more than once over the past few years, which seemed to help. And, of course, when I promised them they would have a grandchild in under a year, they were all too happy to push us towards the altar." She smiled as she squeezed Remus's hand back, hoping the interrogation would be over soon.


	6. A Choice

Luck was finally on her side, for the moment, and the barrage of questions abated somewhat after that. Dumbledore continued with more Order news, and the meeting slowly returned to normal. When new assignments were given, she noticed all her tasks revolved around research. She knew being pregnant would mean she could no longer participate in Auror training, but it was nonetheless a difficult pill to swallow. While others were sent on dangerous missions across the world, she was relegated to stacks upon stacks of paperwork. _At least the library would be comforting…_

Remus seemed to understand how she felt, and he draped his arm across her shoulders in a friendly gesture. She gave him a small smile in return before glancing quickly at Ron. The youngest male Weasley had been suspiciously quiet during the meeting, and she was surprised he hadn't said a word about her muggle marriage to Remus. When she moved her gaze to him, however, he spoke up in a soft voice laced with disdain, "Have you shagged her yet, Remus?"

Anger immediately flooded Remus's face, and he made a move to stand up, but Hermione placed her hand on his arm. The situation was already difficult enough without two Order members at each other's throats. Besides, Arthur was already reprimanding Ron in a loud voice for his behavior. Regardless of the outburst, she knew the question was on everyone's mind, even Dumbledore's. Snape was sitting quietly beside Ron, a small smile on his face. As a matter of fact, he had been smiling like that ever since they revealed their muggle wedding bands…

"Don't worry, Ron," she said coldly, "the Order will be notified as soon as I know I am pregnant."

Ron never got a chance to respond because a loud crash from the kitchen had every member grabbing for their wands. There was a few moments of silence followed by a sheepish voice, "I'm okay, don't worry." _Tonks. _As if the meeting wasn't painful enough, now she had to deal with the girlfriend of her husband/soon-to-be father of her child. _Bugger…_

"Oh Remus, there you are! I was hoping I wasn't too late." she said excitedly as she made her way towards him. "I was thinking that you would…" her voice trailed off as she caught sight of Hermione on the other side of him. "I didn't realize you would be here."

Clearly Tonks had yet to forgive her for 'stealing'Remus. "Of course Hermione would be here, Tonks." Remus said smoothly. "She is going to be the mother of my child after all, and she's now a resident of this house." He said it in a firm voice, but Hermione highly doubted it would make much difference to the pink-haired witch in front of her.

"Remus, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You don't have to be with Hermione anymore." She said animatedly, her face lighting up like child on Christmas. Hermione quickly noted that Snape's face had returned to its normal expression, a disagreeable sneer.

"I have already made my decision, Tonks." Remus said tiredly.

"Nonsense! You don't even know if she is able to conceive yet, so don't think that-"

"Actually, you're wrong," Remus interrupted sharply, making Hermione jump slightly. "Hermione and I went to St. Mungo's three days ago, and we have both been given a clean bill of health."

"Hmph," grunted Tonks, visibly unhappy with the news. She quickly perked up, thought, and responded "It doesn't matter anyway because I found a healer, and I think there may be a chance for me to have children, so you can just stop this silly charade, and we can-"

"Tonks, I am not in the mood to deal with this right now." Remus said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. She knew he had been under a lot of stress, and this certainly wasn't helping. _Why didn't Tonks just leave him alone?_ More importantly…_why was she a little afraid Remus would change his mind about her?_

"Why don't we talk this over in private? I'm sure the Order has other things to discuss besides _this," _he said as he slowly got up from his chair and headed towards the kitchen door where Tonks stood waiting. "Hermione?" he asked, motioning for her to follow. She looked up in surprise, not thinking for a moment she would be asked to join them.

"I don't think Hermione needs to be present for this, Remus." Tonks said sweetly, placing her hand on Remus's arm. Hermione felt a small twist in her stomach, but pushed it away as she stood up to join them.

"I don't see why not." Remus responded, giving Hermione a soft smile. "This concerns her as much as it does you or I." He grabbed her hand as she approached and led her through the door after Tonks who was still mumbling under her breath.

Remus's POV

Once he got into the kitchen, he sat down quickly, careful to put at least one chair between him and Tonks. He had no idea what tricks she had up her sleeve, but he felt keeping his distance was the best plan for the moment. Hermione sat down next to him, and he pulled her chair closer to his. The need to have her close to him was getting stronger everyday, and he could only imagine what would happen once they consummated their 'marriage.'

"Remus," Tonks said, drawing him out of his reverie, "a healer at St. Mungo's said there is a new potion that I could take which might increase my chances of having children." He was glad to see that she wasn't wasting any time because the constant drama surrounding the situation was already wearing him out. "She said if it works, there is nearly a forty percent chance I could conceive."

He listened for a few more moments as Tonks explained how the potion worked, and what her chances of conceiving were. He snuck a few peeks at Hermione to find her brow furrowed in thought. Her lips were turned down, and she looked as if she was _frowning. _He couldn't help but wonder if she _wanted _him to pick her over Tonks. Regardless, he had already made up his mind what he was going to do. "Tonks, I am thrilled to hear about the potion, and I know you are excited, too, but I don't see what this has to do with me and Hermione."

Tonks just looked at him confusedly before responding with an earnest voice. "Don't you see, Remus? There's a chance I can conceive with you! You don't have to sleep with her, you can be with me instead. We can be together!" She was nearly pleading now, and Remus felt his heart break for her. He truly cared about her, but he would never love her. If he was honest with himself, he already had deeper feelings for Hermione than he had ever had for Tonks.

"Tonks, you keep saying 'if' you conceive, 'if' the potion works. There is no guarantee, is there?" When she refused to respond, he continued. "Hermione and I _know _we can conceive, and we have already made plans for our baby. I'm sorry, Tonks, but my decision has already been made, and I will not change my mind." He spoke his words calmly, hoping to avoid any sort of violent reaction from the unpredictable Auror. She looked like she was about to cry, but she simply stood up from her chair and coldly replied, "You'll both regret this someday" before apparating with a loud 'pop.'

He turned back to Hermione, hoping to see her smiling, but she too looked as if there were tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked, immediately wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry, Remus," she whispered, fighting to keep her tears from falling. "I'm sorry I'm not her." Before Remus could interrupt, she continued, "I don't want to keep you two apart. If you want to be with her, I'll understand, I swear it."

Remus looked down at the witch currently buried in his arms and marveled at her selflessness. He saw now why Harry and Ron had been so protective of her. She seemed almost too giving for her own good. He had been impressed with her before, but the past few days had given him a whole new perspective on the amazing depth to her character. She had approached everything like a challenge, and her unfailing optimism had been just what he needed. She had made the appointment at St. Mungo's, faced her parents' difficult questions, and he noticed she already had a slew of parenting books in their room. _All of it, just for him…_

She was completely wrong about him and Tonks, though, and he intended to set her straight. "Hermione, I don't _want _you to be like Tonks. I want you to be yourself. And, for the record, I have never wanted to be with Tonks, and that is not going to change anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, raising her head to look him in the eye, her eyes still shining with unshed tears. "I know you two are dating, and I never meant to come-"

"We aren't dating," Remus interrupted, knowing it was rude of him to do so. Maybe it was the full moon, or perhaps the stress of the new law, but he suddenly seemed to possess less patience than normal. Hermione, to her credit, didn't lecture him about his manners but simply stared at him with her mouth gaping open.

"You mean you and Tonks aren't…that is…you weren't…Oh Merlin!" Hermione said, covering her face with her hands. She was evidently embarrassed at her incorrect assumptions, but he was just thankful they had cleared that up sooner rather than later.

"She expressed her feelings to me a few months ago, but I told her then that I only viewed her as a friend. She's convinced I will change my mind, but it's not going to happen, no matter how much she wants it to," he said sadly, thinking of how sorry he felt for her. Even if she was annoying from time to time, she deserved someone who could love her the way she loved them. He was happy to note that Hermione's face picked up considerably at the new information.

"So, my dear wife," Remus said, feeling a thrill at calling Hermione by her new title, "would you like to rejoin the meeting now?" He watched as a grin slowly made its way across Hermione's face.

"Why, my husband I think that's an excellent idea!" she responded happily, jumping up from her chair to head towards the door.

Although he didn't tell Hermione at the time, he knew that even if Tonks had _guaranteed_ him she could conceive, he wouldn't have changed his mind for the world.


	7. Anticipation

Hermione's POV

The rest of the Order meeting went well, all things considered, but she was thrilled when everyone finally returned to their homes. Harry still lived in Grimmauld Place with them, albeit on the second floor, but he had retired early to his room. He admitted to her that he was a little freaked out by the 'wedding', but he understood why and agreed it had to be done. She had breathed a sigh of relief when Harry said he would be there for her no matter what. She supposed that having him to count on, as well as Remus, might very well preserve her sanity.

The next morning, as she was reaching under her bed, she pulled out a plain shoebox and sat it on her lap. She had been dreading this, but she knew it was important. Pulling out its contents, she spread them across her bed, letting her eyes wander. In the shoebox were pictures, mementos, and souvenirs from her time at Hogwarts. She could see Harry and Ron smiling back at her, Hagrid sharing a moment with Buckbeak, and even the Yule Ball during her fourth year. There were so many memories flooding through her mind. Looking back at those pictures, she never would have guessed she would be in the situation she was in now.

One lone tear slipped down her cheek, only to be joined moments later by several more. She curled up into a little ball on her bed and finally let all of her feelings go. All the worry, anger, frustration came out in her sobs and tears. In a way, it was a grieving for her – she was grieving for the life she was giving up, for the innocence of childhood she no longer possessed. She knew from this point on, her life would be drastically different. If she was going to move on, she had to let go of her past, no matter how painful it would be.

After a few more minutes of tears, Hermione finally dried her eyes. Sucking in a shaky breath, she put the pictures back into the shoebox and returned it to its rightful place under her bed. She had told herself she would allow herself _one _pity party, but that was it. She had finished her crying, and now it was time to move on with the new life she had chosen. She was entering her new role as a mother, and technically a wife, and she knew it would be every bit as exciting and rewarding as the previous eight years had been. A knock at her door drew her out of her thoughts. She turned to see her red-headed friend poking her head through the doorway.

"Harry thought you might need a friend, and since he's still a little squeamish about you and Remus sleeping together, he sent me as a replacement!" Ginny said brightly, causing Hermione to laugh. She had never been so happy to see Ginny in her entire life. If there was one person who could help her right now, it was the youngest Weasley.

After giving her a hug, Hermione pulled back and asked, "I'm so glad you are here! Do you think you might be able to help me with a little something?"

"Absolutely!" Ginny responded quickly. "Just tell me what you need me to do, and I'll be happy to help!" She sat down on Hermione's bed, letting her legs dangle over the edge.

"Well, I actually need you to…" she paused, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I need you to help me so I can seduce Remus."

"Did you just say _seduce Remus_?" Ginny asked incredulously, leaning forward slightly. "I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

"Well, we are going to be _together _tonight for the first time, and I want to be sure Remus is sufficiently roused up enough to, uh, perform his husbandly duties." She spoke rather quickly, hoping Ginny wouldn't comment on the crimson now staining her cheeks.

To her relief, Ginny simply smiled back at her. "Well, then, you have come to the right place, my friend. It's lucky for you that I happen to carry my accessory bag with me. Trust me, by the time I'm through with you, he won't be able to keep his hands off you!" She smiled triumphantly before jumping up from the bed and dragging Hermione to the bathroom.

On one level, Hermione really _did _want Remus to enjoy himself tonight, and that was a bigger part of the reason why she was spending so much time getting ready. Another part of her, however, was doing it for selfish reasons. Having a man not find you attractive can be difficult to handle, but it makes it especially difficult when you are halfway in love with him to begin with. She would be mortified if Remus couldn't bring himself to sleep with her, so she was determined to look as attractive as possible to prevent that from happening.

True to her word, Ginny had brought nearly every sort of makeup and hair product imaginable, both muggle and wizarding kinds. Hermione had taken a quick shower while Ginny had set her up _workspace, _as she liked to call it. The younger girl had immediately attacked Hermione's hair with various potions and charms, while she instructed Hermione on how to apply a little makeup to her face.

When she had finished with the makeup, Ginny spun her around and promptly cast a spell on her. "Perfect!" Ginny cried. Once she saw Hermione's panic-stricken face, she quickly added, "It's just a staying charm so the makeup won't get on Remus. No man wants to be covered in blue eye shadow. Don't worry, it only lasts twelve hours, then you can wash it off."

Hermione went to hug Ginny, but she stopped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Ginny had purposefully kept her from the mirror while she was working, and Hermione had been more than a little worried about how she would look. Seeing herself now, she couldn't believe how incredible she looked. Her hair was left down in curls cascading down her back, no sign of its former bushiness. Her makeup was light, although Ginny had added muggle eyeliner and eye shadow to play up her eyes. According to her, it was Hermione's best feature and she needed to 'flaunt it.'

"Ginny, I don't know what to say," Hermione said, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't believe her friend had transformed her looks in such a short time. "I can't possibly thank you for everything-"

"Yes, you can!" Ginny interrupted with a sly grin on her face. "Have fun with all your baby making activities tonight, and that will be all the thanks I need!"

"Ginerva Weasley!" Hermione cried, blushing furiously at her words.

"Oh, come off it, Hermione!" Ginny said, throwing her arm around Hermione's shoulders. "You are gorgeous _without _my help, and that little lacy number your mother bought you will practically guarantee Remus will jump your bones when he sees you!"

"Are you done embarrassing me now, Ginny?" Hermione said, turning her back to hide her face. She pretended to be busy adjusting the sash of the satin robe she was wearing, but it was actually just an attempt to avoid more teasing.

"I'm through for today, I swear." Ginny said, crossing her hand over her heart. "Oh, bugger! Look at the time! I bet Remus will be here any minute. I'd better run! Good luck!" She said as she gave Hermione one last hug before she apparated.

Hermione returned to the bathroom mirror to give herself one more scrutinizing inspection before Remus arrived. She looked down at the lacy nightie her mother had insisted upon buying her when she heard about the wedding. She didn't need a mirror to know that her cheeks were most definitely flushed. _Could she really wear _that _in front of Remus? _She remembered two years ago she had gone swimming with the Weasleys, and Remus had been there, too. She could barely force herself to get into the water, and she had been wearing a modest one-piece at the time. If the events went as planned, she would be wearing a lot less than that in just a few moments.

She heard a soft knock on the bedroom door and Remus's voice saying her name. The urge to apparate _anywhere_ but her current location was nearly overwhelming, but she quickly squelched it and turned to give herself one final look in the mirror. Her heart pounding in her ears, she slowly moved towards the bedroom door.

Remus's POV

He carefully opened the door to Grimmauld Place and stepped through the deserted living room. Even though Harry lived on a separate floor, Remus had asked him to stay at The Burrow for tonight. Thankfully, Harry didn't ask any questions, he just quickly agreed. He probably didn't want to know why, and Remus certainly didn't want to tell him, so they were both happy to avoid any awkward explanations. Seeing no sign of Hermione, he walked slowly to their bedroom, half hoping and half dreading she was already in there.

He had been nervous and jumpy all day long. His coworkers had assumed it was due to the upcoming full moon, and he did nothing to discourage their assumptions. There were too many Aurors who thought the idea of someone interrupting him and Hermione would be humorous. He did _not _share that view, and he wanted everything to be perfect tonight. The fewer people who knew how special tonight was the better.

He ran his fingers through his hair for the hundredth time today as approached the bedroom door. He had practically agonized over what to wear tonight, and he had finally decided on simple muggle attire – black trousers with a white button-up shirt. He had meant to get a haircut before today, but he lost track of time with all the events of the past few days. _Hope she likes the shaggy look…_

Contrary to Hermione's belief, he didn't foresee the slightest problem _performing _tonight…unless, of course, she was disgusted by the idea of sleeping with him…or worse yet, if she _cried. Dear Merlin, don't let her cry! _He could handle fighting against Lord Voldemort, spying on Death Eaters, and even an unbelievably painful transformation once a month, but he couldn't handle Hermione crying, especially not while they were in bed together. It was times like these when he desperately wished that Sirius was still alive. He would be teasing him mercilessly, but at least he could help him out with what to do. If there was one thing Sirius could be called an expert at, it was dealing with women.

The knot that had been in his stomach all day began to grow larger as he contemplated how truly excruciating the next few hours might be. Worries that he had pushed aside for the past few days were suddenly surfacing at the worst possible time. _What if she refused to go through with it? What if she hates me afterwards? What if she laughs? _He thought about apparating to The Leaky Cauldron for some 'liquid courage' when he suddenly caught a whiff of Hermione's scent. She always wore some expensive muggle perfume with an aroma like raspberries, and it drove him crazy whenever he smelled it.

The thought of Hermione being close seemed to calm him. He knew she was probably sitting quietly, waiting on him to show up. She probably wasn't even nervous, and here he was, acting worse than a teenage virgin. Even though she wasn't a virgin, Remus hoped she wasn't _too _experienced. It had been a while for him, and he felt a little rusty. As Hermione had pointed out, it didn't technically matter if she enjoyed tonight or not; however, he was determined to make the experience as pleasurable for her as possible.

As he pushed open the door, he called out Hermione's name again, only to have her name die on his lips. The room in front of him had somehow been transformed into a dreamy little love nest. There were candles everywhere, giving off a soft, romantic glow. Hermione's bed had been shoved into a corner, while his own bed had been magically enlarged to fit three people easily. Instead of his plain cotton sheets, there were now silk sheets on the bed, along with a plethora of matching purple pillows.

While the sight of his room was certainly surprising, it in no way prepared him for what stood directly to his right. As he slowly turned his head, he caught sight of Hermione standing in the bathroom doorway. He immediately felt all the blood in his body rush to his lower regions. Gone was the gawky little bookworm he had known all those years ago, and in her place was a gorgeous young woman that could put a Veela to shame.

"Hermione, you look beautiful," he blurted out without thinking. _Very smooth, Remus. _

"Thank you," Hermione said softly, walking slowly towards him. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, and his palms were starting to sweat. He hoped she didn't touch him just yet, because if she did, he was almost certain he would pass out. "I can't really take the credit, though. Ginny helped me get ready, and she somehow managed to do _this," _Hermione smiled as she gestured towards the recently transformed room.

"Remind me to thank her someday," he responded, not taking his eyes off the beautiful creature in front of him. He felt so undeserving of her, he was almost afraid he couldn't go through with it. She was so smart, so beautiful, she deserved something better than _him…_of course, he also knew he could never tell her that because she would vehemently deny it, disregarding all evidence to the contrary. Regardless, he was still going to be sure she was willing to go through with it. "Hermione, are you _sure _you want to do this?"


	8. The Honeymoon

**The rating changed because of this chapter since there is somewhat of a graphic scene here. Just wanted to let everyone know why it changed! Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews.

* * *

Hermione's POV**

"Yes, Remus, I have no doubt this is what I want." She replied, pleased that her voice didn't sound so shaky. Her insides were practically quaking, but at least he couldn't tell…_yet. _"What about you?" she asked after a moment's pause.

"Honestly?" he asked softly.

She took in a deep breath before responding, "Yes. I want you to be honest about everything. This won't work if we aren't honest with each other." Even though she knew her words were true, it didn't prevent her from being terrified of what he might say.

"You're right, as usual, Hermione," he replied slowly with a nod. "Why don't we sit down for a moment?" She immediately complied with the request and took a seat on the bed. She assumed Remus would want to put some space between them since he seemed a little jumpy. She was pleasantly surprised to see that he had sat down mere inches from her.

Even though she was dreading what he was about to tell her, she knew it would be for the best, regardless. She didn't want to force him into anything, and she knew he felt trapped as it was. Bracing herself for the impending rejection, she asked quietly, "What is it that you wanted to say?"

Remus sat staring at the floor, his head in his hands. He finally turned to face her, his expression almost pitying. "I don't know if I can do this to you. Hermione, you don't know how truly beautiful you are, but if you did, you would see why you deserve better. Here you are, sacrificing everything for me, and I can't give you anything in return."

While it wasn't a flat-out rejection, it wasn't exactly a glowing endorsement either. Before she could respond, Remus spoke up again, "To be perfectly blunt, Hermione, right now I'm torn. On one hand, I'm very attracted to you right now, and on the other, I feel guilty as hell for wanting to enjoy something that you're probably dreading."

Hermione gaped at his words. _He was attracted to her? _Even though she knew it wasn't exactly the time, she secretly wished she could do a celebratory dance that her efforts this afternoon had paid off. Instead, she forced herself to focus on the problem at hand. While it was flattering for him to admit his attraction to her, it was also irritating for him to constantly worry about _her _instead of himself.

"I'm glad you were honest with me, Remus, and I hope you won't mind that I return the favor." She said, being sure to keep her voice calm. She couldn't believe she was actually about to admit one of her best-kept secrets to him, but she knew there was no other way. "First of all, I am _not_ dreading this. You seem to think I'm not attracted to you, but that couldn't be further from the truth."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she hurried on. If she didn't say it now, she never would. "Contrary to what most people assumed, I have always wanted to be a wife and a mother someday. When the war started, I honestly thought I wouldn't live to see it happen. Even though the circumstances are a bit _different _from what I had in mind, I couldn't be happier with how things have turned out. You keep focusing on what I am supposedly sacrificing, but I would much prefer focusing on what I am _gaining." _

He was now looking at her like she had suddenly started speaking a foreign language. "You truly _are_ the brightest witch of this age, Hermione," he whispered, reaching up to place his hand on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered in response, and she couldn't help but lean in slightly to his hand. She had always loved his hands, so soft and strong. Over the years, her mind had conjured up entire fantasies surrounded those wonderful hands…and now they were touching _her_. It seemed so surreal, she wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't felt his calloused fingers slowly caressing her face.

A few moments later, he withdrew his hand, and she had to fight to keep from mewing in disappointment. She had only had a few boyfriends in school, and only been intimate with one other man. She had grown accustomed to only friendly touches from the opposite sex, and her body was clearly starving for something more. Wanting to move ahead with the plans for the evening, she asked again, "Do you still want to do this, Remus?"

Remus's POV

There was a part of him that wanted to say _no. _That weak, fearful part of him wanted to simply walk away and never look back. But the other part of him, the stronger, braver part, wanted to stay with Hermione, and not just for one night, which was part of his reason for hesitating. He didn't want to admit it, but he was protecting himself as much as he was protecting her. If he said yes, he wasn't entirely sure he could be with her for one night and leave with his heart intact. She was already worming her way into his heart, and he didn't think he could stop it from happening…he wasn't even sure if he wanted to stop it now.

"Yes," he said, his voice sounding hollow in his own ears. Hermione's shoulders relaxed a little, and she gave him a brilliant smile. He could tell she was relieved, and he felt a little more confident about his decision. _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all, _he thought to himself. He still wanted to make the experience pleasant for her, though, so he tried concentrating on what he should do next. He had no idea how to seduce a woman, especially not one as young and innocent as Hermione. His previous _encounters _were with women more experienced than him, and they had always led the way.

He raked his hand through his hair again, hoping for some sort of divine intervention. _Okay, think! _he ordered himself. Should he just kiss her now or was there some sort of lead in required? Why wasn't there some sort of book for what to do in these situations? If there was, he was pretty sure Sirius would have- _That's it! What would Sirius do? _He frantically thought back to his school days with Sirius and tried desperately to remember what his friend would do when he saw a pretty girl… _compliments! _

Turning to Hermione, he said in a ragged voice, "You really do look amazing," then hurriedly added, "not that you don't all the time, I just meant you look _especially _nice tonight." He felt like banging his head against the wall. Complimenting women was always tricky at best, and almost fatal at worst. Hogwarts really should have offered a class on understanding the female species. Sirius probably would have volunteered to be an assistant professor. Luckily, Hermione simply smiled and blushed at his botched attempt at a compliment.

"Thank you, Remus," she replied, fingering the hem of her robe. "It's a wedding present. I hoped you would like it." He let his gaze drop to her robe, which she had wrapped around her tightly. He had caught a glimpse of some lace underneath earlier, and he was beyond curious as to what she was wearing. He felt the wolf in him, a.k.a. Moony,start to stir again, and he longed to take her in his arms.

Looking at Hermione again, he quickly decided that for once in his life, he was going to let _Moony _have his way. He could never emulate Sirius because he wasn't anywhere near suave or debonair enough to pull it off. Moony wasn't smooth like Sirius, but he was definitely aggressive, which is exactly what he needed right now. Hermione would wait for him to make the first move, of that he was sure. He was bound to make mistakes, but she looked so enticing sitting next to him, he wasn't going to wait until he figured out the perfect move.

"I like it very much, Hermione," he said as he rose from the bed and extended his hand towards her. She glanced up questioningly, and placed her hand in his as she ascended from the bed. "It does, however, cover up a bit too much for my taste." He dropped her hand as he moved his own hand slowly up and down her arms for a few moments. "May I?" he asked as he reached for the sash.

He heard a sharp intake of breath before she slowly nodded. As he slid the robe slowly off her shoulders, he nearly gawked at what lay underneath. There was lace alright, and it was strategically placed to cover up what he knew would be the most perfect body he would ever lay eyes on. "Merlin, Hermione, you are incredible," he said, his voice already husky. Moony was nearly howling with anticipation.

She blushed slightly, and he was afraid she would try to cover herself. Instead, she stepped a little closer to him and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. His eyes slowly closed, and he let his head drop back as he felt her hands roam over his chest. Her touch, shy and hesitant at first, slowly became more confident, and she quickly pushed his shirt off his shoulders when the last button was released.

Staring down at her, he waited to see her reaction. He knew his torso was covered with scars, another unpleasant side effect of being a werewolf. Her hands continued to touch his chest slowly, tracing the pattern of his scars. He thought she might change her mind after she saw him, but she nearly brought him to his knees when she slowly and unexpectedly pressed her lips against the center of his chest. The touch of those soft lips on his skin was enough to light a fire in his veins. Forgetting all about his earlier worries, he grabbed her roughly by the waist and hauled her against him, pressing his lips to hers in a bruising, possessive kiss. He felt her arms slide around his neck, and she gave a little moan that had him growling in response. Feeling her lips part slightly, he plunged his tongue into her mouth, desperately seeking more of her sweet taste.

When he felt her tongue caress his, he let out a groan. He could tell from her response that she wanted this, too, and it only served to excite him more. He could feel her hardened nipples pressing against his bare chest, and the need to remove the offending clothing between them was nearly overwhelming. Finally breaking the kiss, he gradually made his way down to her breasts, stopping to nibble on her neck, ear, and collarbone. He wanted to devour every inch of her for as long as she would let him.

"Remus," she said in a breathy voice when he kissed what he knew to be a sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Yes, love, yes," he murmured, burying his face in the crook of her neck. As his hands leisurely pushed the straps of her nightie off her shoulders, he whispered hoarsely, "I love the way you say my name."

She looked like she wanted to respond, but he covered her mouth again with his, this time in a slow, sweet kiss. With one hard tug, the nightie slipped off Hermione and landed in a pool at her feet. He could feel her surprise through the kiss, but she thankfully didn't push him away. Regardless, he kept his hands wrapped firmly around her, just in case. When he finally pulled back from the kiss, he immediately swept her off her feet and carried her bridal-style to the bed. He didn't want to give her a chance to be self-conscious, not when she was everything he had ever wanted…

Laying her gently down on the bed, he took a moment to peruse her naked figure. He had hoped she would forego the knickers, and he was pleased to see she had. As suspected, her body was perfect in his mind. The full breasts, the small waist, the womanly swell of her hips…it was enough to make a grown man lose control. While he didn't lose _total_ control, he couldn't stop himself from devouring the lovely body on his bed. He spent the next few minutes simply touching, tasting, and kissing every part of her. She moaned and writhed in response, urging him to continue. All the awkward, insecure feelings were a mere memory as he kept worshipping her body, now lying halfway beneath him.

"Remus, stop," Hermione whispered, causing him to immediately recoil. _Did she change her mind? Did he do something wrong? _He pulled away, panting, terrified he had done something to upset her. He was nearly out of his mind with desire, desperately hoping she would forgive him for whatever he had done. He opened his mouth to apologize for upsetting her, but she cut him off. "I think you're wearing too many clothes."

He glanced up at her face to see a sly grin gracing her features. Heaving a sigh of relief, he grinned back as he began undoing his trousers. His quickly shed the last remnants of his clothing and climbed back into Hermione's waiting arms. He kissed her deep and slow, running his hand along her side, pausing to caress her breast. She whimpered a little, causing him to strain to keep the tenuous hold on his self-control. Moony was yelling for him to mate, but he wanted to be sure she was ready for the final step before he went too far. Pulling back slightly from the kiss, he looked into those beautiful brown eyes of her as he asked, "Now?"

His voice was soft, taking him by surprise. He wasn't sure he could actually form words in his current condition. He expected it to sound more like a growl than anything human. She glanced back up him, slowly nodding her head. Lying there, with her face flushed, lips swollen, she looked like an angel. A beautiful, sweet angel who wanted to be with _him_. Her eyes were glazed with desire, and she watched him as he slowly positioned himself over her. His werewolf senses easily detected her arousal, and he slid a finger inside her to make sure she was ready.

"Remus," she whispered urgently, arching her hips towards his. He wasted no time thrusting himself into her, watching with prideful satisfaction as she threw her head back with a moan.

"Oh, sweet Hermione," he whispered against her neck as they fell into an easy rhythm. He could feel her body tight around him, so wet and warm. It was a fantasy come to real life. After only a few minutes, he felt her muscles clench as his name crossed her lips in a strangled yell. Watching her climax was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He buried his face in her shoulder as he went over the edge, not even vaguely aware of the words pouring from his mouth.


	9. The Morning After

Hermione's POV

As she slowly drifted back to reality, Hermione realized for the first time in her life she was _incapable _of thought. Not one single, solitary useful thought had crossed her mind since Remus had entered her. For the first time, she pushed her thoughts to the back recesses of her mind, and let her emotions take center stage. She couldn't have performed the simplest of charms or spells in her condition, and it felt wonderfully unfamiliar. The only 'thought' that kept running through her mind was that she was lying _naked _in a bed with her former professor…Whatever childhood fantasies she had about Remus paled in comparison to the real thing. It had been the most wonderful experience of her life…and now she had absolutely no idea what she was supposed to do.

When they were _together, _she had mostly relied on instinct and followed his lead. She had allowed her 'primal' desires to take control of thesituation, but they wouldn't do her any good now. _Did she stay in his bed with him? Was she supposed to go to her own bed? Was she expected to say something? _If there was one thing she hated, it was not knowing something. Unfortunately, proper post-coital etiquette wasn't the type of thing one could find in a book...not that it had stopped her from trying to find anyway.

Remus finally rolled a few feet away, his breath still ragged and uneven. She lay motionless, hoping he would give her some direction as to what he wanted. After a few moments, the silence became too much for her, and she slowly rose to head to her own bed across the room. "Come here," Remus's rich baritone voice stopped her in her tracks. She acquiesced, climbing over to lay her head down on his chest and draping her arm across him. He pulled her closer to him, and she snuggled against him, sighing contentedly.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, that was amazing," he said, placing his arm possessively on her back. It wasn't lost on her that they still had no clothes on, but she couldn't bring herself to feel self-conscious with him holding her so close.

"Yes, it was," she agreed, taken aback by his choice of words. She had rarely heard him use even a mild curse word until now. She decided to take it as a good sign that he must have really enjoyed the evening. Her heart soared at the thought of him finding pleasure in their compulsory romp. _Perhaps he might want a repeat performance…_She immediately shook her head, trying to get the errant thought out of her mind. She was supposed to be focused on helping Remus, not on trying to get into his knickers again…_right? _

Deciding to turn the conversation in a more _productive _direction, she spoke up. "I made us an appointment next week at St. Mungo's. I hope that's alright," she said, her voice becoming slightly timid again.

"Of course," Remus replied lazily, still rubbing his hand up and down her back. She was doing her best to ignore the wonderful sensations he was causing when he spoke up again. "Do you remember what the mediwitch told us about our chances of conceiving?" he asked quietly.

Hermione didn't lift her head, but a puzzled look crossed her face. "I think so," she said slowly. "She told us quite a bit of information. Were you referring to something in particular?"

"Ah, well, I just seem to recall her saying that it would increase our chances of conceiving if we, um, that is to say, if we engage in certain activities as much as possible." Glancing up at him, Hermione found his face adorably flushed, and she knew her own was as well. It seemed so odd that they could actually _engage _in sexonly moments ago, but they were both too shy to even _say_ the word now.

"Yes, I do believe she did mention that a time or two," she responded, remembering all too well how utterly embarrassing that particular conversation had been.

"Do you think perhaps we should do this again?" He asked, then hurriedly added, "To improve our chances, I mean. That is, if you don't mind?" he posed the statement as a question, and Hermione couldn't help but think there was a note of hopefulness in it.

"I don't mind at all, Remus," she replied after a moment's hesitation. She wanted to immediately shout _Yes!, _but she figured a little discretion might be in order. She was already lusting after him again, but he didn't need to know that. "I know how important this is, and I agree we need to do whatever we can to make sure we conceive by the deadline."

She felt, and heard, him release an audible sigh of relief at her words. Smiling down at her, he said, "Why don't we get some sleep now? We both have the day off tomorrow, so we can talk more about it then."

She merely nodded in response as she felt him tighten his hold on her. The slight emphasis on the word 'talk' let her know he had something else entirely in mind. Smiling to herself, she relaxed her muscles as she leaned into his warm body. Before she drifted off to sleep, she briefly wondered if Remus had any idea of what he had whispered in her ear when he was inside her…

Remus's POV

The next day, Remus finally managed to get out of bed around noon. He and Hermione had spent most of the past few hours hopefully conceiving a child, and he was pleasurably exhausted. They had attempted to get out of bed a few hours earlier, but one look at her nude body had convinced him that one more time couldn't hurt. He was now on the brink of starving, but all he could do was grin about it.

Last night was more than he had ever hoped for in his entire life. She had been sweet and sexy, and everything he had dreamed of. His initial guilt over the situation had faded away when she had responded to his touch with as much passion as he had. Of course, he was still worried she would jump from the bed the second they had finished, but she had stayed with him, holding him through the night. His fear returned again when he asked her about repeating their lovemaking, and he had never been so relieved in his life as when she agreed to it. The second and third performances were even better in his mind since some of the awkwardness was out of the way.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized he was halfway hoping she _hadn't _conceived last night…or this morning. If it took her a little longer to conceive, then that meant they would have to keep trying. He knew he should be wanting her to conceive immediately to ease his mind about the law, but he just kept thinking how wonderful it would be to spend every night with her.

She had looked so angelic sleeping beside him, he had hated to wake her up. He finally gave in, and nudged her awake. He had agreed to let her shower first, and he remained in the bed, waiting to see what she would do. Instead of heading towards the bathroom, Hermione stayed in the bed, too, looking at him expectantly. Realizing she wasn't going to leave the safety of the bed until he was out of the room, he rose to put on a pair of pajama pants. He was pleased to see she didn't turn her head, but she didn't make a move to get up either. Concluding he wasn't going to see her naked again this morning, he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. She blushed prettily and promised she wouldn't be long.

Fighting the urge to ask to join her in the shower, he headed towards the door. He was determined not to push her, even if it killed him. Since she was going to take a shower _alone_, he planned on arranging lunch for the two of them. He had thankfully remembered to go grocery shopping that weekend, so he knew he could whip up something without too much hassle. He languidly strolled into the kitchen, unconsciously whistling a muggle tune about bluebirds.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, he heard a loud 'pop' to his right, and his old friend Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared. "Nice timing, Kingsley," Remus muttered after nearly hexing the man into oblivion. The full moon was later on tonight, and the wolf was even tenser than normal.

"Hello, yourself, lover boy," Kingsley replied with a devilish grin.

Remus felt his cheeks flush, and he turned towards the cupboards in search of food. "What brings you here at this hour?" he asked coolly, hoping the man would make a quick exit. Things were going beautifully with he and Hermione, and he didn't want any_thing _or any_one_ to destroy the delicate bond they had created.

"I was bringing by your wolfsbane potion for Snape," Kingsley said nonchalantly. "Plus, I was just curious to see how things went last night," his friend responded, completely unaffected by his cool tone. He hadn't told Kingsley about their plans last night, but he was expecting that he might figure it out on his own. Kingsley knew him too well not too realize his nervousness had nothing to do with the upcoming transformation. "Judging by those little scratches on your back, I'd say it went pretty well."

Remus wanted to wipe the little smirk off Kingsley's face, but the knowledge that Hermione had left scratch marks on his back was music to his ears. He vaguely recalled Moony desperately wanting to mark Hermione as well, but he couldn't recall if he did or not. He knew he had enjoyed all three of their encounters, but Moony was in control during most of it, so he missed a few details here and there.

"If you want details, you're out of luck," he said dryly, handing a glass of pumpkin juice to the Auror.

Kingsley accepted the drink with a smug smile on his face before countering, "You're one of my oldest friends, and you can't spare me even a _few _details?" When Remus shook his head, Kingsley pressed, "I just want to know if she was as good as all those fantasies you had about her."

Remus's eyes flashed as he remembered that Kingsley had a few fantasies of Hermione as well. "Just so we understand each other, she's off limits to you now, Kingsley." He didn't really believe he would try anything, but he wasn't taking any chances when it came to someone as important as Hermione.

Kingsley raised his hands in defense, "No worries, Remus. I know how _territorial _you werewolves can be." He said it with a hint of humor in his voice, but Remus got the impression Kingsley knew he was serious about staying away from Hermione. "So you can't even give me one little detail, for old times' sake?"

Remus had no intention of giving Kingsley, or anyone else, _details _of the previous twenty-four hours, but he knew Kingsley wouldn't leave until he gave him _something_. Shaking his head, he replied, "I'll give you one detail, and then you leave, agreed?"

Kingsley immediately nodded and leaned forward eagerly.

Hermione's POV

Unbeknownst to the two men in the kitchen, Hermione had heard nearly every word they said. She had heard a 'pop' when she was coming out of the bedroom, and she realized someone had apparated into the kitchen. She disappeared into the bedroom, only to reappear a few moments later with a set of Extendable Ears, courtesy of the Weasley twins. They had given them to her about a year ago when she agreed to help them clean up the living room after yet another unexplainable explosion.

She almost felt bad about eavesdropping on them until she realized they were talking about _her. _When she heard Kingsley mention the scratches on Remus's back, she covered her mouth in horror. _Did she really do that? _The night had been so full of tangled emotions, she couldn't remember half of what she did or said. Thankfully, Remus didn't seem to be upset about it in the least.

As the conversation progressed, she found herself a little irked at Kingsley for being so meddlesome. Of course, he _did _mention that Remus had had fantasies about her…_Was he joking? _She had certainly had her share about Remus, but she never thought for a moment he might have had one about her. Feeling a little braver, she stepped nearer to the door. She wanted to get even closer, but she knew Remus's sense of smell would pick up her scent before she could even draw her wand.

When Remus agreed to give Kingsley one detail about their night together, she held her breath, afraid to know what he would say but too curious to miss it. Holding up her Extendable Ears, she heard Remus say, "All I can say is that it was incredible."

_Incredible?!?! Wahoo! He enjoyed it! _She had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from squealing in delight. Moving quietly but quickly back to the bedroom, she shut the door gently and placed a silencing charm on the room. She then allowed herself a very un-Hermione-like celebration, complete with jumping up and down on the bed and schoolgirl giggling.


	10. Confirming

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. The site wouldn't let me update this chapter for some strange reason...anyway, here it is (I don't own Harry Potter).**

* * *

Remus's POV

After a little more friendly badgering, Kingsley finally left to head back to his flat. Remus kept glancing at the door, expecting Hermione to walk in on them at anytime. He could pick up her scent, but it was very faint and slightly different. He assumed she must have used a new shampoo in the shower, and pushed the thought aside.

He quickly returned to his original task of preparing lunch for him and his new bride. The idea of having someone as beautiful as Hermione for a wife brought a smile to his lips. Technically, they were only married in the eyes of muggles, and he had no claims on her in the wizarding world. Practically speaking, however, he considered them a couple…an extremely unconventional couple, maybe, but a couple nonethelessIt was highly unlikely _she_ saw it that way, but maybe once their child was born…

Just as he finished setting two plates down on the table, Hermione walked in the kitchen. She had on an old pair of jeans with a cute little t-shirt that he recognized as the one Harry had given her last Christmas. She looked absolutely delectable in her muggle clothes, and he thought about saying so, but what came out instead was, "Good afternoon, love. Are sandwiches okay?"

_Such a coward! _He scolded himself. He wanted to be honest and tell her how he felt, but she made him feel like a clueless schoolboy every time he was around her. He was halfway surprised he didn't stutter the way his mouth went dry when she was around. Now that they had slept together, he knew it would only get worse.

"Good morning, Remus," she responded with a smile. "Sandwiches are perfect. You really didn't have to fix lunch for me today."

"It's no trouble. I was happy to do it," Remus answered, placing a glass of pumpkin juice in front of her.

"I know, but I should be the one taking care of you. After all, you've got a busy night ahead of you." It took Remus a while to realize what she was referring to…the full moon. Amazingly, his impending transformation wasn't the only thing on his mind. Normally, it was all he could think about, but it seemed to have been replaced by thoughts, both naughty and nice, of a young witch five feet away from him.

"Of course," he responded, smiling at her again. He expected the morning to be awkward, but it had been nothing but pleasant so far. She hadn't seemed the least bit upset or disappointed…It might have been wishful thinking on his part, but she almost seemed _happy _to him. The thought that he might have had a little something to do with it was an enormous boost to his ego. "Kingsley just dropped off the wolfsbane potion from Snape."

"Oh, I thought maybe I heard something," she said vaguely as she took a bite out of her sandwich. She closed her eyes in pleasure and licked her lips before making the smallest of moans. "This sandwich is delicious, Remus. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

Remus continued staring at her as he felt the wolf stirring in him again. _Down boy! _He instructed himself, praying he could keep the wolf at bay for a while. Hearing her little sounds of pleasure reminded him of the previous past few hours, and Moony wanted a repeat as soon as possible. He wasn't able to form words, much less sentences, so they ate in companionable silence until Hermione asked, "Would you like to have some company tonight?"

He blinked, staring at her in bewilderment. She was the smartest witch he had met – surely she understood he was a danger to her, even with the potion. "Hermione, you know it's not safe, and-"

"I'm an Animagus, Remus," she interrupted quickly, biting her lip nervously.

"I'm guessing an unregistered one?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow up. _He should have known_…

"Technically," she conceded, shifting uneasily in her chair. "I haven't exactly gotten around to registering yet, but I will soon. Dumbledore knows, of course. I'm a fox, by the way," she said, flashing him a bashful smile. "So, back to my original question. Would you like some company tonight?"

He went to sit down beside Hermione and covered her hand with his. It probably wasn't the best idea with Moony being so attracted to Hermione, but the truth was, _Remus _was every bit as attracted to her as Moony was…he just hid it better. When he touched her hand, however, he realized what was different…His face immediately broke out into a grin, causing Hermione to look at him like he had temporarily lost his mind. "Hermione, I would love the company, but I'm afraid you can't come with me tonight."

"Why not?" Hermione demanded, stopping just short of whining.

"You will need to be in your animal form to be around me, and that is not possible right now," he calmly responded, knowing it would provoke her to ask yet another question.

"Why isn't it possible for me to transfigure now?" she asked, her tone more confused than angry now.

She looked as if she was preparing an argument, but he cut her off before she could speak. "Because, love," Remus replied with a smile, "You're pregnant."

Hermione's POV

"W-w-what?" she stammered, staring at Remus's smiling face. _How did he know? It had been less than twenty-four hours since they had slept together, surely he couldn't know…_

"You're pregnant," Remus repeated, his voice gentler this time.

"How…" her voice trailed off, and Remus quirked an eyebrow at her as she felt her face flush. "I didn't mean _how did it happen_, I meant _how do you know_," she explained, feeling somewhat foolish.

"Your scent," he replied simply. "I noticed your scent was a little different, a little more like mine. At first, I assumed it was because of last night," he said, his cheeks slightly pink, "but after the shower, you still smell the same way."

"Oh," Hermione replied, unable to think of an appropriate response. "Does my scent smell _worse?_" she asked, silently cursing herself. She felt stupid asking such a silly question, but her curiosity got the better of her, as usual.

"No," Remus said slowly, looking thoughtful. "it actually smells even better. I probably wouldn't have caught it if it wasn't the full moon tonight, but I could just barely detect the difference. It smells like…well, it's smell like you're carrying a very small part of me inside you," he said, giving her a wry smile.

She let her eyes drift from Remus's face down to her flat stomach. If Remus was right, she was now carrying a child…_his _child, to be exact. She was infinitely glad she was sitting down at the moment because she probably would have fainted otherwise. Remus, seeing her distress, immediately pulled his chair closer and placed an arm around her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in her hair. "If you don't think you can do this, it will be okay. I won't force you, even if-"

"I want to do this, Remus," she replied, cutting him off. "It's just a little…sudden." She could feel his arm tense around her. "I mean, I knew it could happen after just one night, especially since we worked it around our _cycles," _she allowed herself a small smile, "but I thought I would have a few days to adjust to the idea."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Remus said, regret lacing his voice. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm afraid I'm not that sensitive sometimes, and I fear I may seem even worse to you a few months down the road."

Shaking her head, Hermione replied, "Remus, you are one of the most sensitive people I've met. It's not your fault, really, I just needed to wrap my mind around it, that's all." Taking a deep breath, she smiled as she turned to face him, "I'm really going to be a mother, aren't I?"

"Yes, love, you are," Remus answered, smiling back at her. Her heart was starting to race, and it had more to do with his proximity than it did with the idea of impending motherhood.

She turned her head slightly, hoping to distract herself from the urge to kiss him, and said, "You don't regret it, do you?"

When she finally turned her head back to face him, he placed his left hand on her cheek. "I wouldn't have minded it taking a little longer to happen, but no, I don't regret it." She blinked at his words, trying to decipher exactly what he was saying. _Was it too soon for him…or was he saying that he wanted to keep 'trying'?_

Before she could make up her mind about his intended meaning, he spoke. "Of course, last night was so wonderful, I should have realized it would result in the conception of our child." As he spoke, he had leaned forward slightly until their faces were mere inches apart. Calling upon her Gryffindor courage, Hermione leaned forward, pressing her lips gently to his.

The kiss only lasted a few moments until Hermione pulled back, curious and terrified at Remus's reaction. True, he had initiated it to some degree, but she had no idea how he would respond to _her_ kissing _him._ Practically speaking, they had already accomplished their _task, _so there was no reason for them to be doing this…unless, of course, it was no longer about the task.

"Hermione," Remus breathed, his voice a mere whisper. He leaned forward again, and Hermione closed her eyes in anticipation. His other hand had moved to her waist, and she could feel a familiar warmth spreading quickly through her veins.

"Hermione? Remus?" a voice called out from the living room. They immediately jumped apart, staring at the kitchen door guiltily. Hermione knew it was Harry, his voice easily recognizable to her. Luckily, Remus had quickly stridden to the kitchen counter before Harry made his way into the kitchen.

"Hello, mates!" he said cheerily, completely oblivious to what had just transpired between her and Remus. He planted a friendly kiss on Hermione's cheek, and Remus made a sound like a low growl, but quickly turned it into a cough. Hermione glanced at him questioningly, but he refused to meet her gaze.

"Hello, Harry," Remus replied, reaching for another plate. "Care to join us for lunch?"

"Just ate, actually, but thanks anyway," Harry said, taking the chair next to Hermione. She noticed Remus's eyes narrowed a bit, but he didn't say anything.

"Harry, would it be possible for you to take Hermione with you to The Burrow tonight?" Remus asked as he took the seat on the other side of Hermione. "It's the full moon, and I think it would be better if no one was here for the transformation."

She wanted to argue, but she felt Remus's hand squeeze her thigh underneath the table. As much as she wanted to be near him tonight, she knew she would consent to his wishes. His transformation was difficult enough without her causing additional stress, and he would undoubtedly be worried about her if she stayed. After all he had done for her, she wouldn't allow her selfish desires to make things worse for him. Not to mention the fact that it was nearly impossible to think with his hand on her thigh…

"Sure, Remus," Harry said easily, glancing towards Hermione. "I've got to head back to work, but I'll be by around dinner time, and we can head over then. Okay by you?"

Hermione glanced quickly at Remus, who gave a nearly imperceptible nod. She immediately replied, "Sounds perfect."

Harry left a few minutes later, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. As much as she enjoyed seeing her best friend, she really wanted a few more moments with Remus to discuss the recent _development. _Much to her disappointment, however, Remus informed her that he would be on a last-minute assignment with Kingsley until later on in the evening. Trying to hide her disappointment, she merely smiled and nodded her head in understanding. He must have sensed her feelings, however, because he gave her a tender kiss on the lips before apparating away.

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly, despite her growing distress. After the full moon, Remus had understandably been exhausted. She hadn't been able to spend much time with him, and having an in-depth conversation with him had been out of the question. She felt like she was in some sort of relationship limbo. She wasn't entirely sure of her feelings for Remus, or vice versa, but she knew it would be impossible for her to figure it out without talking to him first. Harry's unexpected arrival the other night had interrupted what Hermione knew would be an amazing kiss, and Remus had yet to make a move since that night.

Sighing in frustration, she tidied up the bedsheets before heading into the kitchen. The one positive development was that Remus had insisted she continue to sleep with him in his bed. Nothing had happened, of course, but it was still comforting to spend the night lying next to him. He had confided in her that some of his nightmares had returned, and her sharing his bed seemed to be the only thing that helped. Overjoyed at the prospect of her presence being a calming influence on him, she immediately jumped at the idea, and had shared his bed every night since.

"Hermione?" a voice in the hallway inquired.

"Coming!" she yelled, hurrying to grab her purse on the way out. She and Remus were headed to St. Mungo's for her appointment, and she was as nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. She was fairly certain that Remus's hunch was correct, but having a mediwitch confirm it made it seem all the more real in her mind.

As she walked out into the hallway, she gasped in surprise. Remus was standing there, dressed in muggle jeans and a t-shirt, and he looked absolutely delicious. The shirt clung to him in all the right places, accentuating the lean muscles in his arms and abdomen. The jeans rode low on his hips, and she couldn't help but think of what he was hiding underneath. Remus, seeing her face, shifted uncomfortably. "Is something wrong, Hermione?"

Blinking rapidly, she shook her head. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks at her blatant perusal of him, but he thankfully seemed unaware of the reason for her stares. "No, Remus, I just didn't realize you owned muggle clothes."

Remus glanced down, grinning cheekily. "Harry convinced me to get these. He said if I was going to be seen around the town with such a beautiful lady, I needed to start dressing a little 'cooler', in his words. Please don't tell me how ridiculous it looks."

She chuckled and smiled back at Remus before replying, "You don't look ridiculous, Remus, you look _hot_. You could almost pass for a muggle model." For once, she managed not to blush when she complimented him, _thank Merlin._

Remus's cheeks, however, had a definite tinge to them as he held out his hand for her. "I doubt that, Hermione, but I'm, er, glad you approve," he said hesitantly as he smiled down at her. Pulling her towards him, he wrapped his arms securely around his waist as he apparated them to St. Mungo's.

Remus's POV

Silently remembering to thank Harry for the clothes, Remus walked down the hallway towards the mediwitches' office. He wasn't entirely sure what Hermione's reaction would be, but hearing that he looked _hot _was better than he could have hoped for. He had never considered himself handsome, at least not comparatively speaking. After growing up with notorious heartbreakers like James Potter and Sirius Black, he had always labeled himself as _tolerable._

Glancing down at Hermione, he again felt a sense of awe at her composure. While the prospect of having a child was scary to him, he knew it would be even worse for her. He didn't have to carry the child for nine months, and he wasn't going to be the one giving birth either. She would be alone in bearing that burden, but she didn't appear to be terribly bothered by it. After her initial shock the other day, he hadn't seen one ounce of trepidation from her. He had tried to be a reassuring presence for her, but he found himself drawing on her strength instead of the other way around.

When they finally made their way into the examining room, he realized the mediwitch they were seeing was different than the original one who had tested them. Politely as he could, he asked about the whereabouts of the other mediwitch, and the blond-haired woman in front of him gave him a puzzled look. "Were you not informed?" She glanced pointedly at Hermione, "I spoke with your grandfather the other day, and he requested that your case be transferred to me. I've dealt with five werewolf pregnancies, the most of anyone at the hospital," she said with a touch of pride in her voice.

As she turned her back to shut the door, Remus shot an amused look at Hermione and mouthed 'Dumbledore.' She bit back a laugh as the mediwitch introduced herself. "I'm Sharon, and I'll be your mediwitch from this point forward. Now, your chart says you were here about a possible pregnancy, so let's get started, shall we?"

She gestured towards the table, and Hermione reluctantly climbed up, her face looking a little pale. Remus moved his chair closer to the bed, and took her hand in his. She offered a grateful smile before turning her attention back to Sharon. A few moments later, the mediwitch waved her wand, muttering a spell he had never heard. Hermione let out a small squeak, and he suddenly realized he was squeezing her hand a little _too _hard. Murmuring an apology, he forced himself to relax, at least for her sake.

The mediwitch consulted her chart briefly, making numerous notes on the clipboard. The tension was almost unbearable for him, and he could feel his sweat forming on his upper lip. He was about to scream in frustration when the mediwitch looked up with a huge smile on her face and said, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. It appears that you are going to be parents in about seven months."


	11. Telling the Order

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay - I've had this written for a few days, but couldn't get it to upload. I promise another chapter soon!**

* * *

Remus's POV

He felt like he had been punched in the gut..._hard._ _Seven months? _He couldn't bring himself to look at Hermione, knowing the anger would be evident on his face. They had slept together only a week ago, so there was no way the baby was his if she was due in seven months. He felt, for lack of a better word…_betrayed. _He knew it didn't make a lot of sense because they weren't technically 'seeing' each other two months ago, but the idea that she had been with someone else right before him and hadn't told him she could be pregnant…

"That's not possible," Hermione said, her voice barely above a whisper. "We were just together a few days ago."

Apparently the mediwitch saw the look on their faces because she hurriedly explained, "I apologize, I thought your previous mediwitch would have warned you. Werewolf pregnancies are a bit different from the normal pregnancy. I take it this is the first child for you both?" When they nodded their heads, neither one able to speak, she continued, "If the child is the offspring of a werewolf, male or female, they are usually born within seven months instead of nine or ten. Werewolves, as I'm sure you know Mr. Lupin, are stronger than normal witches or wizards, and so they naturally develop faster in the womb. According to my calculations," she said as she consulted her chart again, "I would say you are approximately 6 days along, give or take a day."

Remus let out a huge sigh of relief, not realizing he had been holding his breath. He turned to Hermione, who looked as relieved as he did. Sharon simply smiled as she added, "You and the baby are both healthy, and I think we'll be able to tell the sex within the next four or five weeks."

She went on to explain several other details regarding the pregnancy, but Remus barely heard a word. He kept his eyes transfixed on Hermione, not believing that he had ever doubted her. He should have known she wouldn't do that to him, and he hoped she would forgive him for his momentary distrust. After a few more instructions, Sharon handed Hermione a slip of paper with her next appointment date written on it, and left the room.

Clearing his throat, Remus leaned forward, hoping to catch Hermione's eye. "I-I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to doubt you, it's just that-"

"It's okay, Remus," she said gently, giving him a reassuring smile. "I would have felt the same way if I were in your shoes. I'm not mad, I promise." Seeing the relief on his face, she added, "The important thing is that we are having a child, and he or she is healthy."

Feeling a sudden urge to hold her, Remus immediately enveloped her in a hug. Her small arms wrapped around his neck, and he pulled her closer to him. Burying his face in her hair, he whispered, "Gods, Hermione, you did it. I can't believe it, you did it."

The sound of someone clearing their throat had Remus pulling back from Hermione. Sharon, the mediwitch, had apparently left something behind. Remus stared at her guiltily, to which she only smiled. "Sorry for the interruption, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. Just needed to fetch my chart," she said as she held up the clipboard. She headed towards the door, pausing as she placed her hand on the doorknob. "And by the way, I wasn't there, but I'm quite sure you had a hand in it, too, Mr. Lupin."

Hermione's POV

Her stomach was in knots as she prepared for the Order meeting later on that night. As promised, they would be informing everyone of the pregnancy, and she was a little bit terrified with how it would go. Everyone had been supportive so far, but the confirmation of a pregnancy was also the confirmation of another fact…that she and Remus had slept together. For someone who tried to keep the few dates she had a secret, it was near torture to then have to admit in front of several others that you had indeed slept with a man old enough to be your father.

Thankfully, Remus had stayed with her most of the day, which had helped tremendously. He was incredibly supportive, despite having apologized numerous times about doubting her. She had been shocked when the mediwitch had first told her the 'due date', and she didn't dare look at Remus. She could feel him tense up beside her, and Merlin knew what was running through his mind. She had tried to reassure Remus that she understood why he was upset, and he hadn't really even _said _anything in the office, but she could tell he still felt a little guilty.

After finishing the little bit of research she had to do for the day, she set to cleaning the house. Remus had been sent on an assignment for the Order, so she needed something to occupy her time. Harry had found her halfway through the task, claiming it was a 'nesting' instinct of mothers-to-be, but she just laughed. It was actually more of a nervous habit than anything. Her nerves were so taut today that even reading a good book couldn't keep her attention. When Remus arrived home around 5:00, the house was practically spotless. After he found out Harry was home, they decided to go ahead and let him in on the day's events.

"Harry? Care to join us for a minute?" Remus called out from the living room couch. After sending her a comforting smile, he moved over to make room for Harry to sit down in between them.

"Sure, mates, be right there," Harry yelled from the kitchen. He emerged a few moments later, laden down with various snacks and a couple of butterbeers. When he saw their expressions, he shrugged. "I'm a growing boy, remember?"

Hermione laughed as she watched her best friend take a seat. She was almost as nervous about this as she was the Order meeting, but she knew Harry would be supportive as always. His friendship had been a constant in her life for the past seven years, and he had already promised it wouldn't change now. "Harry, we'd like to talk to you for a moment if you don't mind," Hermione began.

Harry sighed as he leaned back on the couch. "Don't worry, mates, I'm way ahead of you," he said resignedly.

"You are?" Remus asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Of course. I know you're going to be trying for a baby, and you probably don't want The-Boy-Who-Lived to get in the way. If you want me to move out, I can, really. Molly's already offered a place at The Burrow, so I can leave tonight if you need me to."

Hermione just stared in shock at Harry. How could he honestly think they wouldn't want him around? Okay, his presence might have been a bit awkward if he had been there during the _conception, _but that part was over. Shaking her head furiously, she replied, "Harry, we do _not _want you to move out. We were actually hoping you would stay with us if you don't mind."

It was Harry's turn to look shocked now as he glanced quickly between Remus and Hermione. Seeing no signs of them joking, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, because I really _do _like staying here. Remus is about the best housemate a guy could ask for, and now that Hermione is here, we can have good cooking, too!"

"I'm really not that good of a cook, Harry," she mumbled, slightly embarrassed at the compliment.

"I beg to differ. I've very much enjoyed your cooking the last few days," Remus said, his amber eyes locked on hers. The heat radiating from his gaze nearly melted her insides. She was grateful Harry was between them at the moment because she would have been tempted to throw herself at him otherwise.

"Ahem," Harry said, clearing his throat. "So, was there anything else you needed to ask me?"

"Oh, um, yes, Harry," Hermione replied, feeling her face turn red. If she kept staring at Remus like that, Harry might change his mind about enjoying staying with them. "We actually would like you to do us the honor of being the baby's godfather."

"M-m-me?" Harry stammered, staring at her with his mouth gaping open. She just nodded, trying not to laugh at his expression…it really _was _priceless. "I'm going to be a godfather?" he whispered.

"If you'd like to, the job is yours," Remus said, sending her an amused smile.

"Gods, Remus, Hermione…I don't know what to say," Harry said, still fumbling over his words.

"If you'd rather not, Harry, it's no big deal," Hermione said gently, leaning forward slightly.

"What?" Harry practically yelled. "Of course I want to! I just, I mean, it's just…" he shook his head, and Hermione could see the unshed tears in shimmering his emerald eyes. "I'm just so happy for the two of you."

He launched himself into Hermione's arms, nearly knocking her back onto the couch. Despite her best efforts, she felt a few tears slip down her cheeks. When Harry finally pulled back from the embrace, she realized she wasn't the only one who had let a few tears fall. Harry then immediately hugged a smiling Remus, even though the hug was somewhat subdued compared to their hug. Turning back to her, he smiled as he wiped away his tears, "You've got about seven weeks left, so don't take too long!"

Hermione sat confused for a moment before realizing what he was referring to. They only had seven weeks left until the deadline set by the Ministry. "Actually, Harry, I-I'm already pregnant."

If he was happy before, it was nothing compared to his reaction now. He immediately picked up her from the couch in a crushing embrace, twirling her around in the air. When he finally set her down, Remus looked like he was ready to pounce on Harry. "Be careful with her, Harry, she's pregnant now."

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at Remus. She had been pregnant for six _days, _not six _months! S_he knew he would probably be a little overprotective since the pregnancy was extremely important to him, but she hoped he would be a bit more reasonable. Unfortunately, Harry seemed to agree with Remus and immediately apologized. "Harry, it's not a big deal. I'm pregnant, not helpless."

Harry calmly eyed her skeptically as she stood there giving him her best Molly Weasley impression. He suddenly whirled about to face Remus. "She cleaned the whole house today!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at her as if he was accusing her of a crime.

"What?" Remus asked, furrowing his brow. "You mean _you_ didn't clean the house?" he asked Harry disbelievingly.

"No! Why would I do that?" Harry responded, acting like the very idea of him cleaning was ridiculous.

Hermione was starting to get a little exasperated. "I just cleaned the house, Remus, it's really not-"

"You need to sit down, Hermione. I had no idea you did that. You don't need to be cleaning like that in your condition," his voice was gentle but firm, and she could tell he wasn't going to respond well to her arguments. She remembered her mother's words of advice before their wedding…_Learn to pick your battles, dear. _Deciding this was a battle she could afford to lose, she dutifully sat down on the couch. Remus immediately fluffed the pillows behind her, while Harry brought her something to drink from the kitchen.

As she leaned back, she had to admit she _was _a little tired from cleaning. Naturally, she wasn't going to let them know, but it wouldn't hurt if she took just a _little _nap before the meeting. Yawning, she closed her eyes as she curled up on the couch. Five minutes later, Remus emerged from the library with the book she requested in his hand, smiling as he saw the mother of his child in peaceful slumber.

Harry's POV

The Order meeting couldn't come fast enough. He had promised Remus he wouldn't say anything ahead of time, but he was nearly bursting at the seams with the good news. _He was going to be a godfather! _It was like a dream come true for him. He loved kids, and eventually wanted his own, but he knew it would be several years down the road before that would happen. Now, however, he could gain some beneficial experience without _all_ of the normal responsibility. And, of course, he absolutely couldn't _wait_ to spoil his godchild rotten! He had always thought it odd how Sirius had seemed so thrilled to be his godfather, but now he knew all too well how exciting it could be.

He walked into the meeting room, only to find Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall already there. After exchanging pleasantries, he took a seat on the far corner. He knew everyone would be wanting to congratulate Hermione and Remus once they heard the news, so he decided to place himself out of harm's way. A few minutes later, most of the other Order members showed up, save a few who were still on assignments. When Hermione and Remus showed up, he noticed that they were holding hands. It seemed a little odd, but then again, she _was _telling everyone about the pregnancy tonight, so it was probably just a sign of support…_right? _

Dumbledore immediately started the meeting, reporting on the progress made in the latest attempt to capture Death Eaters. Marcus Lestrange was causing additional problems in the Ministry, but they thankfully had nothing to do with the werewolf decree. Harry noticed that both Hermione and Remus tensed up once his name was mentioned. Other than that, the meeting was relatively subdued…so far.

"Well, Remus, I hear that you have some news to report," Dumbledore said, turning his smiling face towards the werewolf.

Remus's face flushed a little, and he nodded his head. The room had suddenly gotten deathly quiet. Even Ron and Tonks were silent as they waited on Remus's response. The rest of the Order members seemed to be holding their breath, waiting for the other shoe to drop, so to speak. Remus cleared his throat, then said quietly but with a noticeable touch of pride, "Hermione is pregnant."

Although Harry knew the Order members might be excited, he wasn't quite prepared for the unbridled hubbub that broke out at the mention of those three little words. Mrs. Weasley, who had been one of those holding her breath, let out a cry of joy, as well as McGonagall and Arthur Weasley. Fred and George, who happened to be seated next to Hermione, immediately encased her in a hug, while the others made their way over hurriedly to express congratulations to the couple.

Harry saw the enormous smile on Remus's face, and he realized he couldn't remember when he had looked happier than he did at this moment. It seemed so strange to see the elation on his face, when it held nothing but despair less than two weeks ago. Seeing his friends happy and smiling warmed his heart to no end.

As the members hugged Remus and Hermione in turn, Harry noticed Remus tensed up every time a male hugged Hermione. There was barely an inch between them, and he seemed to be touching her at all times. Although he couldn't prove it yet, he was starting to get the sneaking suspicion that Remus viewed Hermione as more than just the mother of his child.

Thankfully, Ron was sitting silently at the table, not saying a word. Tonks was whispering something to Snape, and she walked into the kitchen, going unnoticed by the other members. A few moments later, Snape followed her, giving only a slight nod of acknowledgement to Remus, who nodded in return. Harry figured that the gesture would seem pitiable to some, but it was probably the closest Snape had ever come to congratulating anyone.


	12. Protection

Hermione's POV

"Oh!" she said, turning towards Remus. "We forgot to tell them the other news." Nodding her head towards Harry, she flashed Remus a knowing smile. "We've asked Harry to be the baby's godfather."

The Order members immediately turned their attention on Harry, showering him with hugs and handshakes. Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he received all the well-wishes from his friends. She had hoped Ron would at least congratulate Harry, but he merely glared menacingly at his best friend. Tonks appeared to have left the room, and Hermione had to admit she wasn't exactly upset by her absence. As soon as all the congratulations were uttered, Dumbledore turned the focus back to Order business.

"Before I forget, I want to hand out the assignments for this week," Dumbledore said as he handed out various parchments to the Order members. Naturally, she was given several tasks, all of which involved research _only. _

"I can't take this assignment, Albus," Remus said sharply, causing everyone, including Hermione, to cast their eyes in his direction. Remus was usually the most enthusiastic about new assignments, and he hadn't turned one down since Hermione had joined the Order.

"May I inquire as to why you are unable to take the assignment, Remus?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes still twinkling. Although his face was serious, his eyes always seemed to give the impression that he was laughing inside.

"Harry and I can't both be gone at the same time. One of us needs to be here for Hermione," Remus explained as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She fought to keep a contented smile from forming on her lips.

"Hermione can stay with us," Arthur offered, glancing at his wife who nodded vigorously. "We always love having her around."

Hermione looked up at Remus, expecting him to agree, but was surprised when he merely shook his head. "I appreciate the offer, but the safest place for her is here. I don't want to leave her unattended if I can help it."

He sounded so determined, Hermione _almost _didn't speak up, but she had already let him win one battle without a fight. Plus, it was more than a little irritating having people refer to her as if she wasn't standing directly in front of them. "Remus, The Burrow is nearly as safe as Grimmauld Place. I honestly think I'll be fine, so there's-"

"Remus is right," Dumbledore said, cutting her off in mid-sentence. She really wanted to argue the point a little more, but she was still a lower member of the Order, and the authoritative tone in Dumbledore's voice let her know it would be pointless. "Kingsley, would you mind switching assignments with Remus here?"

Kingsley immediately stepped forward to switch parchments with Remus, who nodded his head at Dumbledore. "I'll go ahead and leave now, so I should be back well before Harry has to leave tomorrow." With that, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and apparated into thin air. Hermione barely had time to register what was going on before he disappeared. This was one of those times when she thought it would have been easier to fall in love with a muggle…or at least someone who couldn't vanish on a whim.

Everyone seemed a little flustered at Remus's sudden departure, but Professor McGonagall immediately took charge of the situation. "Hermione, dear, why don't you tell us a little more about the pregnancy?" Hermione started at her words, sending her a blank look. _Why did she want to know about the pregnancy? _The older woman continued, "It's officially _Order business _nowdear, and we will all be protecting you and the baby for the next nine months."

Hermione gave her a weak smile as she sat down once again in her chair. The other members began returning to their chairs as well, all of them apparently interested in 'the pregnancy.' Realizing she would no longer have any semblance of privacy, she began, "Actually, werewolf pregnancies only last seven months, so the baby will be here sooner than you think."

As expected, each new bit of information she revealed sparked yet another question. Hermione relayed most of the details the mediwitch had given her, pausing to explain how her 'grandfather' had transferred their case to the most experienced mediwitch at St. Mungo's. Several members chuckled, not the least bit fooled by Dumbledore's innocent expression. When the older wizard finally spoke, however, she found herself hesitating to answer. "Hermione, how is Remus affected by all this?"

She opened her mouth to answer, then shut it again. Even though the members needed to know how Remus would change over the next seven months, it still felt wrong to talk about him when he wasn't present. Dumbledore must have sensed her inner conflict because he added, "It's best that we know now so we can prepare. We are thrilled you have conceived, but the Order plans on protecting all three of you until this ridiculous law is repealed." He kept his twinkling blue eyes on hers as he spoke, and she knew she was fighting a losing battle.

Sighing defeatedly, she responded, "Obviously, I will undergo changes as well as Remus. The mediwitch said the hormones may be a little worse for me than _normal _mums-to-be, especially around the full moon. She also stated that Remus would become a little…protective," she nearly faltered on the last word, trying to phrase it as best as possible.

Dumbledore nodded at her words, while Fred piped up, "Is that why he growled at me when I hugged you?"

"Fred Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, shooting a glare at her son.

"Mum, don't yell at him, it's true!" George chimed in, earning a glare himself. "He growled at me, too!"

"Maybe he was just afraid you two would slip a Two-Ton Tongue Toffee in her pocket," Harry said laughingly.

Hermione felt herself blushing, but she couldn't help but laugh at the twins' inept attempt to appear innocent. Their expressions of feigned shock didn't diminish Mrs. Weasley's glare in the least, even though Arthur seemed to be suppressing a slight smile. As much as she didn't want to, she knew she would have to explain. "Fred, George, you're actually right," she said, sending an apologetic smile to Mrs. Weasley. She knew confirming their argument would only encourage more of their outrageous behavior, but it couldn't be helped. "Remus _will_ become more protective of the baby, and hence me, especially around other males. The exception, of course, will be Harry since he is the godfather." She smiled inwardly as she caught sight of Harry's chest swell with pride out of the corner of her eye.

"Is that why he didn't want you to stay at The Burrow?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Yes, I'm sure that was it," Hermione quickly agreed, not wanting to answer any more questions than necessary about that particular topic.

"So, once the baby is born, Remus will return to normal again?" Fred asked, still wearing his typical good-natured smile.

"Of course," Hermione replied with a smile. She was eternally thankful when the conversation finally moved on to the much-safer topic of baby names and nursery colors. As the evening wound down, the Weasley twins had convinced most of the Order members to place bets on the gender of the baby. Even Dumbledore got in on the action, placing a five-galleon bet on a girl. McGonagall scolded him for encouraging such reckless behavior, then ended up discreetly slipping Fred her own five-galleon bet before apparating away.

As the members slowly left the room, Hermione sat in her chair, wondering about the earlier conversation. The mediwitch stated Remus would become protective, even possessive of her, but that still didn't explain what had been bothering her for days. When she and Remus had slept together, he had murmured in her ear over and over again, "You're mine, Hermione, all mine." Unless she was mistaken, Remus didn't even remember saying it, and he had never mentioned it. It had actually happened _before _she became pregnant, or technically _as _she became pregnant, so it couldn't have been due to his reaction to her carrying his child...If that wasn't it, then what was it?

Remus's POV

Thankful to have the assignment out of the way, Remus quickly apparated back to Grimmauld Place. The assignment mainly consisted of surveillance, which wasn't dangerous but certainly time-consuming. It also created large blocks of time where all Remus had to do was think. Naturally, his mind's favorite topic was a petite, brown-haired witch named Hermione…

He had replayed in his mind nearly every moment of the past few days with her. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way she walked…They had only been living together for a few days, but he felt like they had been together for years. She fit so well into his life, and the fact that she was having his baby only made her more beautiful in his eyes. He had tried to convince himself that he was only attracted to her because she was carrying his child, but he finally admitted the truth – he was falling for Hermione, and their child had nothing to do with it.

He remembered back to what she said at the meeting when they first discussed the situation. She had said '_we will raise the child together'…_He couldn't help but hope that meant she would stay with him after the child was born. In actuality, he wanted her to stay with him because she loved him, not because she felt obligated. He had exactly seven months to make her fall in love with him, and he didn't want to waste a minute of it. The first order of business was to find out what, or rather _who_, he was up against.

When he reached the kitchen, he found Hermione putting away groceries in the cupboard. She was leaning up on her tiptoes, trying to reach a cabinet. He wordlessly wrapped one arm around her waist while he reached for the desired item on the shelf with his other hand. She gave a small gasp of surprise before she relaxed in his grip.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said with a smile.

"Oh? What exactly _did _you mean to do, Remus?" Hermione responded with a teasing smile of her own.

"I was just wanting to be a gentleman, that's all, love," he said, not bothering to move his arm from her waist. He was pleased to note that she didn't seem uncomfortable with how close they were to each other.

"Well, since you are such a _gentleman_, perhaps you would set the table for me? I've just got to finish the sauce, and then we can eat dinner," she said, turning her attention back to the magically heated pan in front of her.

"Of course, but isn't it a little early for dinner?" Remus asked with a slight frown on his face. He _was _hungry, but setting the table meant letting go of her, something he didn't want to do at the moment. He reluctantly released her as he began rummaging for silverware.

"Harry has to head out soon, so I thought we would eat early tonight." Seeing the look on his face, she asked worriedly, "Is that okay?"

"Yes, it's no problem at all," Remus answered, trying to erase the frown from his expression. It irked him that she had changed her schedule for Harry, even though he knew it was irrational to feel that way. He just couldn't help but wonder…

"Hey, Remus!" Harry called out as he burst through the kitchen. "Right on time! I'm just heading out right now," he said as he gave Hermione a peck on the cheek. "I'll have to take mine to go, 'Mione."

Hermione dutifully wrapped up Harry's food and handed it to him. After hugging her goodbye, he quickly apparated to his newest assignment. "Well, that was a bit of a whirlwind greeting," Remus commented as he finished setting the table for two.

"Yeah, Harry's been antsy all day. I think he was ready to start the assignment. If he has too much free time, he starts thinking about the war or Sirius, and that usually ends up depressing him." Hermione said as she grabbed two cups from the cupboard.

Remus waited until she had sat down next to him at the table before he spoke. He had tried to figure out how he could ask the question tactfully, but it would more than likely upset her anyway. Regardless, he was going crazy not knowing the answer, so…"Hermione, did you and Harry ever…" he trailed off, hoping she would pick up the hint. When she didn't respond, he continued, "Well, did you two ever, er…did you two sleep together? Not that it's any of my business, so if you don't want to answer, I understand," he added hurriedly.

Hermione's eyes had widened, and she slowly shook her head before responding. "Harry and I have never been…together, Remus. We're just friends." She was quiet for a moment, then spoke again, "I've only been with one other man besides you."

Hearing that he was only her second lover made his heart leap for joy. He hated himself for asking, but his heart was screaming for him to find out. "May I ask who it was?" _Please don't say Ron…_

Instead of responding, Hermione glanced down at her plate, almost as if she was staring through the table. When she finally spoke, her voice was unusually quiet. "It was Viktor Krum. We were together right before the war, and he…" she paused to take a deep breath, "he and I had talked about marriage. I didn't tell anyone at the time, and when he died, I thought it pointless to dwell on what might have been."

At that precise moment, Remus felt lower than flobberworm. He had practically forced her to tell him about her painful past all because of his insecurity. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I…don't know what to say. I shouldn't have asked, and I apologize for-"

"Don't apologize, Remus," Hermione said softly, raising her head to meet his eyes. "You're the only person I've told, and quite frankly, it feels kind of nice to get it out in the open." She gave him a small smile, "Besides, I was younger then, and looking back, I highly doubt we would have ended up together."

He didn't dare ask why, but she continued speaking as if he had voiced the unspoken question. "He was from a long line of purebloods, all of whom thought muggleborns were despicable. He even had a few family members join Voldemort. Dating me in secret was one thing, but he would have had to turn his back on his entire family if he wanted to marry me," she said with just a hint of sadness in her voice.

"He would have been crazy not to," Remus said, mostly to himself, but Hermione heard his words anyway.

"Thank you, Remus," Hermione said, her face flushing a little at the compliment. He was glad that his words had a positive effect on her. After drudging up agonizing memories, the _least _he could do was make her smile again.

"I truly mean that, Hermione," he said, leaning forward slightly to capture her gaze. "You knew I was a werewolf long before Harry and Ron, yet you told no one. You could have betrayed me a thousand times over without anyone thinking badly of you, yet you gave me the benefit of the doubt. Any man would be foolish to give you up."

* * *

**Note: The next chapter will speed things up a bit. It should be posted within the next 72 hours. :) Thanks so much for all the reviews, suggestions, and feedback!**


	13. Changes

Hermione's POV

When Remus told her any man would be crazy to give her up, she desperately wanted to confess that she felt the same way about any woman who would pass up the chance to be with him. Instead, she blushed furiously and offered a pathetic 'thank you' to his unbelievably flattering words. She remembered being a little shy around Viktor at first, but he had never affected her the way Remus had. When Remus had wrapped his arm around her waist before dinner, she literally went weak in the knees. If he hadn't kept a hold of her, she probably would have ended up in the floor.

She had thought about admitting her feelings to him more than once, but she was a little concerned about the validity of those feelings. After all, he _had _been only her second lover, and she had always harbored a little crush on him. _Were her feelings genuine or was she getting caught up in the romance of the situation? _Having a man's child surely changes a woman's perspective, and she wanted to be certain before she made a fool out of herself. Besides, Remus hadn't sent her any clear cut signals about how he felt. He _was _quick to compliment her, but then again, perhaps he, too, was affected by the fact that she was carrying his child…

The next three days were pure torture for Hermione. Every morning, she practically raced to the bathroom to empty her stomach of its contents. The first morning, she had assumed something she had eaten the night before hadn't agreed with her. After the third day, she was forced to admit that she was experiencing the start of morning sickness. The mediwitch warned her that the pregnancy 'side effects' so to speak would be worse, but she didn't think she would have to face them so soon.

Remus was even busier than usual, so she took great care to hide her morning sickness from him. He would undoubtedly worry about her and needlessly wear himself out even more. He was usually gone before she woke up, which made it easier to hide it from him. She thought she had done a fairly decent job of it, but a note on the night table on the fourth morning showed that he was more observant than she had given him credit for. On the table, there was a small piece of parchment containing his elegant handwriting…

_Hermione, love, try the chocolate. It helps. _

_Remus_

It wasn't a long letter by any means, but she noted that he called her 'love.' _Surely that counted for something, right? _She didn't want to get her hopes up about Remus, but she couldn't deny that her heart fluttered a bit whenever he was around. Even though he was usually gone in the mornings, she instinctively reached out for him when she woke up. She even counted down the hours until she would see him again…_how pathetic! _

Sighing, she rose from the bed and took the chocolate from the night stand. One of his weaknesses was chocolate, and she had always thought of him whenever she saw the sweet concoction. While she had absolutely no desire to eat _anything _at that moment, she figured it couldn't hurt to try it…after all, worst-case scenario, it would come right back up a few minutes later.

Amazingly enough, she started to feel better almost as soon as the chocolate touched her lips. The more she ate, the better she felt. After she had devoured the entire chocolate bar Remus had left her, she almost felt…normal. Fearing she would give herself a stomachache from splurging on the chocolate, she traipsed down the stairs to whip up some _real _food.

The day passed uneventfully, with the exception of Harry's unfortunate experience with a niffler in the attic. He had emerged from the dusty alcove covered with dirt, and more than a few holes in his clothes. When she asked him what happened, he merely scowled and headed back to his room to freshen up. He emerged about an hour later, looking and acting much more like himself.

Harry's POV

"I think I'm going to start on the nursery today," Harry announced as he sat down at the table. He had planned on starting it a lot sooner, but that damn niffler had given him quite a headache.

"The nursery?" Hermione repeated with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, the nursery, Hermione. You know, the room my godchild will be sleeping in once he or she is born?" he asked teasingly.

Hermione's face flushed a little as she let out a loud 'hmph.' "Spare me the sarcasm, Mr. Niffler," she said with a Malfoy-like smirk on her face.

Harry knew his cheeks were heating up at her little dig, but he didn't take the bait. He was far more interested in finding out the extent of her relationship with Remus than in engaging in a war of witty comebacks. Although she had said at the meeting that Remus was only protective of her because of the pregnancy, he wasn't convinced that was it. He had seen the way they looked at each other, and it didn't seem to have anything to do with their unborn child. Since he was closer with Hermione, he decided to test her first. "I suppose you'll want to make the room next to yours and Remus's the nursery? I'm sure it would make it a lot easier for you to get up during the night once the baby is born."

He did his best to sound nonchalant, and he was impressed with how well he was able to keep a straight face. Hermione simply nodded, clearly distracted by something else...or some_one _else. He pressed on, determined to get a reaction from her, "I just assumed that you and Remus would stay together once the child is here, of course. I mean, after all, you will be raising the child together…won't you?"

Hermione blinked rapidly at his question, and quickly turned around to fiddle with something in the cupboard. "Um, actually Remus and I haven't really had a chance to talk about that yet, Harry. I've only been pregnant a little while."

He slowly walked up behind her, pausing a few feet away. "Don't you think you might want to? What happens if Remus starts dating someone else?" He paused when he saw her tighten up ever so slightly. "Would you be okay with your child having a stepmother?"

Hermione slowly turned to face him, her face alarmingly pale. "I-I didn't really think…" her voice trailed off as she ran a hand over her stomach. "Excuse me, Harry, but I need to go find some chocolate."

He tried to apologize, but she was gone before the words could be spoken. A wave of guilt washed over him as she hurriedly fled the kitchen. He hadn't meant to press so hard, but she had been dodging his questions for days. His intention was to find out her true feelings for Remus, not break her heart in two. Judging from her reaction, her feelings for Remus were much deeper than she had let on. He might have even gotten her to admit it if he hadn't shown the tact of a hippogriff when asking her. Mentally berating himself, he rifled through the cupboards for some more chocolate, determined to make it up to her.

Remus's POV

After completing yet another mission, this one consisting of questioning two suspected Death Eaters, Remus immediately apparated home. He had been so busy with Order business lately that he felt like he hadn't seen Hermione in weeks. Harry had informed him that she was suffering from morning sickness, and he hoped the chocolate he left helped. The fact that she hadn't told him herself was a little worrisome, but he tried to put it out of his mind. In Hermione's defense, he hadn't exactly been available the past few days.

As soon as he walked in the door, he knew something was wrong. Hermione was sitting on the couch, staring blankly into the fire. When she finally looked up at him, her eyes looked haunted with what he could only define as sorrow. He rushed over to the couch, kneeling down in front of her. "What's wrong, love? Are you okay?"

"Don't worry, Remus, the baby is fine," she replied in a monotonous tone. It took Remus a few seconds to realize that he hadn't been worried about the baby at all…he had been worried about _her. _

"I know, but I'm wondering how _you _are," he said, reaching to place her hands in his.

"I…I think we need to talk," she said in a shaky voice. Remus merely nodded and rose from his kneeling position to sit down beside her on the couch. His heart was racing, but he tried not to let it show. He had no idea what the topic of conversation would be, but the expression on her face didn't bode well. "I realized today that there are still a few things we need to discuss," she began, her voice slightly stronger. "I-I was curious about what your plans were for us when the baby is born."

_Marry you in a wizarding ceremony and spend the rest of ours lives in unparalleled bliss, _he immediately thought to himself. Naturally, he didn't dare say those words aloud. Sure, he had fantasized about Hermione staying with him after the birth of their child, but he had absolutely no intention of sharing that with her, especially not now. Deciding a _little_ honesty wouldn't hurt, he replied, "I suppose it's up to you, but I thought we could continue the current living arrangement if that suited you."

He was delighted to see a small smile form on her lips. "Yes, I think that suits me fine, I just…" she paused again, "I just want you to know that I don't have a problem with you seeing other women. I realize that I haven't even asked if you were seeing someone prior to this whole mess, and it's certainly not fair for you," she rambled, barely pausing to take a breath. "We're technically only married in the muggle world, so I'll understand if you want to avail yourself of female companionship from time to time."

By the time she finished speaking, Remus's mouth was hanging open in shock. Of all the topics she might have picked to discuss, this was _not _the one he had anticipated. _Why would she think I wanted to see other women? _He pondered, still not being able to speak. He was only interested in one woman, and that was the one carrying his child. The only reason he could think of for her broaching the subject was that _she _wanted to see someone else… "I have no interest in seeing other women, Hermione, but I'm glad you brought it up. Are you interested in seeing someone else?" The possibility that she might find another man more attractive than him gnawed at his insides.

"Me?" Hermione said, her voice rising an octave about normal. "Of course not! I just thought that _you _might want to since I'm sure you're probably used to more regular…activity." Her cheeks were flaming as she stumbled over the last word, and Remus knew his own face was slightly flushed. She was basically implying that he had intimate liaisons on a regular basis…_if you only knew. _

"Actually," Remus said as he cleared his throat, "I have only had a handful of lovers in my time, Hermione. And since we're working on being completely honest with each other, I guess I should also tell you that my time with you was far better than anything I have ever experienced, in real life or in dreams." He felt a little foolish saying those words aloud, knowing full well she may not feel the same way. Viktor Krum was a Quidditch player in his prime, and Remus doubted that he would fare well in a comparison with him.

He expected Hermione to blush at his frankness, but there wasn't a hint of redness detected in her face. There was, however, almost a glow surrounding her. He had heard before that pregnant woman have a special 'glow', and he had seen Lily's face light up when she was carrying Harry…but he never expected to see Hermione's face look that way. She looked…_happy. _"Remus, I'm flattered you feel that way. Although I don't have much experience, our night together certainly surpassed all my other _encounters_."

Hermione's POV

She _should _be embarrassed about revealing so much of her feelings about their night together to Remus, but she couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth. She hadn't been able to express them earlier when he complimented her, and she didn't want to make the same mistake again. Judging by the thrilled expression on Remus's face, he was pleasantly surprised by her admission.

"Oh, by the way, thank you for the chocolate. It seems the baby is just like its father – the more chocolate I eat, the better I feel," she said it with a teasing smile, but she was a little surprised when Remus's face suddenly turned dark.

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me about your morning sickness earlier?" His voice was low, but there was no heat in it. He sounded _hurt _rather than angry.

"I-I'm sorry, Remus," she said, feeling slightly ashamed. The last thing in the world she wanted to do was hurt him. "I didn't want to worry you, and I know you have a lot on your plate right now-"

"I will always have time for you and our baby, Hermione," he interjected earnestly. "I want you to tell me what's going on, even if you think I'm tired or worn out. I told you I would be beside you every step of the way, and I meant it."

* * *

After Remus's declaration of support, Hermione found it easier to open up to him a bit more. Over the next few days, she spent more time with Remus, discussing all kinds of matters related to the pregnancy, including her morning sickness, the baby's gender, and, naturally baby names. She felt it was a little too early to be thinking of baby names, but Remus reminded her that she didn't want to be making the final decision when she was days away from giving birth for the first time.

Although they had tossed around a few names, they hadn't been able to agree on any names so far. The Order members had even submitted a few potential names to them, all of them acceptable suggestions except for Fred and George's submission – they had insisted 'Severus' would be a perfect name for the baby, much to her amusement. Nevertheless, they put forth the suggestion only _after _Snape had left the meeting.

Despite her earlier worries, the Order members had remained conspicuously silent about the details regarding her relationship with Remus. She knew they were more than likely discussing theories when she wasn't around, but they had thankfully not mentioned it to her or Remus. She had attempted to fish out some information from Harry, but he remained stubbornly elusive. All he would say was that Fred and George were curious as to how the conception went, so she quickly dropped the subject, not wanting to know what other inquisitive minds were interested in her night with Remus.

She was beyond thrilled at the sudden halt to her morning sickness, and Harry had given her enough chocolate to last her several months. What she didn't expect, however, was for her hormones to begin to affect her in _other, _less treatableways. Her earlier fight to keep food in her stomach was nothing compared to the fight she had on her hands now. While the nausea was easily remedied with chocolate, she had yet to find an acceptable remedy for _this_…

Hermione was, for lack of a better term, _randy. _Before her hormones kicked in, she would feel the normal yearnings of a young woman whenever Remus was in her presence. He was, after all, extremely attractive in her opinion, not to mention a brilliant wizard. Now, however, if Remus was in the same room with her, she felt an overwhelming urge to, in Ginny's words, _jump his bones. _More than once, she caught herself getting wrapped up in a fantasy, imagining his lips on hers again, his strong hands running over her body…just hearing his name got her hot and bothered. Groaning in frustration, she climbed out of bed, anxious to head to her appointment with the mediwitch. The best part was that Remus was on an assignment, so she was hoping to find some sort of cure for her _problem _without Remus being the wiser. She realized she had promised to keep him informed, but this situation was a little too embarrassing to admit. Besides, she reasoned, with the way she was feeling, even if she _tried _to tell him, there was a good chance she would end up _showing _him instead.


	14. Solving the Problem

**Author's Note: There is a slightly graphic scene at the end of this chapter, just to warn you. This chapter is a little longer, but I couldn't break it up, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Remus's POV

He was nearly ecstatic with how well his day had gone. The fact-finding assignment he had been given by Dumbledore had been much easier than he imagined, and his Auror training class went superbly. It went so well, in fact, that the class had ended almost an hour early, which meant he could _just _make it in time for Hermione's appointment at St. Mungo's.

She had repeatedly told him that he didn't have to go to every appointment, but he felt he should be there regardless…she hadn't been the only one reading pregnancy books. Kingsley had given him a book entitled "_Survival Guide for Husbands with Pregnant Wives_", and he had been diligently reading it whenever he could spare a few moments. Kingsley meant it to be a joke, but Remus had found it quite useful. It stressed that husbands needed to be as involved as possible in the pregnancy, and he intended to do just that. He wanted her to trust him, depend on him even, so he was gladly taking advantage of every opportunity he had to prove himself.

He was infinitely grateful to Dumbledore for securing the best witch at St. Mungo's. Werewolf pregnancies were a rare occurrence, and he had fully expected to deal with a nurse who had never even heard of one, much less handled one herself. To have a mediwitch with _five _pregnancies under her belt was almost a miracle in his eyes. Despite the old man's meddling, he had been curiously silent about Remus's feelings for Hermione. The aging wizard no doubt had an idea of how Remus truly felt for his 'wife', but he had thankfully kept quiet…so far.

He made his way to the apparition point in the Ministry, anxious to get away from the clutches of some of the more loquacious Aurors. He just managed to avoid Tonks, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he safely arrived at the hospital. He quickly went to the information desk, where he was instructed as to the location of the mediwitch's office. He jogged down the hall, glancing at the clock to see he was only ten minutes late. He opened the door, hoping to see Hermione pleasantly surprised by his entrance, but her face held a look of horror instead. His heart leapt in his throat as his mind raced to conjure up scenarios which would cause her reaction, but the mediwitch's cheery voice put an end to his mental ramblings.

Hermione's POV

As soon as she reached the hospital, she was immediately taken back to Sharon's office. The bubbly mediwitch began taking her measurements, noting that Hermione had only gained one pound so far. "Are you sure you are eating enough?" she questioned her once Hermione had ensconced herself on the examining table.

"Yes," Hermione said firmly, "I've practically been living off chocolate for the past two weeks. It's helped a lot with the morning sickness."

"Chocolate, you say?" Sharon said, her eyebrows rising in surprise. "It seems it's always something different with each woman." She offered Hermione a friendly smile before continuing, "You and the baby are in terrific shape, and we'll be able to tell the gender at your next appointment. I would like for you to gain a little more weight if possible, but the important thing is to maintain a healthy diet." She glanced up at Hermione's worried expression before adding, "The chocolate is still fine, of course."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she slowly started to relax. She had been a little worried about the appointment, but hearing the baby was healthy seemed to erase a lot of her fears. She knew Remus would be thrilled with the news, as well as the rest of the Order. Harry had been pestering her for days about eating more, so she was seriously contemplating leaving out that part of Sharon's instructions when the mediwitch interrupted her thoughts. "Have you had any other problems so far?"

The earlier tension she felt immediately flooded back into her system. Taking a breath, she began cautiously, "Well, I've been a little, um, I mean, my body has…" she closed her eyes in frustration as she attempted to find the words to explain her situation.

"Have you had any emotional mood swings?" Sharon prompted patiently, not the least bit put out at Hermione's sudden lack of skill in speaking coherently.

"No," Hermione said slowly, shaking her head slightly.

"Ever want to cry for no reason?"

"No."

"Had any sudden urges to hit something or someone?"

"No." She wouldn't have minded popping Ron in the mouth, but she knew that feeling had _nothing _to do with her being pregnant.

"Have you experienced any heightened sexual urges?" The mediwitch asked, glancing down at her chart. When Hermione failed to answer after a few moments, she looked up with a smile on her face. "Well, it appears we figured out what's been giving you some problems. It also tells me a good idea of what the baby's gender is, but we'll save that for later."

She made a few more notes on her chart before returning to Hermione. "You need to discuss this with your husband as soon as possible, Mrs. Lupin. As I said before, your hormones will be worse than normal, so it's best to do whatever you can to alleviate these urges. Since you are married, I imagine it won't be difficult for you to find some relief," she said with a sly wink.

Hermione's eyes inadvertently widened at Sharon's words, a movement which wasn't lost on the mediwitch. When Sharon gave her a questioning look, Hermione quickly responded, "He travels a lot with his job, so I'm not really sure-"

Right at that instant, the door to the mediwitch's office flung open, and Hermione was left staring at the _last _person she wanted to see at that moment…_her husband. _

Remus's POV

Once Sharon greeted him, he took a seat next to the examining table, still trying to figure out why Hermione suddenly looked as those she was being led to her death. When he asked if everything was okay, she merely nodded, but her pained expression didn't change. Sharon, however, had turned her back to him, so she answered his question, assuming it was directed to her. "Oh, yes, Mr. Lupin. It appears your wife and baby are as healthy as ever. I did mention that she needs to gain a little more weight during the next two weeks, so do try to keep her fed," she said with a smile.

Relaxing a little, Remus gave the mediwitch an affable smile before turning to Hermione. She smiled weakly at him, then glanced back at the mediwitch. She looked a little pale, and he briefly wondered if she was feeling nauseous. When he offered her a piece of chocolate, she simply shook her head, again declining to speak.

"Where were we?" Sharon asked, her thumb placed on her chin in a thoughtful manner. "Oh yes! We were discussing Mrs. Lupin's current problem," she said with a suspicious grin.

Hermione tried to protest that it wasn't really a problem, but Remus's voice was louder. "What problem?" he asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He and Hermione had reached an understanding about keeping him informed of any problems she had, and he wasn't happy that she apparently decided not to honor it.

"It seems that Mrs. Lupin is experiencing heightened sexual urges, which is a completely normal occurrence for werewolf pregnancies," Sharon explained matter-of-factly. "I was just explaining to her that you two should make sure these urges are alleviated to prevent any undue stress on the baby."

Remus was still processing the information when he glanced at Hermione. Her face, no longer deathly pale, was nearly as red as the sweater she was wearing. He tried to catch her gaze, but she was craning her neck away from him to avoid any eye contact. He was doing his best not to appear shocked, but he was fairly sure he was doing a lousy job of it.

Sharon, oblivious to their discomfort, continued in almost a clinical tone. "Now, she stated that you were out of town a lot, so I realize you may not be able to satisfy all of her needs," she said, pausing for breath. "We _are _a wizarding hospital, but we are still privy to the happenings in the muggle world. That being said, there are some wonderful muggle contraptions that can help you alleviate any urges that you have. The muggles usually refer to them as vibrat-"

"That won't be necessary," Remus cut in, his face heating up. He wouldn't be surprised if the color on his face rivaled Hermione's at the moment. He, too, was familiar with the _contraptions, _but he had no desire for her to use them. Truth be told, _he _wanted to be the one to alleviate _any_ and _all_ urges she had. Knowing he couldn't very well profess his love for her in front of a mediwitch who thought they were already madly in love, he quickly explained, "I won't be traveling as much for the next few months, so I think we can take care of it without any problems."

He saw Hermione glance surprisingly at him out of the corner of his eye. The mediwitch simply smiled enthusiastically and began going over the details of the next appointment. The rest of the appointment was spent in silence, with Remus and Hermione both trying to avoid looking at each other directly. They were both lost in their thoughts, trying to sort out exactly how they felt about the unique new situation..

Hermione's POV

When she had first spoke with Remus about having his child, she had been a little embarrassed. When she and Remus had first slept together, she had felt a little awkward. When she had to tell the Order about being pregnant, she had been extremely uncomfortable…but _none _of those things could remotely compare with how she felt at that moment. _Mortified _really wasn't a strong enough word to express the depth of her emotions, but she couldn't think of a word with a stronger connotation. Having Remus find out about her 'problem' would definitely make her list of the most humiliating experiences in her life.

After he told the nurse that the muggle _contraptions _weren't necessary, they hadn't spoken a word. They simply nodded and smiled at the mediwitch, then headed home without a word. She wanted to tell Remus to just forget everything he had heard, but she was waiting for her humiliation to subside so she could get the nerve to speak to him. His face was expressionless, and she had no idea if he was angry, upset, or disgusted. She was debating on whether or not to use a memory charm on him when his voice stopped her in her tracks.

Remus's POV

His senses were heightened since it was nearing the full moon, and he could smell the anxiety and embarrassment coming off of Hermione in waves. She hadn't said a word since they left the mediwitch's office, and he half-expected her to run away from him. It was almost amusing…_almost. _He knew it was one of those situations that would be humorous years from now, but right now, it was anything but.

While she was embarrassed about the situation, he was actually a little excited. It was the perfect opportunity for him to bring up the idea of continuing a physical relationship with her. The problem was that he had no idea how to broach the subject. He had to be careful, especially since she was already on edge about the checkup. If he pressed too hard or said the wrong thing, he could miss out on the golden opportunity to make her fall in love with him.

He wasn't arrogant enough to assume that his bedroom prowess was so powerful that she would love him _solely _because of it. However, he _did_ think that if he showed her how much he cared for her by helping her with her 'problem' while simultaneously displaying his love physically, he might just have a shot. He nearly laughed, thinking about how he had never acted on his feelings for her before, assuming there wasn't even a remote possibility she would return them. Now, he was methodically planning a way to win her heart…

When they entered the house, he could tell she was thinking of locking herself in a room where he couldn't reach her. Determined to prevent that from happening, he spoke, "Hermione? Do you think we could sit and talk for a while?" He kept his voice quiet, not wanting to upset her, but he saw her tense regardless.

She didn't speak, she just nodded as she walked slowly to the couch. Remus took a place beside her, careful not to touch her just yet. "I know this isn't what you-"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, causing him to stop mid-sentence. She was twisting her hands nervously, and her foot was tapping on the floor. "I-I know I told you I would let you know about any problems I was having, but I-"

"There's no need to apologize," he said, interrupting her ramblings. She glanced up at him, surprise evident on her face. "I understand why you didn't want to tell me, and I'm not upset with you at all. I do, however, think we need to talk about what we can do to fix the problem." As he spoke, he slowly reached across to place his left hand on top of hers. Mercifully, she didn't try to pull away.

She gave him a small smile before responding, "There's really nothing to fix, Remus. I know you want to help, but I'll be fine, honestly. It's just something that I'll have to deal with." Her voice became stronger as she spoke, almost as if she was convincing herself instead of him.

"No, Hermione, that's not going to happen," he replied, his voice firm but gentle. "The mediwitch said the urges could be stressful on the baby, and on you as well. We need to find a viable solution to the problem." Gathering up his courage, he continued, "And unless you have another option, I would propose that I be the one to help you with that."

Hermione's eyes widened to an almost comical size as she stared at him. "Remus, w-w-what exactly are you saying?" she asked, her voice taking on a slight hint of panic.

"I'm saying that we have already been intimate with each other, and I see no reason why I cannot…satisfy your needs." He said, feeling his face heat up again. When she didn't respond, he added, "Of course, if you feel like I cannot adequately meet your needs, then I understand. I'm sure that we could find-"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Hermione said, her own cheeks still pink. "Your… competence is most certainly not in question. I just…I mean, Remus, it would be cruel to force you to do something like that for me."

If he thought it wouldn't upset her, he probably would have laughed at her statement. She was spouting the same ridiculous dribble that he used when she had first offered to bear him a child. "Do you not realize that is _exactly_ what I said to you when you first volunteered to have a child with me?" When she didn't respond, he continued, "And do you know what you told me? If I remember correctly, it was along the lines of the fact that no one is forcing me to do anything…_I want to help._"

Hermione shook her head slowly, weakly protesting, "But it isn't the same…"

"Yes, it is," Remus insisted earnestly. "I am not doing this out of a sense of obligation or pressure. I want to help you, like you helped me." He paused a moment before adding, "And in case you didn't notice, I rather enjoyed participating in creating a child with you, and I see no reason why this would be any different."

Her face flushed a deeper red, but he could see the corners of her mouth turn up slightly in a smile. "I hate it when my own words are used against me," she said. He slowly brought her hand up to his lips, chuckling against her skin as he tenderly kissed it. "Aren't you supposed to let pregnant women have their way all the time?" she teased, her smile growing a little wider.

"I might have read that somewhere, but you'll have to forgive an old werewolf for having a bad memory," he said lightly, swiftly standing up. He tugged on her hand, pulling her up beside him. He kept hold of her hand, enjoying the tingling sensation her touch always caused.

A questioning look flashed across her face, but it was rapidly replaced with another grin. "Don't try to feed me that 'I'm an old werewolf' rubbish. You aren't old, and I know for a fact that you have a _selective _memory, not a _bad _one."

She playfully swatted him on the arm in a flirtatious manner as she laughed. She seemed more much relaxed, and Remus decided to seize the opportunity. As she pulled back her arm, he grabbed her other hand, thankful for the werewolf reflexes. He slowly brought both of her hands up to his lips, kissing each finger gently as he kept his eyes on hers. Her laughing expression quickly turned into one of surprise and, dare he say, _lust. _He could detect the faint scent of her arousal, and it was driving him mad. Knowing this was what he had waited for, he didn't waste time. "Come to bed with me."

Hermione's POV

A small gasp escaped her throat when she heard his words. Although they were spoken like a command, she knew he was asking for her permission. He would never hurt her, and he certainly wouldn't force her to do anything…_not that he would have to_. Just being this close to him basically ensured that she would be willing to do _whatever _he wanted. Her earlier humiliation was long forgotten when she stared into this amber eyes of his, blazing with the same level of desire she felt.

She merely nodded her head at him, and he quickly began walking towards the bedroom, her hands still enclosed in his. As they walked into the bedroom, he released her hands to shut the door, using his wand to place the customary silencing and locking charms on the room. Her breathing was already ragged, more than likely a combination of nervousness and arousal. Without a word, Remus went and sat down on the bed, placing his back against the headboard. She stood where she was, not knowing exactly what to do.

Remus spread his legs slightly, and motioned for her to sit between them. She walked to the bed and slowly sat down, closing her eyes in bliss when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. He pulled her back against his chest, and she could feel his breath hot against her neck. "Just relax, love," he said, his voice low and husky in her ear, causing her to shudder in response.

She was starting to feel a little guilt creep back into her mind as she realized what he was going to do. Just then, Remus shifted a little behind her, and she could feel suddenly feel a hard bulge pressed against her. He slowly reached for her shirt as he continued softly kissing her neck, and the guilt simply melted away…

Remus's POV

He was almost shocked at how responsive she was to his touch. He had been prepared to coax her into letting him touch her, but she had been a very willing participant so far. Hearing her little moans of pleasure gave him a level of confidence he hadn't felt in a long time. Wanting to please her even more, he focused his mind on satisfying the lovely witch in his arms.

Once he unbuttoned her shirt, he slipped his hands underneath the material to caress her bare stomach. The idea that their child was growing inside her made her more beautiful than he thought possible. He ran his hand along the length of her bra, feeling for the clasp and quickly releasing it once it was located. He could feel her tighten up in response, and he continued whispering calming words in her ear. She relaxed again, and even arched her back a little, pressing her breasts into his hands. He massaged them for a moment, reveling in the small sounds of pleasure she emitted, before letting his right hand dip down a little lower.

"Remus," Hermione breathed as his hand popped open the button on her pants. Her breath was coming faster now, and he was becoming more turned on by the second. He gradually slid his hand underneath the lacy edge of her knickers, pausing dangerously close to his goal before withdrawing a little. "Please, Remus, don't tease me. I don't think I can handle it," Hermione begged, nearly causing him to beat her to the finish line. He glided his hand down lower, feeling her heat surround his fingers. He was amazed at how wet her knickers were, considering he had barely touched her. One finger slid inside her, while his thumb gently circled around her sensitive nub, eliciting a whimper from the young witch.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked as he nipped and sucked on her earlobe, his left hand continuing to tease her breasts.

"Oh yes, Remus, this is exactly what I want," she responded breathily, her voice deepening to a sultry pitch.

As he slid yet another finger inside of her, she began moaning louder, her hips bucking up slightly. He could tell she was close, and he leaned in again to whisper in her ear, "Come for me, love."

His request was almost immediately granted as she began chanting his name louder, writhing and moaning under his hands. She thrashed about as she climaxed, saying his name as she raced over the edge. As he watched her slowly float back to reality, he did something he never thought possible – he thanked Merlin for Marcus Lestrange and his werewolf breeding law.


	15. Helping Hand

Hermione's POV

Hermione woke an hour later, her earlier embarrassment resurfacing as she realized what had happened. Remus had barely touched her, and she turned into a wanton slag, practically begging him for that blissful release of sexual tension. Worse yet, she was still having a ridiculously hard time keeping herself from jumping on top of him. One would think that his being unconscious would deter her hormones, but that wasn't the case. His chest, having been laid bare at some point after she went to sleep, was mocking her, almost daring her to touch it. The lean muscles in his torso were covered with a fine layer of blond hair, which disappeared beneath the pajamas bottoms he was wearing. It took more self-control than she cared to admit to keep her from yanking those pajamas right off of him.

Rising noiselessly from the bed, she headed over to _her _bed, which had been vacant for nearly a month. Realizing her outer garments had been shed as well, she wrapped her red silk robe around her. As much as she enjoyed sleeping in Remus's bed, she couldn't be that close to him in her current state. As it was, she wasn't likely to sleep anyway, but at least she could avoid any more humiliating experiences…_maybe. _

"Where are you going, Mrs. Lupin?" a soft voice came from behind her. She jumped at the unexpected sound, nearly knocking off a lamp in the process.

"Do you _enjoy_ scaring me half to death?" she whispered in a scolding manner. As she turned to face him, she kept her hands on her hips, imitating her mother's 'admonishing' stance.

Remus, clearly unaffected by her tone, merely chuckled as he rose up on his elbows, apparently comfortable with the fact that he was still half-naked. "There's no need to whisper, Hermione, and I promise not to scare you if you'll come back to bed."

"I-I…can't, Remus," she said, biting her lower lip. It was a nervous habit she had attempted to break many times without success.

Remus frowned in response. "Why not? Is something wrong?" When she didn't respond, he teased, "I'm not snoring again, am I?"

She managed a weak smile before sitting down on her bed. For a split second, she thought about making up an excuse as to why she simply _had _to sleep in her bed. Realizing the vast number of skills she possessed didn't extend to lying, she opted for the painful truth instead. "It's not you, Remus. Well, I guess technically, it _is _you, but it's really mostly me."

She knew she was rambling, and she half-expected Remus to interrupt her at any second. Instead, he was calmly staring at her, patiently waiting for her to finish her explanation. She, however, was the picture of a nervous wreck, having abandoned the bed to pace back and forth across the floor. "Being that close to you makes it very difficult for me to…_relax," _she said, trying to choose her words carefully. "I'm just not sure it would be a good idea for me to sleep in your bed tonight."

"Why not?" came Remus's one-word response.

"Why not?" Hermione echoed, frustration bubbling up inside her. _He's a bloody intellect, can't he figure out why? _She vaguely remembered Mrs. Weasley warning her that men were unbearably dense, but she had assured herself at the time that Remus wouldn't fall into that category…_wrong. _She just wished that he understood what she was trying to say so she could return to her bed for a fitful night of pseudo-sleep. Instead, she was going to have to spell it out for him…Quickly running her hands through her hair, she blew out a long, deep breath. _Just say it! _she berated herself. _He wanted honesty, didn't he? _

"The reason why is that…" her voice trailed off as momentarily lost her nerve. "Oh bugger!" she suddenly exclaimed, catching Remus off guard. "I don't know why it's so difficult to say, especially since we've actually _participated_ in it." She was pacing the floor again, her arms flailing about as she continued her rant. "When I'm around you, I want to…shag, okay? Yes, that's right, I want to _shag _you, Remus. I know it's not pretty, but there it is."

Remus's POV

Seeing Hermione pace the floor was absolutely adorable. Her face was flushed with frustration, her eyes even brighter with emotion. He was thinking about how passionate she was when she blurted out that she wanted to shag _him._ He managed to keep his mouth closed, but he knew his eyebrows had practically disappeared into his hairline. His initial reaction was to ask to be sure if she was feeling okay, if she was perhaps dreaming, etc. Moony, however, was immediately ready to acquiesce to her desires. Settling on a compromise, he managed to choke out, "Do you still want to shag me, Hermione?"

Standing at the end of the bed, she looked up at him, passion still showing in her caramel colored eyes. Her face held such a longing expression, he wondered if he was perhaps imagining things. Then she opened her mouth, and softly whispered the word he had been hoping for, "Yes."

Struck by a moment of boldness, Remus raised up a little higher in bed, extending his arm to her. "Then come to back to bed, love," he said, his voice already roughened by emotion. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, but the corners of her mouth started to twitch, and he knew she was his. Giving him a sly grin, she walked over to the bed, placing her hand in his.

It would have been more gentlemanly to kiss her hand, or perhaps tenderly lay her down on the bed, Instead, Remus yanked her towards him, pulling her on top of him as he leaned back onto the bed. His left hand reached around to the back of her neck, applying just enough pressure to send her lips down to his. His right hand, not wanting to remain idle, began immediately searching for the sash on the robe. He nearly ripped the fabric in two trying to get it off her, but she simply moaned in response, completely oblivious to the now-ruined robe.

He moved her slightly to the left, letting her straddle him as he fumbled to undo her bra. Once her breasts were free of the garment, he began caressing, sucking, and biting in an almost frenzied manner, his desire to mate with her nearly overwhelming him. She kept panting and moaning in pleasure as she worked to liberate his almost painful erection from the confines of his pajamas. His mind was so clouded with lust that he failed to hear the knock on his door until Hermione stopped him.

"W-what?" he stammered, his breath still coming in ragged gasps. He then heard Harry's voice outside the door, asking if they were okay. He swore under his breath, eliciting a smothered giggle from Hermione. He motioned for her to remain quiet while he grabbed his wind and lifted the silencing charm on the room.

"Be there in just a second, Harry," he said, rising up from the bed. Hermione rolled over on her side, not taking her eyes off him. He heard Harry's footsteps retreat back towards the kitchen, and he leaned over the nearly nude form of his wife. "Promise me you'll stay here so we can finish this when I get back," he said in a low voice.

"Do you still want to finish?" Hermione asked, pulling up the blankets to cover herself, much to his disappointment.

"Does this answer your question?" Remus responded, pointing to that sensitive part of his anatomy that bore the telltale sign of his arousal. Hermione was staring at him with a look of wonder on her face, and he knew if she touched him now, he would forget all about going to talk to Harry. She leaned forward slightly, sending his heart rate soaring, before she suddenly pulled back. "Hurry," was all she said, sending him a coy smile.

Remus immediately began searching for his jogging pants, along with his robe to cover the evidence of their activities. After haphazardly throwing on the garments, he headed for the door, sending one last longing look at the beautiful witch in his bed.

Harry's POV

Harry entered the house in foul mood, wondering what he was going to do about his pig-headed best friend. Ron had always been a little immature at times, and it was no secret that he tended to be jealous towards males who showed Hermione attention. The whole fiasco with Viktor Krum during fourth year had certainly brought out the worst in him. However, his feelings towards Remus had surpassed _jealousy _and were currently bordering on _hate_ at the moment. Harry had attempted to talk to Ron about it today, but he had insisted Harry was simply blind to what was going on.

Ron was convinced that Remus was just using Hermione, and he would end up hurting her in the long run. Harry didn't believe it was true for two distinct reasons: firstly, Remus had never shown himself to be anything but honorable, and he simply couldn't imagine him hurting Hermione. Secondly, he had seen the furtive glances between Remus and Hermione, and they were acting more like a contented couple rather than two friends thrown together by circumstance.

Not seeing Remus or Hermione upon entering, he knocked softly on their door. Remus responded a few moments later, and Harry went into the kitchen to wait for him. When Remus arrived shortly thereafter, Harry decided now was a good opportunity to find out how Remus felt about his _other _best friend…"How are you doing, Remus?"

"Pretty well, Harry. How about yourself?" he asked with a friendly smile on his face. Despite the fact that the full moon was quickly approaching, Remus looked a lot less pale than normal…in fact, he almost looked _flushed _at the moment. _What exactly had he been doing?_

"Fine, fine," Harry murmured, contemplating how to approach the werewolf. Deciding the straightforward approach always works best with males, he asked, "Remus, may I ask you a question?"

"Certainly," Remus said with a nod as he busied himself with preparing two bowls of soup. "I'm just getting some dinner for myself and Hermione for when she wakes up. What's on your mind?"

"What exactly are your feelings towards Hermione?" Harry asked bluntly.

Harry nearly laughed when one of the bowls slipped from Remus's grasp and crashed on the floor. Remus muttered an apology, his face flaming as he repaired the shattered bowl with a wave of his wand. "Harry, you know I care deeply for Hermione, and I-"

"I'm not trying to be rude, Remus, but please spare me the rehearsed answer," Harry interrupted dryly. "I see a lot more than most people, and I'm not as dense as I look."

Remus merely chuckled as he sat the bowls down on the table. "Gods, Harry, you sounded just like your father," he said, causing Harry to smile despite himself. "I wish I could give you a simple answer, but I'm not sure I can."

"Give me whatever answer you can, just as long as it's the truth," Harry responded, keeping his eyes on Remus's face.

"I haven't felt like this in so long, I'm not even sure what it is I feel for Hermione," Remus said, staring off into space. "I've always cared for her, but lately my feelings have been different towards her. I'm not really an expert on these things, but if I had to guess…" his voice trailed off as he turned to face Harry again, "I'd say I'm falling hopelessly in love with her."

Harry drew in a gasp of air, completely unprepared for Remus's declaration of love. He expected Remus to admit to some more-than-platonic feelings, or perhaps a little crush, but he had no idea his former DADA professor felt that strongly about Hermione. He was pretty confident that he wouldn't be upset about the situation once he got over his shock, but his brain was having trouble at the moment absorbing what Remus confessed.

"I know you're probably upset with me right now, and I don't blame you," Remus said anxiously, running his hand through his hair. "I didn't mean for it to happen, and if you hate me-"

"I don't hate you," Harry interrupted quietly. "I'm a little…shocked," he admitted, wondering if Remus knew exactly how much of an understatement that was. "I didn't realize you felt that way about Hermione," he said, still trying to wrap his mind around the Remus's confession. "Obviously, I can understand _why. _I mean, she's beautiful, and smart, and kind-"

"Do you love her?" Remus asked softly, staring at Harry with his amber eyes flashing. The emotion in his face wasn't anger, it was a mixture of fear and sadness. Harry's mouth gaped open, but Remus continued before he could respond. "If you do, just say the word, and I'll back off, I swear. I would never come between you two, and Hermione needs you in her life."

"Hermione will always have me in her life," Harry answered when his voice finally returned to him, "but only as a friend. I love her like a sister, Remus, and I think the last thing you should do is give her up."

Remus's head snapped up in surprise at his words. "You mean you don't have a problem with a werewolf that's old enough to be her father falling in love with her?" His voice almost sounded incredulous, but Harry detected a touch of hopefulness, too.

"Not when you're the werewolf," Harry responded with a half smile. "I admit I didn't picture you as the bloke Hermione would end up with, but she could certainly do worse. I know you would never hurt her, and as long as she's happy, I'm happy."

Remus's face broke out into one of the goofiest grins Harry had ever seen. He couldn't help but think that the expression was more befitting of Sirius instead of Remus, but he was thrilled for the ex-Marauder regardless. Remus had filled a void in his life, and he was probably as close to him as anyone. Seeing Remus so content was enough to give Harry a little hope for his own future. "So how did Hermione react when you told her?" he asked, watching as Remus's smile slowly faded.

"Er, well, I haven't exactly gotten around to, er, telling her just yet," Remus said, scratching the back of his head. When he saw the look on Harry's face, he quickly added, "I'm planning on telling her, I just want to wait until the right moment."

"You should tell her soon," Harry advised. "I get the impression she wouldn't be upset to hear how you feel about her."

"Thank you for everything, Harry," Remus said softly. "I don't know what I would do without you." As he stood up from the table, the silly grin made its way back onto Remus's face. "I'd better go see if Sleeping Beauty has awakened." He grabbed the bowls from the table and headed towards the kitchen door, practically skipping with joy.

Harry followed a few moments later, chuckling to himself. He knew Ron would be even more upset with the news, but he was already warming up to the development. Despite the age difference, they clearly had a lot in common, and he knew for a fact that Hermione had had a crush on Remus since third year. Walking up to his room, he paused at the bottom of the stairs when he heard a strange sound. As he neared closer to Remus and Hermione's room, he heard it again…a giggle. Gods be merciful, Hermione Granger just _giggled. _He had known her most of his life, and he could count on one hand the times that he had heard her giggle. He knew he should walk away now, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. As he pressed his ear lightly against the door, the words became clearer…

"I thought I told you to stay in bed like a good girl," Remus said in a husky tone that Harry never knew he possessed.

"You took a while, so I decided to straighten up a little," Hermione responded airily. "I guess I just got tired of being a good girl."

He heard Hermione's feminine laugh followed by a feral growl from Remus. "Then I think we should go back to bed so you can be properly _punished _for being so bad," Remus said.

Harry immediately backed away from the door, his eyes wide in shock. Judging from the muffled sounds coming from the room, they were engaged in activities that he did _not _want to know about. As quietly as he could, Harry scurried up the stairs to his room, doing his best to keep the disturbing images from clouding his mind.

Hermione's POV

Two weeks later, Hermione found herself sighing contentedly on the couch. The past fortnight had been more enjoyable than she could have ever imagined. Remus had begun 'helping' her, and he was taking his job _seriously. _She grinned to herself at the thought of how wonderful he had been to her, both inside and outside of the bedroom. Of course, there _had _been a few trials…

Telling her parents she was pregnant was one of those. They, like most muggles, assumed she had been pregnant when she and Remus were married. She quickly explained the situation, even though she neglected to tell them about Remus's lycanthropy. She wasn't ashamed of it; on the contrary, it was what made him the amazing man he was. She just wanted to let her parents get to know Remus first. That way, _maybe _any preconceived notions they had about werewolves could be overcome…

She had just gotten up to head to the kitchen when the front door burst open. Startled by the sudden noise, she grasped on to the couch for support. Standing in the doorway, emerald eyes nearly wild with fear, stood her best friend, Harry Potter. She knew immediately looking at his face that something was wrong.

"Remus…" Harry choked out, still unmoving, "It's Remus, Hermione. He's been…he's been a-a-attacked."

Her last conscious thought before she fell to the couch was how she was ever going to survive without him.


	16. The Culprit

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I was at home visitng my father - he was recently diagnosed with cancer, so I haven't had time to write lately. I promise to do better. :) I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**

Hermione's POV

Her next memory was being led down a long hallway at St. Mungo's, Harry's voice faint in the background. Strangers voices were fading in and out as she desperately tried to fight her consciousness slipping away again. When she finally awoke, she was in a hospital bed in St. Mungo's, with Harry by her side. "I'm so sorry, Hermione," Harry said, his voice breaking pitifully.

She felt a lump in her throat form at the sight of her best friend. He seemed so distraught, one would have thought he blamed _himself _for the predicament she was in…her mind was suddenly bombarded with bits and pieces of her 'conversation' with Harry right before she fainted…"Harry, what's w-w-wrong?" Hermione asked, trying to keep tearing from welling up in her eyes.

When Harry didn't respond, Hermione said, "You can tell me, Harry. I can handle it, I promise," she paused, hoping he would take the opportunity to explain what had happened. "I may be pregnant, but I can still deal with whatever has happened." Harry was still silent, and an errant thought made her blood run cold. Her heart pounding wildly in her chest, she asked worriedly, "I'm still pregnant, aren't I?"

Harry immediately jumped up from the bed and wrapped her in his arms. "Yes, Hermione, you and the baby are fine," he said soothingly, running his hand over her hair. "I'm sorry I made you worry, I just…" he paused, taking a few deep breaths before continuing, "Remus has been hurt, love, but the mediwizard said he was going to be fine."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione sobbed, letting out a cry of relief as she clung tighter to Harry. Although she was still upset over Remus's condition, the fact that he was okay took care of the worst of her fears. Whatever had happened, she would be there for him, no matter what. Just the idea of raising their child without him was enough to make her light-headed all over again.

"Relax, Hermione," Harry whispered in her ear, stroking her back. He was caring for her as if she were a frightened child, which admittedly wasn't far off-base at the moment. "I promise he's okay, and they are doing everything they can-"

"I want to see him," Hermione said, her head snapping up to meet Harry's. If he really was okay, then they would have to let her see him. She couldn't bear the thought of Remus having to lay all alone in a hospital bed, worried and possibly frightened. "Where is he?"

"He's in another room," Harry said gently, as Hermione straightened up taller. She could tell he was going to deny her request, and she had absolutely no intention of giving in that easily.

It took nearly twenty minutes of negotiating, but in the end Harry decided to let her see Remus. When he finally acquiesced to her request, she immediately rose from the bed, throwing on her clothes as soon as Harry turned around. She allowed Harry to lead her to Remus's room, needing to lean on his arm for support.

She expected Remus to be bandaged and perhaps even slightly bloodied when she saw him. When she finally saw him, however, she was pleasantly surprised. There were only a few bandages, and no blood anywhere in sight. He was, of course, unnaturally pale, and his eyes were closed, giving him a near-death impression. Her first instinct was to rush to his bed, but Harry had made her promise not to disturb him. He had been given a sleeping draught by a mediwitch, and they were only allowed to see him because of Dumbledore's influence.

Hermione quietly approached his bed, deciding to place herself in the chair a few feet away. Harry stood at the foot of Remus's bed, looking sad and, if she wasn't mistaken, _ashamed. _When she questioned him about it, Harry only shook his head, refusing to give her any insight into his feelings. Turning her attention back to Remus, she held his hand in hers, gently rubbing her fingers over his in a circular motion.

She continued her ministrations for several minutes, pausing only occasionally to sneak in a glance at Harry. He was standing in the same position at the end of Remus's bed, almost statue-like, barely blinking. He was muttering something to himself, but she couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Remus had yet to stir, but the mediwitch had warned her he probably wouldn't wake for several more hours.

Harry finally persuaded her to grab a bite to eat, and she rose from her chair reluctantly. She placed a tender kiss on Remus's forehead before heading towards the door. His skin was warm, almost feverish, when she pressed her lips to his temple. She hated to leave him there all alone, but she knew Harry was right; the mediwitches were already clamoring for them to leave the room, and her stomach was rumbling louder by the minute.

As they left the room, Hermione practically walked right into Mrs. Weasley, who was headed to Remus's room. "Oh, Mrs. Weasley, I didn't see you there," Hermione stuttered, embarrassed by her faux pas. Although she was physically fine, she knew her mind was a million miles away. Seeing the man she loved lying virtually comatose in a hospital bed still had her shaken up. Even with Harry's reassurances that Remus would be fine, she desperately wanted to be at home with Remus, not wondering around a cold, impersonal hospital hallway.

"Oh, you poor dear! I'm so sorry about what happened," Mrs. Weasley said, enveloping Hermione in a motherly embrace. She noticed the older woman's face was streaked with tears, and her hands were slightly shaking.

Looking up, Hermione spotted several of the other Weasleys, including Arthur, Charlie, Fred, and George. They invited Hermione and Harry to eat lunch with them, and they immediately accepted the offer. A few minutes later, she found herself surrounded by red-haired sympathizers staring at her pitifully. "How are you holding up, Hermione?" Fred asked gently.

"I'm doing fine, Fred," Hermione responded with a slight smile. The last thing she felt like doing was smiling, but she knew the over-protective Weasleys would be scrutinizing her every move. "It's just a little surreal right now. The mediwizard says Remus will recover completely, but it may be a few days before he gets to come home."

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, patting her hand reassuringly.

Hermione nodded distractedly. "The only thing I can't figure out is how it happened. I can't imagine Remus being so careless, and Dumbledore told me himself that only one Death Eater was supposed to be at the hideout."

She noticed that Mrs. Weasley's head practically snapped as she whipped around to meet Mr. Weasley's eyes. Fred and George went pale at her words, neither one meeting her gaze. Charlie opened his mouth as if to speak, but he shut it again as he looked away. Glancing around at Harry, she asked hesitantly, "Why do I get the feeling that you know what happened?"

Charlie sighed heavily before responding, "We _do_ know what happened, Hermione, but it's not something we want to worry you with right now. It's rather complicated, and it's probably best if-"

"I want to know _now_, Charlie," Hermione said coolly, trying to keep her temper in check. Her husband had been gravely injured, and they thought that keeping her in the dark would make things _better? _Men honestly had no clue sometimes…She was only a few seconds from causing a scene when Harry spoke up.

"I'll explain everything, Hermione," Harry said quietly, sending a quick glance at Mrs. Weasley. She gave a nearly imperceptible nod as he continued, "I just need you to be sure you're okay before we explain everything. It's going to be a little…upsetting."

Hermione sat quietly, doing her best to appear calm, cool, and collected. Inside, she was on the brink of a nervous breakdown, but she knew any sign of weakness from her would prevent her from finding out the truth about the attack. Keeping her eyes focused on Harry's, she patiently waited for him to begin his account of the attack.

"I'm sure you know that Remus was on an Order mission, and he was attacked," Harry began slowly. Hermione wanted to hurry along the explanation, but she once again relied upon her patience to see her through. "He was with a fellow Order member, and the mission had gone as planned. The attack actually happened on the way back from the mission."

Hermione watched as Harry's eyes drifted away, staring into space with a forlorn expression on his face. She wanted to say something to him, try to help ease his obvious pain, but Fred spoke up instead. "Do you think we should leave, Harry? It might be more difficult for her if we're here."

The tenuous hold she had on her self-control snapped at Fred's words. "Please don't speak of me like I'm not here, Fred," she said testily. "I appreciate your concern, but I am quite capable of deciding who I want in my presence." Fred turned red, but wisely decided not to respond. She turned her gaze to Harry, who was glancing nervously at Mr. Weasley again. "Harry? Please, I'm begging you, just tell me what happened."

She knew her pleading tone would tug at Harry's heartstrings, weakening his resolve not to tell her the entire truth, and she wasn't disappointed. Harry let out a defeated sigh before continuing, "Remus was attacked by a fellow Order member, Hermione."

Hermione suddenly felt very, very cold. Her heart seemed to stop, and she could feel beads of sweat instantly form on her brow. The Weasleys had gone completely silent, as had Harry. It didn't matter because no one had to tell her who the fellow Order member was. She remembered who Remus was on assignment with, and she knew who had betrayed her and her mate…_Ronald Weasley. _

Remus's POV

His first conscious thought upon waking was that he had a splitting headache for some unknown reason. His next thought was more along the lines of '_What the hell am I doing here?' _He glanced around his room, impatiently waiting for his blurred vision to clear. When he could finally focus on the room's occupants, he discovered the most beautiful witch in the world was asleep only a few feet away.

Curled up in an uncomfortable hospital chair was Hermione Granger Lupin. Just seeing her peaceful form asleep made him smile. When she emitted a small little whimper, all previous thoughts of his headache disappeared. All he could think about what how lovely she was, and how lucky he felt to have her in his life…

Memories of recent events began flashing through his mind. The breeding law, the 'marriage', the _mission_… He cautiously glanced down at his limp body on the bed, hoping the damage wasn't too severe. He was pleasantly surprised to find all limbs intact, and no noticeable or grotesque scars remaining… a_t least no more than I already had._ Naturally, he knew he possessed rather unusual healing abilities, but after what had occurred…

His last memory was of Ron aiming his wand at him, and then everything went black. He had at first erroneously assumed one of the Death Eaters had followed them, and Ron was simply raising his wand to protect them against one of their enemies. He vaguely recalled saying Ron's name before unconsciousness took him.

Looking at Hermione asleep in the chair, he resolved not to mention all the details concerning the attack. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious, but he was certain she had suffered through every moment of it. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her more pain – admitting that one of her best friends in the world had attacked him would certainly hurt her. He was fairly confident that no other Order members witnessed the attack, so he decided not to mention anything to anyone except Dumbledore. Surely the older wizard could figure out a way to keep Ron out of Azkaban without letting him stay in the Order…

"Remus?" a soft voice to his left interrupted his thoughts. He glanced over to see Hermione smiling sleepily. Before he had a chance to respond, she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. The weight from her body was pressing against some tender bruises, but he was enjoying the sensation of warmth radiating from her too much to say anything. He slowly snaked his right arm around her, burying his face in her shoulder.

He couldn't make out much of what she was saying, but he knew she was crying. He rubbed her back lovingly, trying to calm her down. She wasn't hysterical yet, but he knew it wouldn't take much to make her that way. He continued murmuring soothing words in her ear for several minutes until she calmed down enough to stop crying.

"I-I'm sorry, Remus," she stuttered sheepishly, as she wiped away stray tears. She pulled away enough to sit up on the edge of the bed. "I was just so worried, and then I didn't know if you would-"

"No need to apologize, love," Remus responded, stroking her left hand lovingly. He always got a little thrill at seeing the wedding ring on her finger, even if it was just a Muggle ring…for now. "I know you must have been worried sick, but I'm fine now. Just a little sore, perhaps, but nothing that won't heal."

He gave her another reassuring smile, hoping to persuade her he was okay, but she still looked unconvinced. "How long was I out?" he asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. His voice was still a little rough, and he wondered how long it had been since it had been used.

"A week," she answered, her voice small. "They tried to get me to go home today, but I'm so glad I stayed," she said, her eyes filling again with tears. "I was so worried, and…" her voice choked again as she shook her head. "I'm just glad that you are okay."

She grabbed her chair and scooted it closer to his bed. Lowering herself into it, she unconsciously rubbed her hand over her stomach. Remus was suddenly struck by a disturbing thought, and Hermione must have caught the look on his face because she quickly responded, "The baby is fine, Remus."

Remus let out a slow breath. He was infinitely relieved their child was okay, but he was still a little concerned about his wife. She _looked _okay, but she was one to internalize her fears instead of opening displaying them. He gently placed a strand of her caramel-colored hair behind her ear, "Are _you_ okay, love?"

For the first time since he had awakened, Hermione rewarded him with a genuine smile. Locking her eyes with his, she answered, "I'm just fine now that you're back." If they had been at home instead of a hospital room, he would have suggested they retreat to the bedroom. Instead, he brought her left hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss on her fingers. She gave another shy smile as a soft blush crept into her cheeks.

"So what have you been up to while I was sleeping?" he rasped hoarsely, keeping a smile on his face. She handed him a glass of water, which he took gratefully, before responding.

"I've tried to stay here as much as possible, but Harry has been watching me like a hawk," she admitted, the corners of her mouth twitching upward. "You would have been proud. I think he might be as overprotective as you are," she teased.

Remus chuckled softly, then immediately winced as pain shot through his right side. Hermione jumped up to call a nurse, but he waved her off. When the nurses showed up, they would undoubtedly make Hermione leave, and he wanted her right by his side for the moment. "How are your parents?" he questioned.

"They're worried about you, but otherwise they are okay," Hermione said, her eyes dropping a little. "I went to their house three days ago and…" she paused for a moment, "I-I told them everything."

Remus's eyes went wide at her statement. _She told them _everything? Hermione continued as if he had asked his question. "I explained about the seven-month pregnancy, and about you being a werewolf."

Remus felt his heart drop. He had wanted to be with her when they told her parents about his 'condition'. It was almost inevitable that they would be upset, not wanting their only daughter to be married to a filthy, half-breed beast. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I wanted to be there with you when you told them. I-I know they probably aren't too happy with me right now, and-"

"No!" Hermione said fiercely, rising a little from her chair. "They are _not _unhappy with you, Remus. They feel the same way I do…we care about you regardless of your lycanthropy. I know you don't believe this, but being a werewolf does _not _mean you are undeserving of love."

The passion in her voice was unmistakable, her eyes echoing the sentiment as they flashed with emotion. She slowly placed her hand on his face, caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes as he leaned into her hand, not wanting to be away from her ever again. _She thought he was deserving of love_…not necessarily _her _love, but maybe one day…

The clearing of a throat caused Hermione to jerk her hand away from his face. They both turned guiltily to the source of the noise, only to find a smirking Harry Potter staring back at them. He didn't mention what he had witnessed, only strode forward to shake Remus's hand. "Nice to have you back, Remus," Harry said as his grin got a little wider.

"Nice to be back, Harry," Remus answered, watching with amusement as Hermione's face turned a little red. He loved how she seemed to blush so easily. It made her seem even more innocent and endearing. "Thank you for watching after Hermione for me," he added gratefully.

"She was a bit stubborn, but nothing I couldn't handle," Harry said, sending a teasing look to Hermione. She narrowed her eyes at him, but smiled in spite of herself. Remus managed to suppress another chuckle, knowing it wasn't advisable until his bruises healed. "By the way, Ron was captured two days ago, and he's currently awaiting trial. I think they have him in one of the cells for-"

"Harry," Remus said sharply, sending a quick glance in Hermione's direction. "I don't think there's any need to-"

"I know what happened, Remus," Hermione said sternly, cutting him off. "I know you want to protect me, but there's no need. Harry and the Weasleys tried, too, and I can _assure_ you," she paused for emphasis, "that it does more harm than good."

Remus would have laughed if he hadn't been so shocked at her reaction. He assumed she and Harry both would have been much more upset at the prospect of their best friend being sent to Azkaban. "You both seem to be dealing with this quite well," he commented quietly. "I would have expected a very different reaction from you."

Hermione and Harry both glanced at each other, smiling sadly. "We've had a week to get used to the idea, I suppose," Harry said, turning his attention back to Remus. "We were devastated at first, especially the Weasleys, but Ron hasn't been himself in a long while. Although we never anticipated _this,_" Harry said as he gestured towards Remus, "we were worried he might do something he would later regret. We're just glad you're okay."

Harry shook his head, as if to erase his thoughts, before speaking again, this time much more brightly. "Hermione, as much as you don't want to hear this, you'll have to leave soon. The nurses were on me about letting you stay here, and they'll be starting their rounds in the next five minutes or so."

Hermione responded by frowning as her lower lip stuck out ever so slightly. It was, in Remus's humble opinion, the cutest pout he had ever seen. He grinned up at Harry who was attempting to stifle his laughter. "Don't give me that look, Hermione," Harry warned. "I've done all I can do, and I don't think those big, brown eyes of yours will work quite as well with the nurses as they do with me."

Remus laughed despite the resulting pain as Hermione stuck her tongue out at him. He was relieved at how well they had reacted to Ron's arrest. He was prepared for screaming, crying, even a little denial, but they appeared to be handling it as well as could be expected. He imagined the past few days had been tumultuous however, and he made a mental note to talk to Harry about it later. For the moment, he simply wanted to enjoy the last few minutes of time he could share with Hermione before the nurses whisked her away.

"Harry, could you give us a moment?" Remus asked, smiling as Harry gave a formal bow before he exited the room. He turned his eyes once again to his lovely mate sitting beside him. "I'll miss you," he said huskily, bringing her hand once again to his lips.

"Oh, Remus," she whispered fervently, "I will miss you, too. I promise I'll be back tomorrow morning." Her words were said with such fervor, he knew she would be back come hail or high water. "Everyone will be so happy to hear you are awake. I'm sure I'll spend half the night telling everyone, and the other half crying happy tears," she said as she laughed softly.

"Be careful, and I'll see you soon," Remus said, desperately wishing he wasn't stuck in a hospital bed. He wanted to tell her he loved her, would never leave her…but he wasn't about to do so _now. _St. Mungo's wasn't exactly a romantic backdrop for professing one's undying love and devotion.

"I will, I promise," she answered as she leaned forward to plant a kiss on his forehead. She went to pull away, but she didn't get far as Remus, thanking Merlin for his wolf-like reflexes, grabbed the back of her neck and tugged, sending her lips crashing down on his. His arm was screaming in pain from the exertion, but he was oblivious to anything but the soft, sweet lips of the mother of his child.


	17. Forgotten Charms

Hermione's POV

It took another 48 hours before Remus was released from St. Mungo's, and it was nearly a week after that before he looked like himself again. During that week came the full moon, so naturally she was relegated to sleeping at The Burrow once again. It was strange being there without seeing Ron, but she did her best not to think about it, knowing it would only cause stress for the baby. She slept fitfully, waking every hour or so throughout the night. While she wasn't exactly in physical pain, she didn't feel completely _right _either. She made a note to discuss it with Sharon at her next appointment, which had been postponed due to Remus's hospital stay.

Her parents had dropped by earlier in the week, and she was thrilled to see how well they got along with Remus. She knew her father was still a little uneasy with the idea of a werewolf for a son-in-law, but he seemed satisfied once he saw how well Remus took care of her. Her mother, of course, had immediately seen the romance of the situation, and passionately declared the two would overcome any and all obstacles. She had been mortified at the time hearing her mother go on and on about true love, knowing her muggle marriage was really the equivalent of a sham. Remus, however, had been simply wonderful…putting his arm around her shoulders, holding her hand. Perhaps it was wishful thinking on her part, but he seemed to play the part of a doting husband a little _too _well to just be acting…

Shaking her head, Hermione scolded herself for getting lost in another daydream. After showering and dressing for the day, Hermione headed into the kitchen to make brunch. Remus was gone on another mission, despite her protests. Dumbledore promised her it wouldn't be a risky one, but she couldn't help worrying. She knew Remus was slowly going mad not being able to help the Order, so she finally relented. If her calculations were correct, he would be arriving in just a few-

"Hello, love," a deep baritone voice sounded from behind her. She immediately knew who it was without having to turn around.

When she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, she leaned back into his chest, thankful they were _finally_ alone. They had barely had a moment to themselves since Remus had come home from the hospital, and there had been absolutely _zero _physical contact…ugh. "Hello yourself, handsome," she said teasingly. She could already feel the familiar stirring down below, and she couldn't wait for brunch to be over so they could…

Unfortunately, this was the exact moment that the Weasley twins decided to drop by…again. It was their third visit in as many days, and it was driving Hermione insane. While she loved the Weasleys for their caring, giving personality, she was starting to resent them for all the interruptions. The past week, nearly every Order member had dropped by to check on Remus and ask if they could help in any way. It was incredibly thoughtful, of course, but also frustrating. Mrs. Wealsey had been, by far, the most persistent, although Mad-Eye Moody had visited more than his share as well.

Hermione gave up on fixing brunch, considering their entire kitchen was now covered with dishes prepared by Molly Weasley. Even though she was a little perturbed at the twins' sudden appearance, she offered them some food, which they gladly, and greedily, accepted. She merely chuckled to herself as she watched Fred and George dive into the mound of treacle tart on the counter.

"Say, Remus old pal," Fred began, having to pause slightly to shove an entire pumpkin pastry in his mouth, "what do you say to a little Quidditch game this weekend? I figure we could invite Bill and Charlie, maybe even Oliver Wood for a friendly little match. It's been ages since we've had a good-"

"I don't think Remus is quite up to playing Quidditch yet, boys," she said with an apologetic smile, pretending she wasn't seething inside. She could forgive them for dropping by unannounced, but she was _not _about to sit back while they monopolized Remus's time. Remus, of course, was quite capable of playing Quidditch if he chose, but she was hoping she could convince him to focus on an _indoor _activity instead…

Fred and George looked a little disappointed, but didn't stay that way long. "Of course, of course," George said with a grin.

He looked like he wanted to say more, but Hermione cut him off before he got the chance. "Remus, you look a little pale. Why don't you go lay down for a little while?" she asked sweetly. She hated sounding so bossy, believe it or not, but she felt she had to take matters into her own hands.

Remus raised his eyebrows in response, but eventually nodded his head in acquiescence. She was hoping he would get the hint, but he still looked a little confused on his way out. As soon as he exited the room, Hermione rounded on the two redheaded boys. "If you don't mind, I have a little favor I'd like to ask of you two."

Fred and George glanced at each other, gulping nervously. "Sure thing, Hermione," Fred answered, offering her a cheeky grin.

"I'm at my wits end, here, and I don't know exactly what to do," she began, knowing her confused tone would draw them in. She almost felt guilty for _mildly _deceiving them, but it _was _for a good cause…

"Oh, we are definitely the right men to see about that," George boasted. "We can handle just about every situation." Fred gave her a wink as George made a flourishing bow. "We are at your service, madam."

Hermione smiled. She had them right where she wanted them. "Excellent! I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that." She kept her eyes on theirs to be sure she had their attention. "I don't want any more unannounced visitors starting today, and I'm holding you two responsible."

Her words were met by dead silence from the twins. Their mouths were gaping open, but no sound was coming from them. "Well?" Hermione prompted them.

"You're holding _us _responsible?" George asked, the stunned expression still on his face. "We aren't _responsible _people, Hermione. Surely someone of your intelligence understands this." Fred vigorously nodded his head in agreement.

"Someone of my intelligence understands that you stated you were

'at my service', and I intend to take full advantage of that," Hermione responded, smiling at the troublesome duo. "We haven't had a moment's rest with all the visitors, and we need a little break. I don't have the heart to tell everyone, so I'm counting on you to let them down easy."

"You mean _we _have to tell _everyone? _Even our Mum?" Fred sputtered in disbelief.

Hermione nodded firmly. "Yes, _everyone, _including your Mum. I wouldn't normally ask this of you, but I haven't had any luck with my _subtle _hints thus far. It seems to be getting worse, not better, and you two are the most creative people I know. Surely you can come up with _something _to help"

Fred looked a little pale, while George resembled a deer in headlights. "What happens if we don't, uh, succeed in our efforts?" Fred asked hesitantly.

"Then I guess I'll have to explain to your mother why she's unable to find her favorite vase from her late grandmother," Hermione answered, not missing a beat. She was reasonably sure she had succeeded in her mission when she saw the crushed looks on their faces.

As she headed towards the door to the living room, she paused to turn and face the twins. "Oh, and one more thing," she said with a smile as their faces took on a nervous expression, "what Ron did wasn't your fault. No one blames you, least of all me." The last part she said softly, making sure her gaze didn't drift. She knew they were feeling guilty about what Ron had done, even though they themselves hadn't committed any wrongs. The apprehension on their faces slowly melted away, and they offered small smiles in return. As she turned once again to leave, she almost swore she saw tears shining in their eyes.

Remus's POV

Remus entered his room, intent on avoiding a nap long enough to find out what Hermione was up to. She had effectively dismissed him from the kitchen, and he was anxious to find out why – especially considering she was now alone with two notorious pranksters. He could feel the wolf in him stirring as he thought about his mate alone with two other men. It wasn't that he didn't trust Hermione, but he couldn't bring himself to trust anyone else around her.

He jumped up from the bed, unable to wait any longer. Just as he opened the bedroom door, Hermione stepped through the doorway into the bedroom. It took him a moment to recover, and then he quickly shut the door behind her, careful to place a locking charm on it. "What have you been up to?" he asked, unable to keep the suspicion out of his voice.

"I have just ensured that we will have no more unannounced visitors 'dropping by' at all hours of the day," Hermione responded smugly. Seeing the skepticism on his face, she continued, "I asked the twins for a little favor, and they assured me they won't let me down."

Remus could feel the corners of his mouth turn upward as he thought about the implications of her actions. If they had no more interruptions, then they could be all alone...together…in bed. "How did you manage such an amazing feat?" he asked, his grin getting wider.

"I have my ways," she answered cryptically. "After all, I do recall being told by a handsome wizard once that I was the smartest witch of this age." As she spoke, she walked closer to him, swaying her hips ever so slightly.

Remus loved how forward she was with him now. She was slowly becoming more confident around him, despite their lack of contact during the past two weeks or so, and he couldn't wait to see what she had in store for him tonight. He grabbed her left hand, pulling her towards him, and murmured in her ear, "You're also the prettiest one, too."

He watched with delight as she shivered at his words. Gazing down into her eyes, he could see the lust evident there, knowing it was mirrored in his own. He slowly undid the buttons of her shirt, loving how he could make her breath hitch with just the slightest touch. As he pushed the blouse from her shoulders, he noticed that her stomach had grown a little. While she was still underweight for a pregnant woman, he could make out the beginnings of a small bump. Knowing she was carrying his child made it seem all the more beautiful.

As he tenderly laid her down on the bed, he realized this was the first time they had _acted _on their feelings without _talking _about it first. Neither one needed to be convinced this was what they wanted. Every minute spent with her only strengthened his conviction that she was the one for him. He would tell her his feelings soon…for the moment, he was content to _show _her instead.

Unhooking the clasp on her bra, he pulled away the material at an agonizingly slow pace. Their previous couplings had been more hurried and rushed, and this time he wanted to savor every moment. He didn't want to miss any opportunities to treasure her beautiful body. Every moment he got to spend with her was pure heaven, and he didn't want to take anything for granted…he didn't want to take _her _for granted.

A little moan escaped him when he felt Hermione reaching for his trousers. Her nimble hands had already removed his shirt, and they were already making quick work of his other apparel. Rising from the bed, he shed the remaining garments, and made a move towards the bed when Hermione stopped him. "Wait," she said softly, her eyes slowing traveling up and down his nude form.

"What's wrong?" he asked, feeling somewhat self-conscious standing there without any clothes on.

"Nothing," Hermione responded slyly, "I just wanted to stare at you naked for a little while."

"Oh really?" Remus said, grinning from ear to ear. The idea that she found him attractive nude was enough to have certain parts of his anatomy standing up _straighter. _"How about you return the favor?" As he spoke, he walked over to the bed where Hermione lay, still half-clothed. He wasted no time stripping off the rest of her attire, including a lovely pair of red silk knickers, and lying down beside her. Propping himself upon on an elbow, he tenderly stroked her bare skin, pausing now and again to admire the woman before him.

"Remus, I-I…" Hermione trailed off as he began caressing her breast. Her words became mere moans as he continued teasing her.

"You're so beautiful, Hermione," he whispered as he lowered his head to her chest. He was immediately greeted by another one of her moans, this one louder than before. He wondered briefly if Harry was home, but the thought left him quickly as he felt her hands trail south to an unmistakable destination. Within seconds, they were both moaning and writhing in pleasure…

Little did they know, while the locking charm was in place on the room, the silencing charm had _not_ been cast, and a set of redheaded twins were just outside their door, staring at each other in wonderment. "Guess he was up for something other than Quidditch," one murmured to the other before apparating home, grins on both their freckled faces.

Remus's POV

Remus woke the next morning with a smile plastered on his face. He had just spent the better part of the last twelve hours making love to Hermione, and he felt utterly relaxed, satisfied, and…_happy. _His body was a little sore from the workout, but he was already aching to repeat it. He glanced over at Hermione lying on the bed, curled up in a fetal position with her hair surrounding her. She reminded him of a delicate little flower, one he wanted to nurture and take care of for the rest of her life.

He slowly got up from the bed, not wanting to disturb his sleeping angel, and made his way to the shower. Stepping under the hot water, he started to feel some of the soreness from last night being washed away. He smiled to himself, thinking of how much he enjoyed the previous night's activities. As he reached up to adjust the spray of the shower head, he felt two small arms snake around his waist.

"Good morning, love," he whispered, his voice still husky. He nearly shuddered when he felt her hand slip a little lower. Her tiny frame was pressed up against his, and he could feel the outline of her womanly figure.

"Good morning, Remus," she purred into his ear, her left hand trailing still lower. Taking the soap out of his right hand, she released him from her grasp and began lathering the soap in her hands. She nearly floored him a few moments later when she began tenderly washing his body, starting with his back, then his legs, and finally his chest. As she let her hands trail down his chest, he closed his eyes, lost in a wonderful fantasy come to life. If someone would have told him a few months ago that this would be happening, he would have thought they belonged at St. Mungo's.

His eyes sprang open as he felt her take him into her mouth. He glanced down to see Hermione on her knees, her mouth and tongue doing wonderfully wicked things to him. With the hot water splaying against his back, and the warmth of Hermione's eager mouth against his skin, he was finding it increasing difficult to remain standing. He ran his hands through her hair, gripping it as he moaned her name over and over again.

"Gods, Hermione, oh yes, just like that…" he grunted, knowing he couldn't last much longer. He tried to warn her he was close, but she surprisingly hadn't moved from her position. He could feel the tightness in his abdomen, and he knew he was only seconds away. He attempted to push her away one last time, but she held firm. Unable to delay it any longer, he came with a strangled yell, collapsing against the cold tile moments later. The only thought that came to his mind as he slid down the wall was that he would never look at showering the same way again.


	18. Boy or Girl?

**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Hermione's POV**

When she discovered Remus was in the shower, she had decided to make her move. She knew she was shamelessly throwing herself at him like some sort of desperate tart, but he hadn't seemed to mind so far. _Besides, _she reminded herself, _she could always blame those pesky pregnancy hormones. _After all, being pregnant _did _need to have an upside now and then.

As Remus slowly slid down the tile wall in the shower, pausing to turn off the water, he let loose a string of words that she never imagined would come from his mouth. Rapidly blinking in surprise, she shifted noisily, causing Remus to open his eyes at the sound. "Merlin, Hermione, do you have _any _idea what you do to me?"

She merely blushed in response, not exactly sure how to answer his question. She had just witnessed what she could do to him _physically, _but she still wasn't sure what she did to him _emotionally. _Noticing her silence, he answered instead. "You drive me crazy," he confessed, still breathing hard from his earlier exertion. "I can't believe you just did…_that. _It was bloody incredible."

"You liked it?" Hermione asked, suddenly feeling very shy. Her earlier 'maneuver' wasn't something she had done very often, and she wasn't entirely convinced she had done it correctly. Remus had apparently found it sufficient, but she was still rather insecure about her technique.

"Gods, yes, I loved it," Remus answered bluntly, his eyes still glazed over. "Promise me that you'll never do that for anyone but me," he said, his eyes fluttering closed.

Hermione searched for a sign he was joking, but he looked as serious as ever. Smiling, she responded, "I promise." She couldn't suppress the thrill she got at hearing the possessiveness in his voice. Just knowing that he wanted her all to himself gave her a little confidence boost. Now, all she needed to do was make sure _she _could have _him _all to herself, too… Gathering up her courage, she said, "Promise me that you won't let anyone but me do that for you."

To her delight, Remus immediately responded, "Deal." Slowly rising to his feet, he let out a short laugh. "I can't imagine any other promise that would be easier to keep," he said as he extended his hand to help her up. Pulling her close to him, he peered down into her face, softly stroking her cheek. "Did you…did you like doing that?"

She looked up at him, taking in the serious expression on his face. "Yes, I did," she shyly admitted. She saw relief pass through his features at her words. Feeling an urge to elaborate, she said softly, "You taste kind of sweet."

Remus's eyebrows shot up as he tightened his grip on her. "Really? I had no idea," he said with a smile. She could tell his earlier guilt at her actions was fading. "Any chance I will get to return the favor today?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She could feel her cheeks warm at his words. "We have an appointment at St. Mungo's today and an Order meeting tonight, so I'm not so sure that we'll have time," she responded shakily. In reality, she was terrified of the idea. She had never let anyone do that, even Viktor. It was just a little too…_personal. _She was well aware that her reasoning seemed flawed since she had slept with Remus, but she couldn't bring herself to alter her feelings.

Thankfully, Remus didn't push the issue, and she was all too happy to move on to other subjects. A few moments later, they were in their bedroom, dressing for the day. She kept sneaking glances at Remus as she pulled on her clothes, fairly certain he was doing the same. "I figured you would notice my scent before I had a chance to sneak up on you in the shower," Hermione admitted, flashing him a shy smile.

"That would be true, except for the fact that I was still covered in your scent from last night- not that I minded in the least," Remus said with a slight smirk on his face as he buttoned up his shirt. His eyes were slowly perusing her figure, and his tongue darted out quickly to wet his lips.

A knock at the door was the only thing that prevented her from ripping that shirt right off of him. Opening the door, she found a nervous Harry shifting his feet uncomfortably in the hallway. "'Mione? Is Remus in there? I, uh, need to talk to him about something…personal," he said, his face taking on a red tinge.

Hermione gave him a strange look, but decided not to say anything. After all, his best friend in the world was currently locked away in a prison cell, so it wasn't entirely unexpected for him to be a little out of sorts. "Of course, Harry," she said kindly as she stepped into the hall. "He's just finishing getting ready. We have an appointment in about fifteen minutes, but you're welcome to talk to him until then. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Harry's POV

He dreaded this almost as much as he had dreaded telling Ginny he wanted to break up during his last year at Hogwarts. Although she took it surprisingly well, he had had a stomachache for days. Here he was, yet again, in the same boat. Realizing he was driving himself crazy by waiting, he decided to talk to Remus now before he lost his nerve.

"Harry, come on in. What can I do for you?" Remus questioned, smiling good-naturedly. Remus motioned for him to take a seat on the bed while he pulled up a chair. It wasn't lost on Harry that Hermione's bed didn't look like anyone had slept in it in weeks.

"I know you only have a few minutes, so I'll get right to the point," Harry said, taking a deep breath. "There are some details about the past couple of weeks that you may not know, and I feel like it's best for me to tell you now instead of later." Remus merely nodded as he leaned forward in his chair, an intense look upon his face.

"When Hermione found out you were attacked, she f-fainted, and I had to take her to the hospital." Remus opened his mouth to interject, but Harry held us his hand. "I know we should have told you, but we wanted to be sure you were okay first." Remus still didn't look happy with the explanation, but he fortunately remained silent. "When she woke up, she demanded to see you, and well, you know as well as I do how difficult she can be to persuade." He gave Remus a wry smile which he returned.

"Later on that day, we met up with the Weasleys who had come to see you. It was then that Hermione found out a-about R-Ron," Harry said, silently cursing himself as he tripped over the last words. He had hoped to get through the explanation without falling apart, but he was already having trouble just saying Ron's name.

"Couldn't you have made something up instead of telling her?" Remus asked, his voice a little sharp.

"With Hermione?" Harry asked incredulously. "None of us, not even Arthur, is smart enough to come up with a lie that she wouldn't see through. We agreed it was best to tell her instead of her finding out on her own later."

Remus dropped his gaze down to the floor, his face expressionless. After several moments, he asked, "How did she take the news?"

"Not well," Harry answered truthfully with a grim look. "She couldn't take any calming potions for fear of hurting the baby, and it took quite a while for her to stop crying. Of course," Harry said, feeling his own eyes well up with tears, "she wasn't the only one. The entire Weasley family was devastated, and I doubt there was a dry eye amongst the lot."

Harry continued, trying his best to keep the tears from spilling. "She was depressed for days, although I'm sure she's neglected to tell you anything about that. Visiting you always seemed to cheer her up, though. The day you woke up was like a miracle for her," he said, watching as Remus's own eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you for taking care of her, Harry," Remus said, his voice hoarse with emotion. "I don't know what she would have done without you. I _should _have been there for her, instead of lying in a hospital bed, making her worry even more-"

"It wasn't your fault, Remus," Harry interjected, knowing he couldn't hold it in any longer. "It was m-mine."

Remus turned to stare at Harry, his eyes wide with surprise. "Harry, what in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"The day it happened, Ron and I had been fighting again about you and Hermione," Harry began shakily. "It wasn't the first time we'd fought about it. It seemed like it was all he wanted to talk about lately." Harry paused, turning his head slightly. He couldn't bear to look Remus in the eye after what he had done. "Ron accused you of using Hermione, and I-I told him that you said you l-loved her. He was furious, and…he a-attacked you three hours later," he whispered those last words as the first of many tears began to fall.

Remus's POV

Remus felt a few of his own tears slide slowly down his cheeks as he watched the pain on Harry's face. It was evident the guilt was eating him up inside, even though he had no reason to blame himself. Standing up from the chair, Remus went and wrapped his arms around the younger man. The comforting gesture made Harry sob a little harder at first, but his tears finally subsided. "Harry, this was _not _your fault," Remus said softly, pulling back from the hug to look Harry in the eye. "This was Ron's mistake, not yours. You are no more responsible for his actions than anyone else is. You're his _friend_, Harry, not his _guardian_."

"But if I hadn't told him what you said, then he might not have…" Harry's voice cracked with emotion, unable to finish the sentence.

"What you said was the truth, and I would have told Ron myself if he had asked," Remus immediately responded. "I have no problem with you telling Ron that I love Hermione." He made sure to keep his voice firm, wanting, no _needing, _Harry to understand he hadn't done anything wrong.

Harry wiped away a few tears as he turned to Remus with a surprised expression on his face. "Does this mean that you've told Hermione you love her?" He asked, sniffling softly.

"Er, well, not exactly," Remus admitted. "It seems that she is the one person I'm not able to tell quite yet." Despite himself, he let out a little chuckle, amazed at how ridiculous his words sounded. The _one _person that needed to know was the _one_ person he didn't have the courage to tell.

"Shouldn't you tell her?" Harry asked, giving a soft laugh at Remus's words.

"I tell you what, Harry," Remus said, clapping him on the back, "I'll make a deal with you. If you quit blaming yourself for this whole mess, then I will tell Hermione how I feel about her."

Remus watched as Harry hesitantly nodded, a slow smile making its way across his face. He glanced up at Remus before he said, "I hope you are a patient man, because it may take me a few days to get over it, mate."

"Don't worry," Remus said with a laugh, "it will take _at least _a few days for me to hold up my end of the bargain, too." He tossed his handkerchief to Harry to wipe the few stray tears on his cheeks. "I meant what I said, Harry. You have nothing to feel guilty about, and I know everyone else feels the same way I do."

Harry's smile seemed to widen after that, and he looked up at Remus with his eyes shining brightly. "I'm really glad Hermione found you, Remus."

Remus swallowed a lump in his throat. Hearing Harry's words reminded him so much of James, and he knew his former Marauder friend would be proud of the young man in front of him. "So am I, Harry."

As Harry headed towards the door, he stopped to look back. "Um, Remus, do you mind if I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure thing, Harry," Remus immediately responded. The younger man looked as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders, and Remus wanted to be sure he stayed that way. He would have granted Harry anything, just to see that carefree smile again. Harry hadn't smiled enough since the war, and Ron's latest antics surely didn't help the situation.

"Do you think you and Hermione could remember a silencing charm from now on?"

Remus's mouth flew open, and he had no doubt whatsoever that his face had turned scarlet. He opened his mouth, trying to speak, but his embarrassment prevented his tongue from working. Harry nearly fell over with laughter upon seeing Remus's discomfort. Remus finally managed to choke out, "How did you…I mean, how many times have you….oh Merlin, Hermione's going to kill me."

Harry was practically howling by this time, his hands clutching his sides. "Gods, Remus, I don't think I've ever…" he paused, gasping for breath, "seen your face…," more gasping, "so red."

Knowing it was useless to try and deny anything, Remus simply shook his head and laughed. Harry had again shocked him with how comfortable he seemed to be about him and Hermione. He had planned on having to deal with a much worse reaction, possibly even physical violence, once Harry learned about the extent of his relationship with Hermione. Leaning forward, he asked cautiously, "You aren't…upset about it?"

It took Harry a few moments to sober up, but he turned to face Remus again. "I meant what I said about you and Hermione. As long as you love her, I'm happy for you. If you hurt her…" he trailed off, his eyes momentarily flashing with anger. Remus nodded his head quickly, understanding the silent threats.

"I would never hurt her, Harry," Remus said firmly, keeping his eyes on Harry's.

"I know," Harry smiled softly as he opened the door. "Oh, and by the way, Fred and George _know_, too."

Hermione's POV

When she opened the door, she found a red-faced Remus and a smiling Harry staring back at her. When she gave them a questioning look, Harry only smiled wider. "See you this evening!" he said brightly as he brushed past her.

"What was that about?" Hermione inquired when Harry left the room.

"Um, nothing, love," Remus responded quickly, his face still crimson. He rose from his chair to head over to the doorway where she was standing. "I think we'd better be heading over to the appointment."

Her eyebrow rose questioningly, but she let it slide. Whatever conversation they had must have been quite embarrassing for Remus, so she doubted he would offer a lot of details. Harry, on the other hand, would probably be more forthcoming, so she resolved to ask him instead. She kept quiet while they flooed to St. Mungo's, silently laughing as she watched Remus fiddle nervously with his robes.

When they entered the room, Sharon was already there, busily preparing the room. "Oh, come in here you two!" she exclaimed, rushing to usher them in. "I've been looking forward to seeing you in here." She took in their somewhat subdued reactions, and added, "Aren't you excited about finding out the gender of your baby?"

"Of course," Hermione said smoothly, sending her a brilliant smile. She glanced over at Remus who was nodding vigorously, his face just now starting to return to its normal shade.

"Glad to hear it," Sharon said with a smile. "You scared me for a moment there. I was afraid you might still be having the same problem you had last time," she added with a wink.

"Oh, no problems in that area," Remus spoke up. Hermione shot him a look, but it didn't seem to have an affect as he smirked a little in response. "Everything is going splendidly."

Mercifully, Sharon only grinned in response as she helped Hermione onto the table. A few moments and a few spells later, she turned to Remus, "It appears your wife is still a little underweight. Not dangerously so, mind you, but she still needs to gain a little more if possible."

Hermione bristled slightly at her comments. She _was _in the room after all, and she was more than capable of feeding herself. "There's no need to discuss the matter as if I am not present. I can assure you that I am eating plenty," she sniffed.

Sharon merely chuckled in response. "Of course, dear, I didn't mean to imply you didn't," she said with a smile. "It's just that most pregnant women try to avoid _gaining_ extra weight, so it's up to the husband to make sure she eats enough. Since Mr. Lupin seems like such a devoted husband, I assumed he would want to make sure you and the baby were as healthy as possible."

Hermione lowered her head slightly at Sharon's comments. _Perhaps I'm a little _too _touchy today, _she thought to herselfShe turned to gaze at Remus, who was smiling with some unknown emotion in his eyes. It struck her just how happy he looked at that moment – he looked like a man _in love. _Before she could wrap her mind around her recent epiphany, Remus spoke up. "Before I forget, Hermione's been feeling a little _off _around the full moon. Is that normal?"

Sharon immediately nodded her head, her expression sobering. "Yes, it is. Since the baby is part werewolf, the days surrounding the full moon will be a little difficult for you. Make sure you get plenty of rest, eat well, and avoid any strenuous activity." Sharon paused as she glanced back at Remus with an apologetic grin. "By the way, Mr. Lupin, I'm afraid that includes all _bedroom _activity as well."

While the mediwitch began looking through her chart, Hermione turned her attention back to Remus, knowing her unfortunate tendency to blush had revealed her embarrassment. Remus simply murmured, "Damn," under his breath before winking back at her. "Don't worry, love, I'll make it up to you, I promise," he whispered huskily as he squeezed her hand.

His comment thankfully went unnoticed by the mediwitch, even though Hermione's face was certainly red enough to warrant a few suspicions. Regardless, Sharon simply smiled at Hermione as she raised her wand. "Now, where were we? Oh yes…the gender of your child…"

Harry's POV

He practically skipped down the stairs after his training class, thankful for the day to finally be over. His conversation with Remus had gone marvelously, and he was anxiously awaiting their arrival. He had been so caught up in the events surrounding Ron's attack that he hadn't even given proper thought to what gender he wanted the baby to be.

On the one hand, a girl would simply be wonderful. He could just imagine a tiny, miniature version of Hermione with frizzy hair and big brown eyes. He knew instinctively that he would be a pushover for anything she wanted. He had never been good at telling Hermione 'no', and it would be ten times worse with her daughter…

On the other hand, of course, a boy would also be quite spectacular. While he would be equally bad about spoiling the child, he would go about it in a different way. For instance, he might teach the boy how to play Quidditch or Exploding Snap. Maybe the boy would like playing pranks like Fred or George, or perhaps he would enjoy reading like Remus and Hermione…

Just as Harry was about to make up his mind, he heard the sound of the floo activating. He sprinted to the fireplace, eagerly watching as Remus and Hermione went about dusting themselves off. Not able to contain his excitement any longer, he practically yelled, "Well?"

Remus only glanced at Hermione before turning to him with an enormous grin on his face. "Boy."


	19. Shopping

Remus's POV

Harry had nearly attacked them when he found out they were having a boy. Remus would never admit it, but he had been secretly hoping for a boy for some time. Obviously, he would have been happy with either, but something about having a boy to carry on his name struck a chord within him. He had never even _considered_ the possibility that his name would carry on to future generations. Now, there was going to be another Lupin running around…all thanks to Hermione.

He stole a glance at the brown-haired witch sitting next to him at the meeting. Her face had an intense expression, and she was clearly focused on what Dumbledore was telling them. He guiltily realized _he _should be paying attention too, but he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from her. More than once, Harry had playfully nudged him under the table, trying to direct his thoughts back to the Order. He would simply give the young man an embarrassed smile, and his gaze would inevitably drift back to Hermione within mere seconds.

"Remus, would you care to give us an update on how things are progressing?" Dumbledore's voice cut through the air, causing Remus to jump slightly, his face flushing red. Harry did a poor job of smothering a chuckle, as Hermione poked him in the side.

"Ah, yes, of course," he replied, clearing his throat. Quickly gathering his wits, he proceeded to explain everything thus far, choosing to leave the most exciting information for last. "We met with the Ministry's case worker, and he informed us that we have met all the necessary provisions under to the Werewolf Breeding Law," he finished with a slight smile. Their meeting with the case worker had been nerve-wracking to say the least, and he and Hermione both had breathed a sigh of relief once they were 'cleared.'

Congratulations chorused throughout the members, all pleased with the good news. Remus smiled briefly at Molly Weasley, noticing how her eyes had filled with tears again. She had been especially emotional since Ron's arrest, and she was constantly doting over him and Hermione. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to alleviate any of the guilt the Weasleys were suffering.

"Naturally, we'll continue to have routine visits, but thus far, the Ministry seems to be fairly hands-off," Remus stated, hoping to see that trend continue. "Oh, and one more thing," he added as if it were an afterthought, "we're having a boy."

He leaned back in his chair, content to watch the reactions from the Order members. Of course there was the usual cheering and clapping; everyone was thrilled with the news so far, and this just added fuel to the fire. Tonks was again, conspicuously absent, so there was no unfortunate awkwardness in the celebration. George and Fred immediately jumped up, and with a list in hand, began collecting on the bets everyone had placed a few weeks prior. There were a few lucky guessers, naturally, but surprisingly most had picked a girl. To his shock, Snape had guessed correctly, and he very nearly smiled when George handed him his prize money.

Dumbledore, having bet on a girl, graciously accepted defeat, jokingly reprimanding Remus for letting him down. Everyone was talking and laughing at once, but it soon quieted after George loudly announced, "Profess McGonagall, did you want your winnings now or later?"

Remus shifted his gaze from Dumbledore to the prim witch beside him, chuckling quietly as he saw her cheeks stain red. George held the money out in his hand, almost dangling it in front of her. Minerva finally cleared her throat slightly and snatched the money out of George's hands, giving him one of her famous glares. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly, and Minerva turned to him with a sharp voice, "Not a word, Albus."

Everyone had a good laugh at George's antics, and the meeting ended on a high note. Glancing to his left, he fixed his gaze once again upon Hermione. She must have felt him staring because she turned to face him, her face flushing adorably a few moments later. Remus leaned in to whisper, "I think the baby may be tired. We should go to bed, don't you agree?"

He watched as she fluttered her long eyelashes quickly, looking up at him with those warm, brown eyes. He was counting on her to pick up his not-so-subtle hint because he wanted to spend some time alone with her. It seemed to be all too rare of an occurrence as of late. When she nodded her head with a shy smile, he immediately stood up from the table, excusing himself and Hermione. He didn't catch the sly look he received from the Weasley twins, and he wouldn't have cared even if he had.

As he shut the door and quickly performed _all _the necessary charms, he turned to find Hermione undressing for bed. She had already changed into these adorable little shorts, even though he knew they wouldn't stay on long. She hadn't put her top on yet, and he had a glorious view of her firm breasts and slightly bulging belly. Walking slowly up behind her, he gently pried the top from her hands, tossing it on the bed. Before she could turn around to scold him, he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting them lightly on her stomach.

"Our little boy's in there," he whispered as he placed gentle kisses along her neck. She nodded her head in response, a little moan escaping her lips. His right arm continued rubbing circles on her belly, while his left trailed upwards to caress her bare breast. He had remembered James telling him that a woman's _assets _increased during pregnancy, and Remus was happy to discover it was true. As he gently tugged on her nipple, she gave a whimper of pleasure as she pushed herself into his hands.

"Make love to me, Remus," she whispered back, her voice barely audible. As he slowly led her to the bed, he realized from that moment on, he would do _anything _to make her his.

Hermione's POV

The night they found out they were having a boy was one of the most incredible nights of her life. After the meeting, Remus had made love to her, almost reverently, throughout the entire night. He had been so tender and gentle, telling her how beautiful she was, how lucky he felt to be with her…It was the stuff of Muggle romance novels, and she never dreamed she would experience anything so wonderful.

Now, nearly a month later, she found herself undeniably in love with Remus. If someone had told her she would fall for a werewolf that was 20 years older than her, she would have thought them insane. Now, she was having a hard time remembering life before Remus. Her entire world was wrapped up in him at the moment, and it was more than a little scary to think about. Deciding she needed to avail herself of her female friends, she invited the two Weasley females and her mother to go shopping with her.

She had recently begun to show, although she was still a little underweight, much to Remus's dismay. They had only fought about two things during the pregnancy – her weight and Ron. Remus was determined to make her eat more, and she was just as determined to eat when she was hungry _only. _When she tried to point out how illogical his line of thinking was, he would employ all manner of _creative _methods to take her mind off the argument.

The argument about Ron, however, was a different story. She had received an owl from Ron, wanting her to meet with him prior to his trial, which was still pending; it was supposedly due to the lack of evidence against him, but it was far more likely that Ministry members were just deciding how to proceed. Arthur Weasley was very well-liked in the Ministry, and no one relished the thought of sending his son to Azkaban. One could almost see the political wheels turning in their minds, trying to figure out how Ron's misfortune could somehow further their own careers.

Regardless, Hermione was thankful for the delay. She was furious with Ron for what he did, but she hadn't been able to simply erase all those years with him as her best friend. Her main motivation for visiting him wasn't necessarily to comfort him, but to find out _why. _Remus had been nothing but kind to Ron, and she desperately wanted to understand what caused Ron to do what he did. Remus had adamantly refused to discuss it at first, but she had slowly worn him down. She hoped he agreed soon since Ron's trial would undoubtedly take place before much longer.

As she shut the door behind her, she let out a slow sigh. As excited as she was about her 'girls' day out', she was a little apprehensive about leaving Remus all alone. Although _he _had left for missions on numerous occasions during the past few months, _she _had never left _him. _He had encouraged her to go, of course, once he found out no males would be present. She knew he was worried about the baby, but she secretly hoped he would be missing her company, too. She still had not told him of her feelings, but she was starting to have a sneaking suspicion he might feel the same way…

Since her mum couldn't go into the magical stores, they opted instead to shop in Muggle London. Letting Weasleys, even the female ones, anywhere near Muggles was an enormous risk, but Molly and Ginny had been looking forward to shopping for the baby for months. Glancing up the street, she spotted her mum's car, already outfitted with a car seat for her unborn son. Smiling to herself, she strolled quietly down the street, unconsciously rubbing gentle circles on her stomach.

­­­­­­

* * *

The next five hours were more enjoyable than she had ever thought possible. She had no idea shopping for baby things could be so much fun. So far, she had purchased nearly all the larger items such as a bassinet, a playpen, and even a stroller. Her mum had tried to pay for everything, but Hermione had stubbornly insisted on paying for a few things. The Weasleys tried to pay for a few things, too, but Hermione vetoed their offer. While her parents weren't ridiculously wealthy, they had only raised _one_ child, not _seven_, so their disposable income was quite different from Molly's.

In the end, her mum paid for the majority of the larger items, while Hermione paid for nearly all the smaller items. They had agreed to meet Remus for lunch at her mum's house, and they made their way up the sidewalk with shopping bags in hand. Hermione immediately spotted him, sitting outside with a book on his lap. His face lit up when he saw her, and she felt the familiar tingle snake its way down her spine. Just a simple smile from him caused her to melt, and well, a simple _touch _would practically…

"Hermione!" Remus called out, interrupting her daydream. Knowing there was a huge grin on her face, she made her way up the steps to hug her 'husband.' He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against him. She sighed into his chest, just happy savoring the feeling of being held by him.

Ginny's POV

While no one had ever called her the brightest witch of her age, she was fairly certain she possessed above-average intelligence. Hermione and Remus, however, seemed to be operating under the assumption that she was _blind. _It was painfully obvious to anyone with half a brain that they were in love with each other. Since Hermione hadn't confided in her, she assumed they hadn't told each other how they felt yet. Although judging by the little love bite she had on her neck last week, they were still quite _close _to one another.

Her day of Muggle shopping with Hermione was quite informative. While her mum and Mrs. Granger spent the whole day chatting, Ginny spent a lot of time observing her friend. She had gained a little weight, but nearly all of it was in her stomach, so she still didn't look that big. Most of the maternity clothes were too big to fit her, so she had opted to purchase a few items in regular stores, just a few sizes bigger than normal. As they went about their shopping, Ginny noticed that Hermione got a dreamy look on her face whenever Remus was mentioned. She didn't admit to missing him, but she wandered out loud more than once what Remus was doing.

Now, looking at how Remus greeted Hermione, she was _certain _they were in love. They were acting like they had spent _days _apart instead of just a few hours. Resolving to find out more details about their relationship, she walked calmly up to the Grangers' house. "Hello, Remus!" she called, trying her best to keep her smile from giving her away.

"Oh, hello," Remus said, glancing around as if he just suddenly noticed the three other women with Hermione. Her mum and Mrs. Granger returned his greeting, and then Remus's attention quickly switched back to Hermione. "You're probably tired from walking today. Why don't we go inside so you can put your feet up?"

"Remus, I'm really not that tired," Hermione protested weakly, even though she allowed him to lead her inside. Ginny also noticed she glanced at his bum more than once as they walked inside. _Interesting…_

He led Hermione to the couch, sitting only inches to her immediate left. "You sure you feel okay?" He asked, his eyes searching her face.

"I'm fine," Hermione responded with a smile. "My back's just a little sore," she admitted, "but it will be fine in a few minutes."

Without a word, Remus grabbed onto her hips and pulled her towards him, swinging his leg over to the other side of her. Running his hands beneath her shirt, he began massaging her lower back. "Does this feel okay?" he asked, his voice lower than Ginny had ever heard it.

"Yes, thank you, Remus," Hermione replied, her voice sounding breathless, as she closed her eyes. Her mum exchanged a glance with Hermione's mum, but neither one spoke. The intimate way he was touching her, coupled with how at ease Hermione appeared to be, made it obvious to Ginny that they weren't doing this just because of some silly Ministry law…_they were definitely in love. _

"Why don't we show Remus what you got today, Hermione?" Jane Granger suggested, rummaging through the bags for some of the items they had purchased. She held up several items, proudly displaying the clothes, toys, and other baby essentials they had bought.

"They're lovely, Hermione, but...is that all you got?" Remus asked hesitantly, his brow furrowed in thought as he examined the bags.

"Oh, no!" Hermione said quickly, turning her head to address Remus. "The bigger things will be delivered within a few days," she said with a smile.

"Did you pick out some things for yourself?" He asked, placing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I got two pairs of slacks and a few tops," she replied, licking her lips nervously.

Remus frowned at her words. "I thought we agreed you would go ahead and buy a new wardrobe for the next few months," he scolded.

"I know, it's just everything was expensive, and I thought it would be better to spend the money on the baby," she explained in a pleading tone.

Jane Granger, who had been silently observing the couple, spoke up, "Hermione, dear, your father and I already said if you needed a little money, we would be happy to help out."

Ginny had expected Remus to politely protest, knowing how touchy he was about his money situation. Instead, he surprised everyone, including Hermione, by bursting out laughing. After realizing the women were staring at him with confused looks on their faces, he finally sobered enough to explain. "Mrs. Granger, while Hermione and I appreciate your offer, it's really not necessary. We currently have more money than we know what to do with."

Hermione looked startled at the revelation, and cocked an eyebrow at Remus. "We do?" she asked uncertainly.

He nodded in response before replying in a teasing tone, "Did you forget that Harry and I are the heirs to the entire Black family fortune?"

"But you gave that money to Hogwarts," Hermione protested, shaking her head.

"I _tried _to donate it to Hogwarts but Dumbledore keeps refusing my offer. Minerva finally let me buy a few brooms for the Gryffindor Quidditch team last year, but the rest of it is in our bank account at Gringotts," Remus stated with a smile on his face.

Hermione stared at him with a look of awe on her face, not unlike the expression Ginny was sure she had on her own. She had forgotten all about Sirius's inheritance. Harry had inherited quite a bit from his own parents, so he never spoke about Sirius's inheritance. Remus didn't look like he had spent a sickle of Sirius's money, so she had assumed he had given it away. Hermione, apparently, had assumed the same thing.

"That would mean that…" Hermione's voice trailed away as the situation dawned on her.

"You are a _very_ wealthy lady," Remus finished, trying to keep from laughing at her expression.

Hermione suddenly jerked away from Remus, pointing her finger at him. "If you have so much money, why haven't you spent any of it on yourself? Harry told me he had to twist your arm just to buy a pair of jeans," she said in accusatory tone.

Remus blushed slightly before explaining in a soft voice, "I didn't feel it was right to spend it on myself, but I want to make sure my wife and child have the best of everything." He wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders, pulling her back towards him. Ginny nearly gasped at the tender look on his face. If he wasn't a man in love, then she wasn't a pureblood.

In a lighter tone, he added, "Besides, don't you think Sirius would get a kick out of me having a wife and child?"

Hermione chuckled slightly, still a little dazed at the new information. "I suppose so," she admitted, "but I still want you to buy as many new clothes as I do."

Ginny saw the stubborn set of her jaw, and she knew Hermione would win this fight. Remus could be quite stubborn himself, but even her own mum would have a hard time swaying Hermione once her mind was made up. Remus opened his mouth to protest, but Molly Weasley had other plans. "That sounds like a fantastic idea, dear," she said, sending Remus a sweet smile. "Remus, why don't you fix us a spot of tea while Jane shows me where the nursery is going to be?"

He merely smiled in response, probably realizing he was going to be outvoted no matter what. He rose from the couch, shooting Ginny a look before heading to the kitchen. She merely gave an innocent smile in return as Jane immediately jumped from her chair, anxious to show off her future grandson's nursery. As soon as everyone was out of earshot, Ginny practically pounced on her friend. "Are you going to tell me what's going with you and Remus?" she asked sweetly.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Hermione stuttered, nervously rearranging some of the shopping bags. Ginny noticed she taken particular care in avoiding her gaze.

"I mean that you two acted like you hadn't seen each other in weeks, not hours," she replied with a knowing look. Hermione opened her mouth to undoubtedly justify her actions, but she plowed ahead. "The way you look at each other makes it obvious enough, but I noticed a little love marking on her neck last week, too. So, I repeat, what is going on with you two?"

Hermione just stared at her for a moment before her face crumbled. "I don't know," she responded miserably.

Ginny immediately felt guilty for causing her friend pain, and she took Remus's seat on the couch next to Hermione. Throwing a friendly arm around her shoulders, she whispered, "I didn't mean to upset you. If you don't want to talk about it-"

"No! I _do _want to talk about it, Gin," Hermione replied, wiping away a stray tear. "It's just that…I'm not entirely sure what's happening. I just wanted to help him, but now I'm…" her voice trailed away as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I think I'm falling in love with him."


	20. Werewolf Senses

**Author's Note: If anyone has any suggestions for the baby's name, please let me know. It is still unnamed, so I'm open to any ideas:) Thanks to all who have read and all who have reviewed so far!

* * *

Remus's POV**

Unbeknownst to the two girls in the living room, Remus heard practically every word they had said. His heightened hearing, one of the few fringe benefits of being a werewolf, wasn't something he took advantage of often, but he was certainly glad he chose to this time. He nearly dropped the tray of tea when he heard Hermione admit she was falling love with him. His heart was practically bursting with joy at her words. Ginny was busy reassuring Hermione that Remus felt the same way, and he made a note to thank the redhead later.

He entered the living room just as Hermione was giving Ginny a few details about their bedroom encounters. Her glowing description of his sexual prowess was certainly a pleasant surprise, and he had to fight to keep a smirk from forming on his face. The two young women looked slightly embarrassed when he entered, although nothing was said about the previous topic. When Molly and Jane re-entered the room several minutes later, Remus decided he could wait no longer. Making up a flimsy excuse for him and Hermione, he quickly ushered his somewhat bewildered young wife back home, anxious to be alone with her.

He had put off telling her how he felt for weeks now, and he couldn't keep up the charade anymore. Harry had been pestering him for few days, telling him he had to 'keep up his end of the bargain.' He had been terrified at the prospect of confessing his feelings to Hermione…until now. Hearing that she felt the same way had unleashed a torrent of feelings he had kept suppressed for fear of rejection. Now that he knew she loved him, too, he was finally going to live up to his Gryffindor roots...hopefully.

"Hermione, love, we need to talk," he said seriously as he sat down on the couch. He found it ironic that it was the same couch where the discussion to have a child together took place. He had cared for her even then, but it was nothing compared to how he felt about her now. He watched as she sat down nervously, her face still scrunched in a confused expression.

"I told you before I wanted you to be honest with me, but I'm afraid I haven't been very honest with you lately," he began, seeing the hurt flicker across her face and hating himself for causing her even a moment of pain. "For the past few months, I've kept something from you, and I think it's about time I told you the _entire _truth."

Hermione seemed to steel herself for the news as her upper body tensed slightly. "First off, do you remember when I asked you to stay in my bed because of my nightmares? Well…I never actually _had_ any nightmares," he said, quickly holding up his hand to prevent her from speaking. If she spoke, he would never go through with telling her he loved her. "I…I wanted you to sleep in my bed, and that was the best story I could come up with at the time. It was a petty deception, I know, but I couldn't bear being in the same room with you and not being able to touch you."

Remus silently congratulated himself on breaking the ice, so to speak, by admitting the smallest of his lies without botching it too badly. He was determined to be as forthright and honest as possible about _everything. _"When I found out about your 'hormones', I hated that you had to go through it, but a big part of me was happy," he said hesitantly, a little ashamed at how selfish he sounded. Hermione, however, seemed to be too shocked at his words to register much of a reaction thus far. "I _wanted _to make love to you again, and it gave me the perfect excuse."

Despite his earlier confidence, he was beginning to feel the weight of the situation. He was confessing his feelings of love to _Hermione…_the woman of his dreams. He had never told a woman he loved her before, and flying blind wasn't the most reassuring feeling in the world. He yearned to touch her, even if just to hold her hand, but his palms were sweating so badly at the moment he refrained. Instead, he took a deep breath before continuing, "I never thought I would fall in love, or get married, or have a child."

"My whole life, I've hated what I am. I despised myself for being a werewolf, and I often thought that I would pay any price just to be rid of my 'affliction.'" He paused again, gathering his breath. His throat was getting tighter by the moment, but he refused to stop until he had told her everything he was feeling. "For the first time in my life, I am _thankful _that I'm a werewolf. I actually feel _blessed _to be one, because otherwise I would have never…never been with you."

He nearly faltered over the last few words, the emotions he had suppressed threatening to surface. He looked into her beautiful face to see her eyes shining with what he assumed were unshed tears. He silently prayed the tears were _happy _tears. With her mouth still slightly open, she looked as if she wanted to say something, but no sound was made. Knowing it was his moment of truth, he said in a soft voice, "I've never done this before, and I know it's not romantic or suave, and you certainly deserve those things. You deserve a man who could woo you with words, and roses, and candlelight."

"I don't deserve you, but I can't help but want you. You _should_ and _could _have a striking young man on your arm, not an aging werewolf like me." He nervously ran his fingers through his hair as he shifted slightly on the couch. _Don't chicken out, _he mentally coached himself. "Everything that I have is yours if you want it, including my heart. You've had it for a while now, and you probably will the rest of my life whether you want it or not. I should have told you earlier, but I want you to know now that…I love you."

He wasn't sure what reaction he had expected, but he certainly hadn't expected _no _reaction at all. She was still sitting motionless, almost as if she were entranced. _Perhaps she was thinking of how to let him down easy?_ His heart plummeted at the thought of her rejecting his love, and he tried to remind himself of her earlier confession to Ginny. Sensing the need to do something about the awkward silence, he added, "I didn't mean to overwhelm you, but I felt I had to-"

"I love you, too, Remus," Hermione replied, her brown eyes shining up at him. She had barely spoken his name when he launched himself at her, pulling her as close to him as he could. He knew he would eventually have to let her out of his arms, but all he could think about for the moment was the fact that for the first time in his life, love was _not _outside his grasp.

Hermione's POV

It was simply amazing to her to think that such an ordinary day could suddenly turn into one of the most incredible moments in her life. She had dreamed, even _longed _for Remus to tell her that he loved her. A spark of hope would appear in her chest whenever he was near, and she tried unsuccessfully to keep it from happening. Letting herself get too carried away with a childhood fantasy would only lead to heartbreak…_so she had thought. _

She now found herself wrapped tightly in the arms of the man she loved, her face buried in his shoulder. All the emotions she had kept locked away for months were ready to burst out all at once, and she couldn't stop a few tears from spilling onto her cheeks. No matter, though, because they were tears of joy, not sorrow. _He _loved _her. _She repeated it over and over in her mind, almost like a mantra. It seemed almost too good to be true…

"Harry!" she exclaimed as she abruptly pulled back from his embrace. She couldn't believe she had gotten so carried away as to forget what this could do to Harry.

"What about Harry?" Remus asked confusedly, looking disappointed at her sudden departure from his arms.

"What am I going to tell him? I don't know how he's going to react to us being -"

"Harry knows, love," Remus answered, interrupting her panicked rant as he gently stroked her hair. His concerned expression slowly melted into a brilliant smile. "I told him weeks ago, and _he's _the one who's been hounding me to tell you."

"You mean…you told him before you told _me_?" Hermione asked in an incredulous voice. She wasn't necessarily _upset, _but she just couldn't believe Harry had known all along and said nothing to her.

"Yes, I did," Remus admitted, looking slightly guilty. "I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid my feelings might not have been returned. It could have _ruined_ our muggle marriage," he said with a wry smile, making her laugh.

"What changed your mind?" Hermione finally asked, her curious nature unable to keep hidden. Harry would be getting one hell of a birthday present this year for pestering Remus, but she had a feeling something else had happened, too. She immediately suspected one of the Weasleys…if anyone could trick Remus into admitting his feelings, it was bound to be one of the sneaky redheads.

"Well, er…" Remus began, looking distinctly uncomfortable, "I actually overheard your conversation with Ginny today."

"You did?" she said, surprise lacing her voice. Although she knew she had no reason to blush since he felt the same way, her cheeks still heated up in embarrassment.

"It was an accident," he said quickly, grabbing her hands in his. "I would never do something like that on purpose, it's just that…well, I heard you talking about, um-"

"How good you are in bed?" Hermione finished, shocking herself and Remus at her brazen comment. Every word she had told Ginny was true, and she suddenly realized she wouldn't mind experiencing some of his _talents_ firsthand. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled herself back into his lap. "Every word was true," she whispered in his ear, delighted to see him shiver slightly.

"I'm glad you think so," he said in a husky tone. "You are quite talented yourself, love."

"Thank you," she replied as she nipped at his earlobe, slightly embarrassed but still pleased with his words. He let out a strangled moan that let her know her plan was working. "By the way, I overheard your conversation with Kingsley the morning after our first night together," she confessed, giving him a shy smile.

He pulled back slightly as he stared at her face. "Was your eavesdropping an _accident, _too?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Something like that," was her vague response as she continued kissing his neck. He seemed to find her eavesdropping more _humorous _than upsetting, but her hormones urged her to change the topic anyway. "Tell me one of your fantasies about me," she said, her voice roughened with emotion. She had always been curious as to exactly what those fantasies entailed, and now seemed like the perfect opportunity to ask.

"Why don't I show you instead?" he murmured, tightening his grip on her waist. In one fluid motion, he stood up from the couch, cradling her in his arms. She gave a slight squeal in response, and he quickly headed towards their bedroom, never taking his eyes off her. "I love you, Hermione," he whispered, his amber eyes so full of tender emotion.

"I love you, too" she echoed, brushing her lips softly across his as they entered their bedroom.

Neither one noticed a bespectacled raven-haired bloke at the top of the staircase smiling as he placed a pair of Extendable Ears in his pocket. "It's about bloody time," he muttered to himself, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Remus's POV

The past few days had been the best days of his entire life, bar none. Even his somewhat carefree days of youth could in no way compare to the unfettered bliss he felt being with Hermione. She was so incredibly warm and loving; he had literally pinched himself more than once to ensure it wasn't some sort of elaborate dream.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Kingsley said, snapping Remus out of his thoughts. He was supposed to be focusing on Auror training, but he found his mind currently occupied with thoughts of the past few nights' activities.

"Do I?" he asked, his lips quirking upward as he fought to keep from grinning. It would be very ungentlemanly to kiss and tell, but he found himself wanting to confide in the tall Auror next to him.

"Yes, you do," Kingsley answered with a smirk, "and I'm pretty sure that a Miss Hermione Granger might-"

"Lupin," he automatically corrected, feeling an irresistible urge to correct him.

Kingsley raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I thought you were only married in the muggle world," he said.

"For now," Remus replied, sending him a smirk of his own.

"I see…anything you want to tell me?" Kingsley asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"Plenty," Remus answered, causing Kingsley's ears to perk up. "But you know I can't. I will, however, let you know that I'm in love with her."

"You're _what?" _Kingsley exclaimed, his expression quickly changing from curious to shocked. The volume of his voice had risen considerably, and Remus placed a finger over his lips to quiet him down. He didn't mind the world knowing about his new love, but he preferred not having Kingsley announce it to everyone at once.

'I'm in love with her," he restated calmly. "She told me she loves me as well, so that might be a contributing factor to my chippier-than-usual mood the past few days," he admitted with a wry smile.

Kingsley sat gaping at him for another minute before he finally spoke. "Dear Merlin, Remus, I don't know what to say," he murmured, shaking his head. "I thought maybe you two might still be, ah, _active, _but I didn't realize you were…" his deep voice trailed off as he started chuckling to himself. Remus was slightly afraid he would make a few raunchy comments about his bedroom activity, but he was surprised at the genuine gladness in Kingsley's tone as he added, "I guess I should say congratulations to you both. You certainly deserve a little more happiness."

Remus felt his shoulders relax a little at his friend's show of support. He wasn't entirely sure how others would accept his relationship with Hermione. He wasn't giving her up regardless of how others felt, but he knew it would hurt Hermione if the Order didn't accept them. Having Harry, and now Kingsley, on their side just made his day that much brighter…

As he made his way into the living room after work, his good mood vanished. His nose had caught a rather unfamiliar scent, an immediate cause for alarm. Quickly shedding his robes, he grabbed his wand as he headed into the bedroom. His heart sped up at the thought of someone breaking into Grimmauld Place. Hermione wasn't supposed to be home for another hour at least, thank Merlin. Whoever the intruder was, Remus was determined to make sure they didn't repeat their offense.

Steeling himself for a potential duel, he slowly walked into the bedroom, surprised to discover the scent he picked up earlier was…_bubble bath? _Frowning to himself, he crept closer, suddenly picking up the soft sounds of water splashing. _What kind of intruder takes a bath? _Puzzled by the clues, he crept into the bathroom, shocked at the scene in front of him.

Hermione was in the tub, covered up to her neck in bubbles, much to his dismay. Upon seeing him, her face broke out into an eager grin. His body immediately responded to the sight in front of him, his blood heading south yet again. He had been with Hermione nearly every night since for the past week, but he couldn't seem to get enough of her. He pulled his shirt over his head, walking slowly to the edge of the bath. She shifted slowly, causing some of the bubbles to drift away from her exquisite body. He licked his lips in anticipation, imagining just how lovely she would be when he joined her in the bath.

He knelt down beside the bathtub, leaning forward slightly. "Hello, love," he whispered, delighted when she leaned over to kiss him. Their lips were mere inches away, when he suddenly jumped back, falling somewhat ungracefully on his arse. He quickly scrambled to his feet, brandishing his wand. "Who are you?" he demanded, his voice harsh.

"I-I'm Hermione, love," the imposter replied in a whisper, suddenly looking very scared.

"No, you're not," he argued, wanting for all the world to hex whoever was occupying his and _Hermione's _bathroom. "You have exactly ten seconds to tell me who you really are, or you'll find yourself in a cell in Azkaban."


	21. Revealed

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the baby name suggestions! Also, thanks to everyone who has read & reviewed the story - I can't tell you how much it means to me! **

**

* * *

**

A few seconds later, he watched in horror as the woman in front of him changed from a young, brown-haired witch to a clumsy, pink-haired one. "Tonks!" he cried, turning around as she tried to stand up from the tub.

"Remus, please let me explain," she pleaded, "I just wanted-"

"Don't," he commanded in a harsh tone. "I will wait for you in the living room, and you had better put on some clothes before you leave this bathroom."

He stormed out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut to ensure she knew how furious he was with her. _That conniving, deceiving, little…What was she thinking? _Taking deep breaths, he forced himself to calm down, knowing he needed to keep a tight rein on his temper. If he allowed his emotions to run free, it could prove dangerous to himself and to Tonks. While he wasn't exactly concerned about her welfare at the moment, he wasn't about to do anything that could jeopardize his relationship with Hermione.

He sat on the couch, tapping his foot to release some pent-up energy, while he waited for Tonks to appear. Mercifully, she emerged within a few minutes _clothed. _She wisely seated herself at the other end of the couch, as far away from him as possible. She resembled a scared little rabbit perched timidly on the edge of the cushion. His patience with her had long since run dry, and he even felt a little delight in seeing her frightened. With the way he was feeling, she _needed _to be frightened.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he practically spat as he stared at the witch in front of him. She flinched at his words, her head momentarily dropping down in shame before raising it once again.

"I know you hate me, but I swear I was only trying to get you to see that we could be good together," Tonks whispered, tentatively reaching out for his hand.

He immediately recoiled, fearing he might do serious damage to her if she touched him. The loathing he felt for her was nearly consuming him, and he was having a hard time remembering why he shouldn't just hex her. "We would _not _be good together, Tonks. For an Auror, you are surprising dim-witted if you cannot figure that out by now," he responded coldly, unaffected by the hurt expression on her face. "You tried to impersonate my _wife, _and you have the audacity to think that I would ever want to be with you after _that?_"

"I-I wasn't thinking," Tonks admitted, wringing her hands nervously.

Remus snorted in response. "Really?" he asked sarcastically.

Her cheeks reddened as she continued staring at him with her pleading eyes. "I just wanted to prove to you that I can be anything you want. Just let me know what you want me to do, and I'll do it," she stated emphatically, not taking her eyes from his.

Remus simply stared back at her, not entirely sure how to respond to her words. "Tonks," he began slowly, trying to think of the right words to convey his feelings, "what I want is my wife, _Hermione. _You can alter your _physical _appearance, but you can't _be_ Hermione."

"I know you say you want her _now _because of the baby, but what about after the baby is born? Why can't we be together then? She's only your wife in the Muggle world, right?" she asked, again reaching out for his hand.

He shifted back quickly, narrowly missing her grasp. He could feel his earlier wave of anger ebb, with pity taking its place. Despite his fury at Tonks' little scheme, he did truly feel sorry for the Auror. It wasn't so long ago that he had what he thought were unrequited feelings for Hermione, and it was pure torture to think of her abandoning him. Nevertheless, he couldn't simply let her off the hook; Tonks, if nothing else, was persistent, and he was determined to make certain she understood his feelings. "I'm in love with Hermione, Tonks, and that is _not _going to change."

"W-w-what?" Tonks stammered, her cheeks darkening. "Y-you are in _love _with her? That's not possible, Remus! You hardly _know_ her!"

Judging by the incredulity in her tone, Kingsley hadn't informed her of his relationship with Hermione. He knew the bluntness of his words would probably hurt her, but allowing her to think they could ever be a couple was crueler in his opinion. "Yes, it _is _possible, and we know each other better than you might imagine. We are in love _with each other. _I will _always _be in love with her, and that is _never _going to change."

Although she sat there silently digesting his words, he could almost see her trying to find an angle to the situation. He immediately continued, not wanting to give her any misconceptions. "This has _nothing _to do with the baby, Tonks. If there were no baby, I would _still _be in love with her. I've had feelings for her for a few months, and they have gradually gotten stronger," he said forcefully, again having to keep his emotions under control. "I don't say this to hurt you, but I have never had anything but platonic feelings for you, and I never will, no matter what you do."

She was silent for a moment before responding. "So what you're saying is that you feel the exact same for me as you did when I first started fancying you almost a year ago?" she asked quietly, a touch of disbelief in her voice.

He again felt a little tug of remorse at having to be brutally honest with her when she was clearly hurting. "Tonks, if anything, I'd say I like you _less._"

Tonks face went pale at his words, and she slowly nodded her head after a few moments. He could see a few tears make their way down her face as she spoke, "I guess I've really stuffed it up quite nicely, haven't I?"

"I still care about you as a friend, and I don't like seeing you in pain," he paused for a brief moment when he saw her eyes light up with hope. "But if you ever pull another stunt like this, regardless of your reasoning _why, _I will die before I speak to you again," he vowed, his tone serious yet without heat. He wanted her to realize he wasn't saying this purely out of anger, but that he fully intended to honor the oath should she choose to deceive him yet again.

"I-I understand, Remus," she said as she gulped nervously. As she stood up from the couch, she turned to face him again, "I honestly didn't think that she…I mean, I though you didn't _want _to…I never meant to be so…"

He cut off her ramblings, realizing she wasn't in any shape emotionally to form coherent sentences. "I know, Tonks, and that's the reason why I think it's best for you to go home. You've got a lot of thinking to do, and I'd personally rather you not be here when Hermione arrives." No sooner had the words left his mouth than the doorknob turned, revealing the very witch Tonks had tried to impersonate.

Hermione's POV

She wasn't necessarily _shocked _to see Tonks in her living room with Remus, but she was most definitely _surprised. _She hadn't heard much from the witch in the past few weeks, and she had been hoping her infatuation with Remus had wore off. That had apparently been too much to hope for…

"Hello, Tonks," she greeted her politely. While she could feel an irrational spark of jealousy growing in her stomach, she refused to jump to any rash conclusions. She was well aware that her pregnancy made her emotions run wild now and then, and she was determined to prevent that from happening in front of her old nemesis. Besides, Remus had assured her more than once of his feelings for her, and she knew he wasn't the type to be unfaithful…_at least he better not be_.

"Remus, dear, would you like to let me know what's going on?" She asked coolly, turning her gaze to meet his. She could see the apprehension in his amber eyes, almost as if he was afraid of her reaction.

"Hermione," Remus began slowly, running his hand through his hair in what she knew was a nervous habit of his, "I just got home a few minutes ago, and Tonks-"

"I came by, and succeeded in making a huge mistake," Tonks interrupted, glancing quickly at Remus. Hermione only raised her eyebrows in response, waiting for Tonks to elaborate. "I think it's probably best for me to leave now, but I want you to know," she paused briefly as she gave Hermione a sad smile, "_both _of you how truly sorry I am."

Without another word, she apparated with a soft 'pop', leaving Hermione to give a fleeting look at her husband. "Would you care to enlighten me on what in Merlin's name just happened?"

Remus sighed tiredly as he nodded his head. She instinctively headed towards the couch since all the important conversations seemed to occur there. A few moments after Remus sat down beside her, he began telling the whole sordid tale, beginning with how he arrived home and ending with Hermione's own arrival.

Thankfully the story wasn't long, because her stomach was in knots by the time he finished. Just thinking about Tonks and Remus together nearly made her physically ill. While Remus had given a detailed description of some events, he had glazed over others…most notably, how much of Tonks he had seen in the bathtub. "How far did it go?" she asked in a whisper, turning her head slightly. She couldn't bear to look at him when he answered her question, knowing he might give an answer she wouldn't want to hear.

"How far did _what_ go?" Remus asked softly, confusion evident in his tone.

She took a deep breath, willing herself to repeat the question. "How far did it go before you realized who she was?"

Her head was still turned from Remus, so she was surprised a moment later when she felt his strong arms wrap around her. "Nothing happened, love," he whispered fiercely in her ear. "I swear, I realized it before we even kissed. _Nothing _happened."

She felt herself relax in his embrace, relieved beyond compare that he hadn't done anything with Tonks. Part of her still wanted to go throttle Tonks, but she reminded herself that _she _was the one who had Remus, not Tonks. His left hand was now stroking her hair, while his right arm was still wrapped securely around her ever-expanding waist. Just seeing his wedding ring, even if it was only a muggle ring, calmed her. "Please talk to me, Hermione," he whispered again, his voice slightly muffled by her hair. "I didn't mean for this to happen, and I'll do anything if you'll just forgive me."

Hermione pulled back enough to catch Remus's eye. "Why would I need to forgive you?"

"I should have been more forceful in telling Tonks I wasn't interested in her," he replied, his mouth set in a firm line. "Clearly I didn't get through to her, and now you-"

"Some people don't _want _to understand, Remus," she replied, cutting him off. He turned his head towards her in surprise, causing his dark blond hair to fall in his eyes. Reaching up to brush the rogue strands back, she asked hesitantly, "May I ask you a question?"

"Anything," he immediately responded, his voice cracking slightly. While she was still upset, the worst of her fears were gone since Tonks hadn't succeeded in her sneaky mission. Remus, however, still seemed to be quite shaken by the ordeal.

"How did you know it wasn't me? Was it her scent?" She was a little apprehensive about what his answer would be, but she couldn't keep her inquisitive mouth shut for some reason.

"No, the bubble bath threw off the scent. It was actually her eyes," Remus answered, giving her a slight smile. "She had brown eyes."

Hermione looked at him confusedly, not entirely convinced he was telling the truth. "Remus, love, I _have_ brown eyes."

"No, you don't," he argued softly, reaching up to gingerly touch her cheek. "Your eyes are the color of chocolate, except when the light hits them _just _right, and then they look like bronze with the tiniest flecks of gold and green in them. Her eyes were just plain brown."

Hermione sat dumbfounded, her mouth falling open as she stared at her husband. _How could one man be so incredibly sweet? _"I-I'm not really sure what to say, Remus," she finally said after she regained the ability to speak. "I never would have thought, I mean it's not exactly the type of thing most people would…"

"I'm not most people, and I notice everything about you. I've dreamed of your face so many times, how could I not?" He kept his tone light, but she could tell he meant what he said.

Declining to respond, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could tell he was a little surprised by her actions, but he quickly recovered, and she felt his tongue tentatively probe her mouth a few seconds later. It felt wonderful kissing him again, especially knowing that she was the only witch allowed to do so. She attempted to deepen the kiss, but she felt Remus pull back. She shot him a questioning look, to which he replied, "Does this mean you're not upset anymore?"

Hermione sighed, wishing she could just put the whole ordeal behind them. She was tired enough as it was, and the drama created by Tonks was positively exhausting. She just wanted to be in bed…with Remus…naked. Was that too much to ask for? "I'm still a little upset with the situation, but I'm not upset with _you," _she answered.

He merely nodded, kissing her forehead gently. "I'm just sorry you have to deal with this right now. I know it's the last thing you need, and I just don't understand why Tonks would do something-"

"She's in love with you, Remus," she interrupted, fighting the jealousy rising again in her stomach. _He's not in love with her, he's in love with you_, she reminded herself.

"No, she's not," Remus countered stubbornly. "She may _think _she is, but she's not. I know she might have fancied me for a while, but she's never done something like this. I thought I knew her pretty well, and I would have never thought her capable of this. It just doesn't make sense."

"I know how you feel," she mused distractedly, thinking of how similar her situation with Ron was.

"How so?" Remus asked curiously, pulling her a little closer to him. She could smell his cologne,

"Ron," she said simply, avoiding his eyes. His reaction was bound to be somewhat negative, based on their previous conversations. When he didn't immediately respond, she glanced up at him, surprised to find a rather sheepish look on his face.

"I-I hadn't really thought about that," he admitted slowly, giving her a wry smile. "I guess I just can't take the thought of you being anywhere near him."

Hermione could see the tension in his face as his grip on her waist tightened. "Remus, love, it's okay," she said soothingly, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I don't have to go see him if it upsets you. I know what you he did to you was horribly wrong, and-"

"I don't care what he did to me," Remus interrupted, his eyes flashing with anger. "I'm upset about what he did to _you." _

"To _me_?" Hermione asked, thoroughly confused. Ron hadn't laid a hand on her the entire time she had known him.

"Yes, _you_," he responded. "Harry told me how upset you were, and he's been your best friend for nearly a decade. He shouldn't have betrayed your trust like that."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but found she didn't have the foggiest notion what to say. She had no intention of Remus finding out about her reaction to Ron's arrest, and she was more than a little miffed at Harry for telling him. "Damn Harry," she muttered under her breath.

Remus let out a deep, rich laugh at her words, causing her to blush. She loved it when he laughed, even if it was at her own expense. He was even more handsome when his eyes lit up like that, and his smile was absolutely perfect in her mind. "You know Harry cares about you," Remus said with a smile as she nodded, "as do I. Since I care so much about you," he paused, letting his gaze drift down to the floor, "I want you to go see Ron before his trial."

Hermione's mouth flew open, completely stunned at his abrupt change of heart. "I thought that you didn't want me to-"

"I'll be going with you, of course," Remus said quickly, cutting her off. "I think if Harry and I both accompany you, and everything is set up ahead of time, then it should be…o-okay."

She wasn't one to be rendered speechless often, but she found herself in that unique situation at the moment. Instead of speaking, she threw herself against Remus's chest, hugging him with all her might. After all that Ron had done to him, he was still willing to accompany her to see him…_Gods, what a man! _

"I love you so much, Remus," she whispered when she could finally speak.

"I love you, too," he echoed, sliding his hands down her back. She shifted in his lap, trying to get closer to him, when he stopped her. "Is this new?" he asked, reaching inside her blouse to run a long, slender finger along the red lace of her bra.

She felt her face flush a little at the intimate touch, knowing exactly where it would eventually lead. "Yes, I bought it today. It seems I've outgrown some of my apparel."

"Really?" Remus replied, feigning mild shock as his right hand slowly began undoing the buttons on her blouse. With a wicked gleam in his eye, he murmured, "Maybe I should take a closer look, just to be sure…"


	22. Ron and Severus

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay in updating - to make it up to you, here's the longest chapter yet!**

Two days later, Hermione found herself minutes away from her long-awaited conversation with Ron. Remus, true to his word, had arranged for her to speak with Ron at the Ministry's secured interrogation room. Harry had most certainly pulled some strings as well, and she was grateful to both him and Remus for allowing her to talk with Ron. She had an ominous feeling, almost like a premonition, that it would be the last time they would ever speak.

She turned back to give Remus one more hug before entering the secured room. It was becoming more and more difficult to properly hug him with her expanding belly. He had insisted it made her more beautiful, but she felt more bloated than anything. Regardless, it _was _nice to have a constant reminder of her future with Remus, a future she was very much looking forward to. "I promise I'll be careful," she whispered in his ear. She had reassured him several times already, but the look on his face made it clear he could stand to use a little more.

"You better," he replied mockingly as he pulled back. She could tell he was trying to put on a brave face for her, but it was obvious he was nervous. "I love you," he said softly, staring at her with his deep amber eyes.

"I love you, too," she echoed, squeezing his hand softly. Turning to face Harry, she said softly, "Thank you." Harry nodded, smiling sadly as she moved towards the door.

Taking a deep breath, she went to open the door, only to be held back by Remus. "Are you sure you want to do this, love?" he asked, his hand still gripping hers tightly.

"Yes," she said firmly, sounding much more confident than she felt. "It will be okay." After a few more moments, Remus finally let go of her hand, albeit reluctantly. "I'll be out soon," she said as she disappeared behind the door, leaving two worried gentlemen behind her.

When she opened the door, she wasn't exactly sure what to expect. Harry had informed her that the Department head of Prison Security was a Muggleborn like herself, and he favored using Muggle _and _Wizarding methods both in regards to handling his prisoners. She had expected a few guards perhaps, but she wasn't quite prepared for the sight in front of her…

Ron Weasley, former member of the Golden Trio, was seated at a lone table in the middle of the room. Ministry guards were stationed near the wall all throughout the room, and there were at least a dozen of them from what she could tell. His torso and hands were free of any type of binding, but his feet were shackled to the legs of the table with heavy manacles. She was once again reminded exactly how serious the situation was; chained and surrounded by guards, the loveable and heroic freckled-face boy she knew had now been reduced to the status of a common criminal.

Her first instinct was to rush to his side and envelope him in a hug, possibly followed by a firm slap to the back of the head as well. The rules, however, required that she have absolutely _no _physical contact with the 'prisoner,' so she slowly took the seat opposite from his, not trusting her voice to speak just yet. His eyes were on hers, no doubt waiting for her to begin the dialogue. Instead, she took her time studying his figure, knowing that soon she might only have this memory to comfort her. His hair had grown quite a bit longer in the weeks of his imprisonment, and it appeared he hadn't shaved in a while either. His complexion, while always fair, was even paler than normal, and he had lost a little weight from his already-lanky frame. The biggest change, however, was his eyes.

Normally a bright shade of blue, his eyes had always been her favorite feature of his. She had loved how they lit up when talking about Quidditch, or when they darkened slightly when concentrating on a Wizards chess match. They had never held the twinkle of Dumbledore's eyes or the depth of Harry's, but an almost childish enthusiasm was a unique feature in Ron's eyes…That enthusiasm had now been replaced with sorrow. Where excitement and eagerness had resided now only housed grief and pain. Knowing Ron was in this place had been devastating, but seeing how it had destroyed his spirit nearly broke her heart.

"Why?" she croaked, barely able to form the one-word question. She decided to forego the idle small talk, knowing her time with him would be short. There was no hope of reclaiming the friendship they had once shared, but she was determined to at least know what had driven him to commit such a horrible act.

"Hermione, I-" he cut himself off abruptly, tearing his haunted gaze away from her. She could see tears shining in his eyes, as he attempted to find the words she wanted to hear.

"Remus has always been kind to you, to all of us," she stated softly, searching for any sort of reaction. She wanted _something, _anything, to let her know what he was thinking. "I don't suppose there's a chance you were under the Imperius Curse?" She asked weakly, knowing the answer to her own question.

"I almost wish I had been," Ron whispered, one loan tear slipping down his cheek. "It would make it easier to deal with…" his voice trailed off. When he spoke again, there was a quiet determination present. "I have to accept responsibility for what I did, Hermione. I messed up, and I have to face the consequences."

Hermione stared at him, not really sure what to say. She was torn between two conflicting emotions - anger and sympathy. She honestly didn't know whether to comfort Ron or spit on him. It just seemed too surreal, almost as if this was a very elaborate nightmare that would disappear in the morning.

"When I-I first got here, I was still so angry," he admitted, his voice still soft. "It took me nearly three weeks to realize exactly what I had done." He paused briefly, taking a deep breath. When he started to speak again, his voice was shaking. "I know it doesn't mean much now, but I wanted to tell you how sorry I am."

As soon as the words left his mouth, fresh tears started cascading down his face. He made no sound, only dropped his gaze, allowing the tears to splash lightly on the table. She could feel her own tears start to make their way down her cheeks, and she quickly covered her mouth with a handkerchief to smother a sob. "Not only did you nearly cause me to lose Remus, but now I've lost you, too," she said, wiping a stray tear from her cheek. "You were one of my best friends, Ron, and I never thought you would do something like this. Why? Why would you give everything up? You had your whole life-"

"You," Ron said simply, cutting her off. She stared at in him, stunned by his answer. "Remus had _you, _plain and simple. I-I was so furious, so angry because I wanted you for myself."

"But you never…" her voice trailed off as she shot him a confused look.

"Never made a move?" he prompted, smiling sadly. "You're right, I didn't. I was too afraid, and then when Harry told me you were in love, something…_snapped." _He dropped his gaze once again to the table, his eyes glazing over. "I realized I had missed my chance, and suddenly nothing else seemed to matter."

"So you decided to…to kill Remus?" she questioned, doing her best to keep the anger out of her voice.

"No," he answered vehemently, shaking his head. "I never have any intention of killing him. I just wanted to…I wanted him to feel the same pain I felt. I wanted him to suffer the way I had been suffering….seeing you with him, knowing you would never be mine…"

His voice trailed off again as he seemed to slip back into the past for a brief moment. Although she had suspected Ron had feelings for her in the past, mostly from hints Harry had dropped, she was shocked to discover that he still harbored such strong feelings for her after all this time. Having a childhood love was a normal and even healthy occurrence, but it was painfully clear to her now that his feelings had gone far beyond that of an innocent crush. It had certainly never occurred to her that he would attack Remus _solely_ because of it…

"You know, I was even a coward in the way I attacked him," he confessed quietly as he closed his eyes. "I couldn't stand up to Remus, even then. I was furious, but I couldn't even challenge him to a simple duel, with words _or_ wands."

He leaned forward, causing the shackles to scrape against the table. The sudden movement had the guards rushing forward. Although their voices were quiet as they reminded him to stay seated at all times, their very presence was threatening. They slowly returned back to their position, keeping their eyes trained on him. Ron mumbled 'Sorry' before leaning back again.

"I'm tired of being a coward, 'Mione," Ron declared softly, his eyes focused intently on hers once again. "I want to be…I want to be the kind of man you're proud of." After a moment, he spoke again, "The kind of man Remus is."

"I'm glad to hear that, Ron," she responded, sending him a watery smile. "I know you can be rash, impulsive, and yes, even a little foolish at times," she paused as he gave her a wry smile, "but I know you can be the kind of man you want to be."

"I don't know what to say, 'Mione," Ron mumbled, shaking his head. "I've messed things up so badly, and yet you still came to talk to me. I can't tell you what this means to me."

"I forgive you, Ronald," Hermione said gently, smiling at Ron. As angry as she was with him, she knew he was already suffering more than she or Remus had, and his suffering wasn't going to end anytime soon. He would be paying for his mistake for the rest of his life, and it would only be cruel to add to his pain. Ron simply stared back at her, tears once again forming in his eyes. She knew he was grateful, even without words. One of the guards made a slight hand motion, indicating her time with him was up. She rose from the table, careful not to lean forward.

"You know no matter what happens, I'll always care for you, Ron," she said gently, watching as a small smile appeared on his face. It made her happy to see him smile, knowing the place he was most likely headed to would literally rip any happiness from his soul.

On her way to the door, it struck her as ironic how secretly enamored Ron had been with Muggle fairy tales at Hogwarts. He always seemed to love the idea of playing a white knight in shining armor, rescuing the damsel in distress before riding off into the sunset to live happily ever after. Looking back, she sent one last sad smile at him before turning back towards the door…There would be no happy ending for him this time.

Harry's POV

Remus had been pacing non-stop since Hermione had entered the room. The first few minutes had been a relatively slow meander up and down the corridor. It had slowly progressed from that point, and Remus was now practically prowling, muttering to himself as he strode quickly down the hallway. "She's fine, Remus," he murmured for what seemed like the millionth time.

"She's been in there a while now, Harry," Remus countered, turning his gaze towards him. Harry could see Remus's eyes, and he seemed to be fighting a losing battle with his inner wolf.

"There are fifteen armed guards in there, Remus," he quietly reminded him, hoping the werewolf would calm down. Harry knew it probably wouldn't work, but he had to at least try. He had noticed Remus's possessiveness of Hermione slowly increasing; it was nearly to the point where Remus even eyed _him_ suspiciously if he hugged Hermione too long or complimented her too often. On the few occasions that Remus and Hermione had gone out to eat with others in Diagon Alley, Remus hadn't let her out of his sight, keeping an arm wrapped around her waist the entire evening.

"Yes, but Ron is a powerful wizard, Harry, and I'm sure there are-"

"He can't use magic in there, Remus," he said slowly, trying to ease Remus's fears. The werewolf was becoming more and more erratic, and Harry was a little afraid of what he might do if Hermione didn't show up soon.

"She still might be in trouble, Harry," Remus responded in a dangerous tone. Harry glanced up to see Remus staring at the door, his eyes glowing a brilliant amber. He felt a shiver run down his spine at his words. Remus was not, by his nature, a violent man, but he looked every bit the dangerous criminal that was housed in these very walls. He let out a feral growl as he strode forward quickly…in the direction of the door.

Harry immediately jumped up, knowing where Remus was headed. With Remus's protective nature, he would go insane if he saw Hermione sitting anywhere near Ron. Determined to prevent that from happening, Harry reached the door just ahead of Remus, effectively blocking the older man from entering. "Harry, please step aside. This doesn't concern you. I just need to make sure Hermione is okay."

Remus's voice wasn't loud, but it wasn't without heat either. The underlying tone was still threatening, and Harry knew Remus fully expected him to move aside. "Remus, you know I can't let you do that. She'll be out in a few minutes, you just have to be patient."

"I'm tired of being _patient, _Harry," Remus snapped, stepping forward to close the distance between them. Harry now found himself pressed against the door, with Remus merely inches away from him. "Get out of my way. I don't want to hurt you," he paused as his hands tangled in the front of Harry's robes, "but I will if I have to."

Harry gulped nervously, tensing up in anticipation of whatever Remus might do. Just as Remus tightened his grip on Harry, he felt the door move forward, pushing him into Remus. He stumbled over Remus's foot, causing Remus to jerk backwards ungracefully to avoid Harry landing on him.

"Hello?" Hermione's voice called uncertainly from the door.

"Hermione!" Remus exclaimed, immediately loosening his grip on Harry and rushing to wrap his arms around her. Harry barely managed to keep from falling as he fought to recover his balance.

By the time he managed to right himself, Remus was thoroughly inspecting Hermione to ensure she was unharmed. "Are you sure you're okay, love?" he asked anxiously, running his hands over her sides and arms.

"I'm fine, Remus," Hermione said gently, stroking his cheek with her left hand. He could easily tell she had been crying a little, but she seemed to be holding up better than he thought she would. Even with her slight smile, though, the sadness was evident in her eyes.

"Thank you, both of you, for this," she said, hugging Remus once again before moving over to him. As she placed her arms lightly around her neck, Harry felt more than heard her sob into his shoulder. He tightened his grip on her waist, pressing her closer to his chest.

After a few moments, she regained her composure and pulled away. Harry peered down at her, making sure she was truly okay before relaxing his grip. When he risked a glance at Remus, he found him glaring at him, his mouth forming a hard line. Startled by the crazed look in his eye, Harry immediately stepped back, releasing his hold on Hermione. Remus wasted no time pulling Hermione flush against him, murmuring soothing words in her ear.

"Why don't I take you home?" Remus asked, rubbing her back gently. She merely nodded her head, smiling once again at Harry before following Remus down the hall.

Harry watched as Remus led her down the hall, his arm wrapped around her tightly. He was a little shocked at Remus's behavior, but he knew enough not to be angry with him. Hermione had hinted around that Remus would get progressively worse as the pregnancy wore on, and he just hoped, for _everyone's_ sake, that no one upset Hermione.

Remus's POV

For the next two days, Hermione was quieter than normal, spending most of her time in the library or on the couch reading. Even though he wanted her to confide in him, he gave her space, knowing she needed it more than ever. He merely offered comforting words and soft touches, but nothing more physical. He knew it might take her a while to recover from her visit, and he fully intended to wait several days before becoming intimate with her again. On the third day, however, he woke a lovely surprise - his beautiful wife, completely nude, _straddling_ him.

His immediate reaction was that he must be dreaming. Hermione was certainly more forward as of late, but she had never been quite this bold before. Besides which, he had had numerous fantasies and dreams that had begun and ended in this exact manner. He had almost convinced himself it wasn't real when he felt her tiny hand close around him. He nearly gasped at the unexpected but welcome contact, reveling in her velvet touch as she gently stroked him.

He felt her shift slightly, and he let out a groan as he sheathed himself in her, marveling at how incredible it felt, no matter how many times they had made love. He knew the idea of only being with one woman the rest of their lives scared most men, but he could think of nothing else he would enjoy more than having a lifetime of mornings like this one. All to soon, he felt the familiar stirrings below his navel, as he took in the beautiful sight in front of him.

"Come for me," he whispered, panting from his struggle to hold out a little longer. His request was almost immediately granted as he watched the striking witch on top of him come apart. With her hair unruly from sleep and her nude body encased in the soft light of the bedside lamp, she looked nearly ethereal. He could no longer contain himself, and he heard her name pour from his lips over and over again as he came inside her.

She finally collapsed upon his chest, wrapping her arms securely about his neck. "I love you," he murmured in her ear, her head buried in his shoulder.

"I love you, too," she replied in a soft voice, snuggling tighter against him. "Go to sleep, love." The sound of her even breathing calmed him, and he drifted asleep a few moments later.

When he awoke a few hours later, he found his bed surprisingly empty. Slightly disappointed, he glanced around and found a note from Hermione, asking him to join her in the kitchen when he had dressed for the day. He smiled to himself, realizing the amazing experience still fresh in his mind had _not _been a dream after all. "Good morning, love," Remus said to Hermione as he entered the kitchen, well aware that he was grinning like a schoolboy. Just seeing her look so peaceful again made everything seem brighter.

"Good morning, Remus," she said almost shyly, turning to give him a sweet smile. He nearly growled playfully in response before he realized Harry was seated at the table only a few feet away. He greeted Harry briefly before turning back to his wife.

"You're sure it's okay for you to be making lunch?" he asked, realizing she had undoubtedly been on her feet for a while.

"I'm fine, Remus," she answered, shaking her head a little. "Sharon said it was perfectly okay for me to fix meals as long as I felt like it."

He studied her for a moment, making sure she wasn't hiding anything. He gave her a quick peck on cheek before he turned to face Harry. "Um, Harry, do you think you could look at this assignment real quick? Dumbledore was a little vague about it," he lied, hoping Harry took the bait. Guilt was gnawing at his insides, and he desperately wanted, no _needed,_ to talk to him alone.

"Sure thing," Harry replied, rising up from the table. Remus shot Hermione a grin before heading towards the door.

"Lunch will be ready in about fifteen minutes," Hermione called out as they entered the living room.

Remus had intended on sitting down on the couch, then calmly explaining his actions for the past few days. Instead, he barely made it to the living room before he blurted out, "I'm sorry."

Harry stopped in mid-stride, looking confusedly at Remus. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"For my behavior the other day when Hermione saw Ron," Remus responded solemnly. "I was way out of line. I'm not sure what came over me, but I-"

"There's no need to apologize," Harry interjected. He took a step towards Remus, placing his hand on his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "I've talked to Hermione, and I know you haven't exactly been yourself lately."

Remus breathed a sigh of relief, thankful Harry was so understanding. It sometimes amazed him how mature Harry had become in the few short years he had known him. "I still shouldn't have threatened you…or glared at you," he said remorsefully, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Remus, from what I've heard, it doesn't sound like you've had much choice in how you respond," Harry said seriously. "You're just protecting your family, and I couldn't be mad at you for that."

Harry's words echoed through his mind…_his family. _"I have a _family_," Remus breathed, the weight of that single word hitting him like a ton of bricks. He would be a husband…a father! He quite possibly would have fainted had it not been for the timely arrival of the smarmy Potions Master from Hogwarts.

"Hello, Remus, Harry," came the annoyed voice of Severus Snape. While the war had certainly healed some wounds, the deep animosity between Harry and his former Potions professor was still very much alive. Harry greeted Snape coldly, then immediately declared Hermione needed his help in the kitchen.

As soon as Harry was out of sight, Remus addressed Severus. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"I came to bring your Wolfsbane Potion," Severus answered simply, depositing the vial on the table in front of him. He paused for a moment as if he was debating on what he should reveal. "I…I also came to pass along apologies from Tonks."

Remus raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had assumed Tonks would still feel a little guilt over her earlier actions, he didn't think for a moment that she would send _Snape _to express them _unless…_Remus nearly smiled as he realized his instincts had been right. There was a connection between Snape and Tonks, and he was sure it was more than just friendship. Snape's very presence was evidence on the matter; he rarely went out of his way for anyone, and Remus was certain he wouldn't have personally delivered an apology for anyone _but_ Tonks.

"Please let her know her apology is both accepted and unnecessary," Remus replied, not able to keep the smirk off his face.

"Is there something you'd like to share, Remus? It appears you find something rather amusing," Severus sneered, his face falling back into his familiar glower.

"Oh, a random thought just occurred to me," Remus answered, pausing while Severus turned to face him. "Tonks's favorite flower is the daisy." Severus opened his mouth to reply with an undoubtedly disagreeable retort, but Remus added innocently, "I just thought you might like to know."

He watched with delight as Severus's pale face showed just the faintest tinge of pink. There was now no doubt in his mind - Severus Snape _fancied_ Nymphadora Tonks. He couldn't imagine a more unlikely pair…or a more compatible one. Tonks's almost childish nature was bound to loosen him up while his stoic persona would help smooth out her...rough edges.

Just before he apparated, Severus glared warningly at Remus before replying, "Her _name _is _Nymphadora." _

Remus merely laughed to himself as he headed towards the kitchen..._Oh, how the mighty have fallen! _


	23. Arrested

**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter. Only a few more chapters to go (I think)! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!

* * *

Hermione's POV **

With a little less than 6 weeks until her due date, she was beginning to feel the earlier excitement being replaced by impatience. She had always been rather petite growing up, and she wasn't used to her stomach jutting out as if she had swallowed a miniature pumpkin. She had trouble seeing her feet, bending over, sitting up, standing up, and even kissing her poor husband. Physical limitations aside, her anxiety was mostly due to wanting to finally hold her son in her arms. The thought of seeing Remus holding their son, smiling down at him…

"Hermione, love, are you about ready?" Remus asked from behind her, the deep masculine sound of his voice breaking her thoughts.

Before she had a chance to respond, she felt his nimble fingers slowly slide down her shoulders, gently kneading her skin. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and she gave a little shiver as he tenderly kissed the nape of her neck. "We're going to be late for our appointment if you keep doing that," she warned, feeling her blood start to heat up.

"We could always reschedule," Remus suggested softly, pulling her back flush against his front. The bulge pressing against her back was more than enough proof of his arousal, and she seriously considered skipping the appointment.

"I wish we could," she moaned regretfully, stepping slightly away from him. "Sharon would kill us if we skipped out on her, and you know it." She laughed as she heard Remus start to whine in a pitiful voice, making him even more adorable. "How about a compromise?"

"Compromise?" Remus echoed, turning her around to face him. "What kind of compromise did you have in mind?" His hands moved down from her shoulders, running lightly down her sides. He managed to graze the underside of her breasts in the process, causing her to bite her lip to stop another moan from escaping.

"If you promise to _behave," _she said, sending an emphatic glare at his wandering hands, "then I can make it up to you _after _the appointment."

"I always behave," Remus declared innocently, moving his hands down to her hips. "I was always the voice of reason for the Marauders in school."

"Key word being _Marauders," _Hermione responded dryly, causing Remus to chuckle lightly.

"Point taken," he conceded as he led her over to the fireplace. "But I promise I'll behave," he grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace… "_maybe." _Quick as a cat, his left hand shot out to lightly squeeze her arse.

She gave a small squeak, but before she had a chance to react, Remus quickly stepped into the fireplace, sending her a mischievous smile before he disappeared into the flames.

* * *

Remus's POV 

After dodging Hermione's attempts at retribution for his roaming hands, he cheerfully made his way down the hospital corridor. He was usually nervous about the appointments, his pessimistic nature convinced that something would be wrong. Today, however, he was the epitome of optimism. Being with Hermione had done wonders for him, physically and emotionally. More than one of his co-workers had commented on his improved appearance and demeanor in recent weeks. Kingsley, never missing an opportunity to embarrass him, had immediately informed his co-workers that his happiness was due to him finally being 'properly shagged.' He had glared at him at the time, but he was careful not to deny his claims since they were, after all, stunningly accurate.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, come in," Sharon greeted them, pulling the door open wider to allow them entrance. She gave them a small smile as they took their usual places in the room, Hermione on the examining table and he in the chair next to her. Her smile seemed a little stilted to him, but he waved it off as a figment of his imagination. "How have you been doing, Hermione?" Sharon asked, flipping open her chart.

"Great," Hermione replied enthusiastically, making Remus's heart swell. She seemed to grow more beautiful with each passing day. The famed 'pregnancy glow' had been especially good to her, causing her to appear almost like an angel in his mind. Coming with her to the appointment today was just another blissful reminder that she was _his _wife, and they were having a child _together. _

"That's wonderful to hear," Sharon replied, turning away to write something on the chart. Although she was trying to hide her face, Remus could tell something was definitely off. She was normally very upbeat, even annoyingly so, but she was much more subdued than normal. Remus shot Hermione a sidelong glance, but she was still smiling happily at the mediwitch. Deciding to keep his suspicions to himself for the moment, he quietly waited for the examination to begin.

While Sharon asked all the normal questions and performed all the usual spells, it was obvious something was bothering her. Hermione picked up on it halfway through the exam, but she, too, kept quiet. "Well, it looks like you will have a strong, healthy baby boy in about five or six weeks," Sharon said quietly. She flashed them a grin, but it didn't come close to reaching her eyes.

Remus was thrilled with the news, but he was becoming increasingly worried about Sharon. Not able to keep quiet any longer, he asked cautiously, "I realize this may not be my place, but are you feeling okay today?"

Sharon immediately glanced up from her chart, which she had obviously been only pretending to read, her eyes widened in surprise. "Mr. Lupin, I apologize. I'm feeling somewhat tired today, and-"

"You don't have to lie, Sharon," Hermione interrupted gently. "If you don't want to tell us, that's fine. It really is none of our business, we were just worried."

Her words of concern appeared to strike a chord, and the proverbial dam burst. Sharon sat, or rather _flopped, _down in her chair, her chart clattering to the floor. "I'm sorry," she whispered, covering her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry," she repeated.

"Why are you sorry?" Remus asked, his mind reeling with concern. This was not like Sharon _at_ _all, _and he got the feeling whatever was bothering her was a lot more serious than he originally thought. "You've been an exceptional mediwitch, and you've taken excellent care of my wife and son."

She responded with a bitter smile, tears pooling in her eyes. "That may no longer be the case, I'm afraid."

"Why?" Hermione demanded, sitting up as best she could on the table. "You're wonderful at what you do, and we'd be happy to vouch for you." Remus vigorously nodded his head in agreement. He couldn't count the number of times he had personally thanked Dumbledore for transferring Hermione into Sharon's care.

"I wish it were that simple," Sharon replied, shaking her head. "It's not me I'm worried about, it's…it's _you." _

Remus and Hermione looked at each other, bewilderment on both their faces. "_Us?" _Remus asked, surprised his voice didn't crack. He was not only utterly confused about what was going on, but he was now beginning to feel the slightest bit of panic creep in.

"Aurors arrested Marcus Lestrange about thirty minutes before you arrived," she stated flatly, pausing when Hermione gasped at the unexpected information. "Ministry officials have been here all morning. They want to..." she paused again, this time to wipe her eyes, "repeal the Werewolf Breeding Law."

"That doesn't matter, Sharon," Hermione responded soothingly. "The pregnancy has already been cleared by the Ministry, so we should be fine regardless." Someone who didn't know Hermione would assume she wasn't worried, but Remus heard the slight wavering in her voice. He knew she wasn't as confident as she appeared, and truth be told, he wasn't either.

"That's just it," Sharon said, leaning forward. "If the law is repealed, there's a very good chance the old werewolf laws will be put back into effect."

"The old laws?" Remus repeated weakly, understanding crashing down on him like a hammer. He could almost see it in his mind, the repealing of the law creating a sort of horrible domino effect…destroying everything he had gained.

"But that would mean…" Hermione's voice trailed off, her eyes going wide.

"Having a werewolf's child would become illegal again," Remus finished softly, still in a daze.

"And delivering the baby would also become illegal," Hermione stated in an unsteady voice, her eyes on Sharon. Hermione's face had gone deathly pale, and Remus was certain his face looked the same. He quickly reached out to take her hand in his, not surprised to find it already clammy.

"Which means there's a chance I may not be able to deliver your child," Sharon added miserably, dropping her head into her hands. "If you gave birth to your son here, I would be required by law to report it to the Ministry."

Remus felt his heart go out to the compassionate mediwitch. He would have given her a shoulder to cry on, but he didn't dare leave Hermione's side…at least while she was still an unearthly shade of white. For several moments, the three of them sat quietly, only the occasional sniffle or sigh breaking the silence. He wanted to say something comforting or soothing, but nothing came to mind. In truth, _he _needed to hear the calming words as much as anyone. _They can't take Hermione! _His mind screamed, but he was too shell-shocked to speak the words aloud. If the old laws went into effect, he knew they could legally imprison his wife and kill their unborn child in her womb. The old laws would be, in essence, a death sentence for their son.

Steadying his voice, Remus finally spoke. "Everything will be okay, love." He thought the over-used cliché wouldn't have much of an effect on Hermione, but luckily, he was wrong. Hermione turned her beautiful doe eyes to him, allowing a few tears to slip down her cheek. She looked so vulnerable, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her, pressing her head into his chest. "It will be okay," he repeated, tightening his grasp on her when he felt her sob against him.

He didn't know how long they remained in the embrace, but he would have gladly stayed like that forever had Sharon's soft voice not finally broke through the daze. "I can't deliver the baby myself, but I can at least make sure he's delivered _properly." _

Hermione pulled away from him slightly to shoot her a questioning glance. Remus, too, sent her a quizzical look, not quite understanding her comment. "I've kept notes on the past five deliveries I've done, and I made a copy a few minutes before you got here…just in case," Sharon explained. She dug around in a drawer for a few moments before producing a thick file folder full of several sheets of parchment. She thrust the folder towards Remus. "I know it's technically illegal for me to give you this information, but…it's yours, if you want it."

Remus quickly exchanged a glance with Hermione before eagerly accepting the folder. He felt like a drowning man who had just been tossed a lifeline. If Sharon couldn't deliver the baby, then at least he could do it himself. He would die before he would let anyone harm Hermione or their child, and delivering his son seemed like a small price to pay to ensure their safety. He quickly flipped through the parchments, impressed with, and thankful for, the level of detail involved. He had little medical training as an Auror, and delivering a child was outside his scope of expertise. Mercifully, she had outlined every step in the process, from how to recognize the contractions right up through-

"The folder seems awfully large," Hermione said warily, interrupting his musings. "I've read several books on _normal _births, and I feel fairly confident about what to expect in that regards. Are werewolf births more complicated?" She was biting her lower lip, a sure sign she was nervous.

"There are a few more…_precautions _that are necessary," Sharon answered hesitantly. It was obvious to Remus she was downplaying the risks to spare their emotions. In any other situation, he would have politely requested _all _of the truth, but he was already overwhelmed at the moment, so he chose to remain ignorant for the time being.

"Don't worry, love," Remus said, tenderly stroking Hermione's hair. "I'll be with you the entire time, and we'll deliver this baby together." As soon as that delicate little smile made its way across her face, he felt his spirits lift. Regardless of the laws, he knew Hermione would be safe at headquarters, and hopefully, with some help, he could deliver their child safe and sound.

His good mood didn't last, however, as his fragile hopes were dashed just a few short moments later…

"Actually, Mr. Lupin," Sharon interjected, an apologetic look on her face, "I'm afraid that's not going to be possible…"

* * *

Harry's POV 

"In summary," Dumbledore announced somberly, "Marcus Lestrange was publicly arrested this morning by Aurors."

"I don't understand," Molly Weasley spoke up. "He's a Death Eater, so shouldn't his arrest be a _good _thing?"

She, along with Harry and several others, looked perplexedly at Dumbledore for a response. He had called an emergency Order meeting to discuss what should be done about Marcus Lestrange's arrest, but no one had quite figured out why any action was required. Lestrange was on his way to Azkaban, where he belonged…_so why did Remus and Hermione both look as though the world was about to end?_ She had been clutching her protruding stomach throughout the meeting, and Remus keep pulling her closer with each minute. When they failed to even register a response at Tonks' arrival at the meeting, Harry _knew _something was seriously wrong.

"That would have been true were it not for his Werewolf Breeding Law," Dumbledore responded. Harry resisted the urge to send another glance at Hermione and Remus, knowing everyone else in the room would be doing the same thing. "Since his arrest, the Ministry is considering repealing the law."

"But how would that-" Molly began, only to be cut off by Dumbledore.

"If the new law is repealed, then there is a possibility that the previous laws would go back into effect," Dumbledore explained in a matter-of-fact tone. There was absolute silence for the next few moments as everyone began processing his words.

_Old laws…werewolves must be registered…not permitted to marry…illegal to procreate… _"Dear Merlin," Harry breathed, his heart sinking in his stomach. The reason for the meeting, and for Dumbledore's grim expression suddenly became painfully clear. He had never considered the danger involved in repealing the Werewolf Breeding law, and it was obvious by the shocked faces of the other Order members that he wasn't alone. Despite his previous intentions, his eyes immediately sought out Remus and Hermione, huddled together in the corner of the room.

"What should we do?" Harry asked shakily, his voice cracking like a fourth-year Hufflepuff.

"The first priority is to protect Hermione and her son," Dumbledore immediately answered while several members bobbed their heads in agreement. "Remus and I have discussed the matter, and we feel it is imperative to keep two members here at all times."

"Will Hermione be staying here or will we be-" Arthur began.

"She will be staying here with me and Harry," Remus interrupted, his tone adamant, leaving no room for argument. "It's too big a risk for her to leave the house until we know for sure she and our son are safe. I will be staying at the Shrieking Shack during the next full moon."

Hermione looked as if she wanted to protest, but she quickly closed her mouth with a look from Dumbledore. Remus seemed to sense her discomfort, because he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, whispering calmly, "I won't let them hurt you, love. I'd die before I'd let them hurt you." Hermione's shoulders relaxed somewhat at his words, and she gave Remus a little smile in response.

Harry watched as Molly and Arthur briefly exchanged disbelieving looks with one another. It appeared no one had informed them of the depth of Remus and Hermione's feelings for one another. He had assumed Fred and George had broken the news to them, but with Ron's trial approaching, it had most likely slipped their minds….either that or they were planning on 'dropping the bomb' as part of an elaborate prank. Each scenario was as plausible as the other.

Thankfully, the Headmaster cleared his throat before any awkward questions could be asked. "I'm afraid you won't be seeing much of me over the next few days," Dumbledore continued, breaking the edgy silence in the room. "I will be spending my time attempting to persuade the Ministry to modify the Werewolf Registration Act's more restrictive provisions. Remus and Arthur will be handling the Order's concerns in my absence." He paused before turning to Remus and Hermione. "After we determine what action the Ministry will take, we can discuss the necessary…_arrangements _for the birth_." _

Remus nodded gravely as Dumbledore spoke again. "This goes without saying, but we will be doing everything in our power to ensure your safety and that of your son. Regardless of the Ministry's decision, we will protect you to the best of our ability," he vowed, his eyes on Hermione and Remus.

"Absolutely," Kingsley chimed in, nodding his head towards Remus.

"We'll keep the little babe safe for you, lass," Moody added. Even though his voice was gruffer than most, his tone was perhaps the most encouraging Harry had ever heard it. Seeing the crotchety ex-Auror so confident seemed to give the other members much-needed reassurance. With that single sentence, he seemed to change the outlook of the Order from _worried _to _determined. _When the meeting ended a few moments later, the members readily signed up in shifts to help protect Hermione...even Snape.


	24. Friends and Lovers

**Author's Note: This would have been up 36 hours ago, but the site wouldn't let me post it. I hope to finish this within the next week or so! Thanks again to all those who have read & reviewed!

* * *

Harry's POV**

Even with the meeting over, most of the members hung around headquarters, everyone wanting to offer words of support and encouragement for Remus and Hermione. After nearly thirty minutes of discussing potential strategies to circumvent the old laws, Harry excused himself and headed outside. The very idea of losing Hermione or his godson made it difficult to breathe, and he suddenly found himself in need of some fresh air.

When he stepped out the back door onto the patio, he saw two imposing figures that he immediately recognized as Remus and Kingsley. They turned to greet him, inviting him to join them at the table. He took the offered chair, sizing up Remus before asking tentatively, "How are you holding up?"

The werewolf merely sighed in response. "I'm frustrated as hell right now. My own wife and child are in danger, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it." The bitterness in his voice was unmistakable.

"Remus, there's only so much you can do, mate," Kingsley said, trying his best to offer some sort of consolation, however trivial it may be.

"I'm well aware of my _limitations," _Remus answered, his voice holding a biting tone. "The worst part, though, is that I'm not even allowed to be with Hermione when she gives birth."

Harry gave him a confused look as he started to ask why, but Remus cut him off. "The reason why is the same reason why everything else horrible has happened – I'm a bloody werewolf!" He was practically yelling at this point. Harry shot a worried look at Kingsley, but he was merely leaning back in his chair, almost as if he expected Remus's behavior. "Hermione was forced to create a child with me, and now she might be losing our child _and _serving a sentence in Azkaban because of me!"

"That's _not_ going to happen," Kingsley spoke up quietly. "You know the entire Order will protect Hermione no matter what."

Remus covered his face with his hands for a few moments, then slowly ran his hands through his hair. "You're right, Kingsley," he said, letting out a slow breath. "I just…I just want to hit something really _hard_."

Acting on instinct, Harry scooted his chair a few inches away from Remus's. The bottom of the chair scraped the patio, and the other two men looked at Harry in surprise. He was afraid Remus might start yelling at him, but he burst in laughter instead. "Merlin, Harry, I'm not going to hit _you," _he chuckled.

"One can never be too sure about these things," Harry replied nervously, still a little apprehensive about the situation. Remus was in an excellent shape, and coupled with his ferocious werewolf nature, the last thing Harry wanted to do was upset him.

"I suppose you have a right to be a little nervous after what happened the other day," Remus commented, his smile slipping from his face. He must have told Kingsley about the incident, because the Auror merely nodded his head in understanding.

"Is that why you can't help with the birth of your son?" Harry asked, hating how timid his voice sounded. Even though he was still a little uneasy about the prospect of facing Remus's temper, he didn't want to be quite so obvious about it. He _was _a Gryffindor, after all.

Remus gave him a short nod. "Yes. According to our mediwitch, werewolves become extremely protective when their mate is giving birth. I'm not supposed to even be in the same building as Hermione when she gives birth."

"Is that truly necessary or is it just one of those things that's 'highly encouraged?'" Kingsley inquired.

"As far as I know, it's necessary," Remus replied sadly. He paused for a moment before adding, "According to Sharon, if I see or smell anyone around Hermione or our son during or just after the birth, I'll…" he trailed off, gulping nervously. "I'll kill them," he whispered.

Remus's POV

Taking in the shocked faces of Harry and Kingsley, he momentarily pondered the idea of Obliviating them. He loathed having to explain to _anyone_ why he couldn't be with Hermione during childbirth. Having to admit that he would physically harm or even possibly kill someone for merely touching his family made him seem so…_animalistic. _Granted, he _was _a werewolf, but he was also a man, and harming another witch or wizard would have never been in his nature, had he not been bitten by Fenrir Greyback.

"I-I'm sorry, Remus," Harry murmured. "I can't imagine how tough that must be for you, but you know we're here for you."

"I know, Harry," Remus responded, smiling at the godfather of his child. Choosing Harry as the godfather had possibly been one the best decisions he and Hermione had made so far.

"Did Albus say who will deliver the baby?" Kingsley asked seriously.

Remus shook his head. "We haven't decided yet, but it will have to be a woman, so Molly or Madam Pomfrey will probably end up being the best choice."

"Does it have to be a woman? I'm sure Snape knows quite a bit about-"

"Yes, it has to be a woman," Remus interrupted Kingsley. "If I smell a man anywhere around Hermione, Sharon claims it will bring out the more _possessive _nature in me, which I don't doubt is true." He chose not to divulge all the gory details Sharon had told them. Several years ago, a male werewolf had very nearly killed one of the mediwizards, convinced that he was attempting to steal his newborn daughter. After that incident, nearly every hospital in the area had required only mediwitches be present during the birth of a werewolf baby since the vast majority of werewolves were male.

"It's probably for the best anyway," Kingsley commented. "After all, every one knows those female hormones are running so wild, probably the last place you'd want to be would be at the delivery." He finished with a laugh, causing Remus and Harry to join in. He knew the Auror was just trying to make him feel better, but he appreciated the effort regardless.

"Hermione hasn't been that bad," Harry shrugged nonchalantly. Remus's eyebrows shot up in disbelief, while Kingsley looked mildly amused. When Harry caught his look, he asked uncertainly, "Has she?"

"_Every_ woman is bad, Harry," Kingsley said confidently with a smirk. "I haven't been married, but I've been around too many pregnant females to doubt it."

Ignoring Kingsley, Remus turned to Harry. "She's been a little emotional at times, but all in all, I suppose it could have been a lot worse considering-"

"He's just saying that because she wants to shag all the time," Kingsley interrupted, causing Remus to turn a brilliant shade of red.

"Dammit, Kingsley, can you quit being a prat for two minutes, please?" Remus said irritably, glaring at him. Kingsley merely laughed, not the least bit bothered by his glower. "Hermione is Harry's best friend, and I highly doubt that he cares to hear about what happens between-"

"Don't worry about me, Remus," Harry piped up. "After all, I've heard more than you think since you two still forget the silencing charms now and then."

Remus opened his mouth to reply, only to find the words stuck in his throat. He knew his face still resembled a tomato, and now Kingsley _and _Harry were both howling in laughter. "Merlin, Remus," Kingsley gasped between chuckles, "you can't remember a simple silencing charm? How old are you anyway?" He teased.

"It's not my fault," Remus protested. "Hermione can be a very…_persuasive _witch." He could already feel his body start to heat up at the thought of her techniques of persuasion. Those soft lips, warm hands, supple breasts…

"How so?" Harry asked innocently, not fooling Remus in the least. He could see the mischievous glint in his eye, and he knew they were enjoying every minute of harassing him.

"Yes, please enlighten us," Kingsley drawled, sending him an evil grin.

Remus shook his head, not able to keep from laughing at their antics. Despite their teasing, they had taken his mind off the stresses of the day, if only for a few minutes. He felt blessed to have such loyal friends, even if they did occasionally act like insufferable gits. That being said, he realized he had a much more _enjoyable _way to relieve stress, and she was still inside the house. "As much as I've enjoyed your company this evening, _gentleman," _he stressed the last word, "I think I'll go find where my lovely wife went to."

He stood up from the table to head back inside. A few steps away from the door, he heard Harry's call from behind him, "Don't forget the silencing charm!"

He chose not to dignify the statement with a verbal response, but he couldn't resist the urge to make a rather crude hand gesture as he left, the sound of Harry and Kingsley's laughter following him inside.

Hermione's POV

After the meeting was over, Remus had disappeared onto the patio. She had considered going after him, but she knew he wanted to be alone for a while. He had been devastated when Sharon told him he couldn't help deliver their child. He was used to being in the thick of things, and now he was forced to sit on the sidelines while others did what he felt was _his _responsibility to do.

She had tried to console him as best she could, but it didn't appear to work. He kept apologizing to her as if he was somehow at fault, no matter how many times she tried to tell him he wasn't to blame. His lycanthropy made it impossible for him to be near her when their son was born, but she had no doubt he would be present everyday of their son's life thereafter. She also reiterated that it wasn't a foregone conclusion that the old werewolf laws would be reinstated. There was still a real possibility that Sharon could deliver the child, and they had every reason to believe it would happen. She had hoped it would cheer him up to point out the 'bright side' of things, but he stubbornly refused to improve his mood.

She was talking amiably with Molly and Arthur Weasley about Ron's trial, happy to see both of them looking so optimistic. His sentence would likely be decided within the next day or so, and everyone was anxious for the entire family.

She had just asked how Ginny and Draco were doing when she felt Remus's hands slip around her waist. The Weasleys both raised their eyebrows but neither one chose to comment. Remus quickly bent his head to whisper in her ear, "I need you, love."

The huskiness of his voice made it clear exactly what it was he needed her for. Addressing both of the Weasleys, she said apologetically, "Remus and I still have a few matters to discuss. Would you please excuse us?"

"Of course," Arthur answered, his blues eyes shining. Molly still appeared to be somewhat uncomfortable at their closeness, but Arthur looked downright pleased. She smiled inwardly, thrilled at his reaction. She expected Molly to be the one of the last to accept their relationship; the fact that she wasn't cursing them both was frankly a little better than she expected.

"We'll see you tomorrow evening," Remus said with a smile as he gently led her away. As they walked towards their bedroom, he muttered gruffly where only she could hear, "I hope you've spoken to everyone because I don't plan on letting you go until morning."

Hermione felt a little thrill at hearing those words. It had been nearly twenty-four hours since they had made love, and she was desperately missing his touch. With the stressful events of the day, she wanted to forget all their worries and concerns, and simply enjoy herself. There was no better way to relax in her opinion than making love to her husband.

As soon as they entered the bedroom, Remus quickly shut the door, muttering several spells to ensure their privacy. The moment the spells were in place, he dropped his wand and grabbed her roughly by the waist, dragging her flat against him. "I won't let them take you, love, I swear it," he murmured.

"I know," Hermione said softly, reaching up to gently stroke his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere without you."

He brought his lips crashing down on hers moments later in a possessive kiss, and all the troubling thoughts immediately escaped her mind. Just the feel of his firm, yielding lips on hers had the tension simply oozing out of her. If he hadn't been holding her so tightly, she would have likely ended up on the floor. The frenzied kissing soon resulted in missing buttons and undone clasps. The desperation was apparent in his eyes, and she knew he needed this even more than she did.

"Bed," she mumbled against his lips as she pushed on his chest. He immediately backed up towards the bed, careful to keep her as close to him as possible.

True to his word, she didn't stir from the room until morning.

Remus's POV

When he woke the next morning, all thoughts of the previous day were gone. He knew the cares of the day would invade his tenuous peace within the coming hours, but for the moment, he had everything he needed lying right next to him. Rolling over, he gazed down at his wife, feeling for the first time in his life…_content. _The feeling soon disappeared, though, when he found a bruise marring her beautiful body. He had tried not to be too rough with her last night, but he must have managed to squeeze her arm too tight because there was a small, oval-shaped bruise on her bicep. He leaned over her, trying to find if he had caused any other bruises, only to find her staring back at him through lazy eyes. "Good morning, love," she greeted him sleepily, a smile playing on her lips.

"Good morning," he replied weakly, averting his eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked, her tone immediately switching from happy to worried. She was always so observant, even first thing in the morning.

"It's nothing, I just…" he sighed miserably, "I was too rough with you last night."

"No, you weren't," Hermione argued, now leaning up on her elbow. "Last night was perfect, Remus."

"Yes, I _was _too rough_," _he said forcefully, pointing to her arm for emphasis.

"Oh _that_?" she asked, giving a soft laugh. "You didn't do that. I ran into the door facing yesterday morning before the appointment."

Relief flooded him as he realized he hadn't been the one to hurt her. The very idea of harming her in anyway nearly made him sick to his stomach. "Are you sure?" he asked warily, needing to be certain.

"Yes," she responded immediately. "You didn't give me the bruise _and _last night was perfect." She paused for a moment as she reached out to stroke his bare chest lightly, causing a small growl to escape his throat. "In case you didn't notice last night, I wasn't screaming your name out because I didn't enjoy what you were doing."

Her words had both of them blushing slightly, and he fought to keep his mouth from hanging open. Even after nearly six months together, she still had the ability to shock him. She was much bolder now than she had been months ago, and he found he liked the results. Following her lead, he slowly pulled the sheets away from her. "I don't think I remember it that clearly. Perhaps we should-"

He had just finished removing the sheet when a peck at their window interrupted him. He growled softly, causing Hermione to laugh, as he jumped up from the warm bed to let the owl in. He quickly scanned the letter as he walked back towards the bed, not at all happy that his plans for an early morning shag were disrupted. "We have another Order meeting in about an hour," he said, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"So soon? I wonder if everything's okay." She bit her lip nervously before asking, "Do you think it's about Ron?"

"It's possible," he replied vaguely, preferring not to start that conversation with her. He wanted a few more minutes of peace before he had to think about all the recent events troubling them. If it wasn't about Ron, it would probably be about the werewolf laws, and he wasn't awake enough to deal with the myriad of emotions that would undoubtedly follow.

Hermione went to get up from the bed, but he reached out his hand to stop her. "We don't have to get up yet, love," he murmured against her neck as he nuzzled her.

"Remus," she breathed, her hands tangling in his hair, "we don't need to start something we may not have time to finish."

"I agree," he chuckled against her throat, placing kisses across her nude form. "I just want to look at you for a little while."

"Why would you want to do that? Do you enjoy whale-watching?" Hermione said wryly, arching an eyebrow. He could tell by the way she was squirming that she was uncomfortable with her nakedness on display, but he couldn't remember a time she was more beautiful.

"I think you look incredible, love," he countered, running his hand from her neck, down over her collarbone before cupping her breast gently. She gasped slightly at the contact, closing her eyes. He then let his hand gradually drift downwards to her stomach, where he delicately rubbed her swollen belly. "You couldn't be more beautiful if you tried. Just knowing that you are carrying our son…" his voice trailed off as he shook his head in awe. It still amazed him the Gods had given him such a wonderful woman to spend the rest of his life with, and now he would have a son, too.

"I know Sharon said I would get a little crazy when you give birth, but the truth is I will _always _be a little possessive of you," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Sometimes I just get so…I'm just afraid I won't be able to keep you."

"I feel the same way, love," Hermione confessed softly, planting a tender kiss on his lips.

He quietly laid his head down on her breasts, careful not to put pressure on her stomach. "I love you, Hermione," Remus said, his voice cracking with emotion. If there hadn't been another Order meeting, he would have gladly stayed in bed with her all day.

"I love you, too, Remus," Hermione replied quietly her voice wavering. She tenderly stroked his head as she whispered, "Our son…"

They stayed like that for several minutes, neither one wanting to ruin the perfect stillness of the moment.


	25. Ron's Sentence

**Author's Note** - I'm SO sorry I took so long to update. I was visiting my father, so I didn't have much time. There are only a few chapters left - thanks again to all who reviewed!

* * *

Hermione's POV

The first thing she noticed about the Order meeting was that Molly and Arthur Weasley were missing from the table. Her initial instinct about the meeting's purpose revolving around Ron might just be correct, even though the other Weasleys were present, even Ginny. Arthur had never missed a meeting before, and she was certain neither he nor Molly were on an assignment. She glanced worriedly at Harry, who did his best to give her an encouraging smile.

Dumbledore waited a few moments for everyone to get settled, then began the meeting. "I apologize for the short notice, but I felt the best course of action was to inform you of certain _developments _as soon as possible."

Hermione held her breath, curious but terrified of what news he had to share. For him to call an emergency meeting meant _something _extraordinary had occurred, and she just prayed it wasn't in anyway related to Lestrange or werewolves. Yesterday's ordeal had frightened her more than she cared to admit, and even with the Order's pledge of protection she still felt painfully vulnerable.

"This afternoon's edition of _The Daily Prophet _will more than likely carry some version of this story, so I wanted to inform you of the truth as soon as possible," Dumbledore continued in a calm voice. She found it encouraging that the corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. _If he was practically smiling, it couldn't be bad, right? _

"The Ministry informed us this morning of Ronald Weasley's fate," he said, pausing as the room seemed to take in a collective gasp. "You will all be overjoyed to know that he will _not _be serving any time in Azkaban."

Hermione, along with several other members, let out a small cry of delight at hearing her friend wouldn't be sent to that awful place. Ron was strong, but there was no way he would survive _any _sentence in Azkaban. She felt Remus squeeze her hand as he turned to give her a small smile.

"What's going to happen to him?" Fred asked, his blue eyes wide with surprise and more than a hint of fear. Even thought he had avoided Azkaban, there was no way he would elude punishment altogether, no matter how bias the Ministry might be.

"He committed a heinous crime, so he will not be without punishment," Dumbledore replied seriously, almost as if he had read her thoughts. "As part of his sentence, he will be exiled from England."

Hermione felt her heart sink at his words. "Exiled?" George echoed, disbelief covering his face. "How long?"

Dumbledore gave him a sad smile before replying quietly, "I'm afraid it is a permanent exile, Mr. Weasley." The room was silent for a moment as the previously smiling faces were replaced by confused frowns.

"That doesn't make sense," Minerva stated indignantly. "Why would they permanently exile him?"

"It is certainly not a commonplace occurrence," Snape noted quietly, almost to himself.

"Indeed, Severus, it is far from commonplace," Dumbledore agreed. "There is a rather experimental facility in America specifically designed for those witches and wizards who are still adjusting to life after the War. After an impassioned plea for clemency from an upstanding individual last week, the Ministry decided that Mr. Weasley's actions were an isolated incident and incongruent with his normal behavior."

Hermione shot Harry a look out of the corner of her eye, fairly certain he had been the one to plead with the Ministry on Ron's behalf. Having The-Boy-Who-Lived as one's best friend would certainly sway the Ministry's decision, and she knew Harry would do anything for Ron…including beg for his life. Surprisingly, Harry merely shrugged his shoulders in bewilderment.

"Based on a very persuasive recommendation, as well as Ronald's own demonstrations of bravery in the War, they offered him a place in the facility in America where he would be provided with professional counseling. In exchange for the lenient sentence, Mr. Weasley has agreed to a lifetime exile from England, and," he paused as his gaze lingered on Hermione for an extra beat, "he promised to have absolutely no contact with Remus Lupin or his family."

Hermione suddenly felt very small as nearly every head in the room automatically turned towards her and Remus. She knew they weren't intentionally trying to make her uncomfortable, but the silent stares were unnerving. Thankfully, Fred spoke up. "Does this mean we'll never get to see him again?" Her heart went out to him as his voice wavered. He was clearly trying to fight the emotion he was feeling, and it appeared to be a losing battle. Despite their teasing, the twins were awfully fond of Ron, and losing him would be devastating to them both.

"No, my dear boy," Dumbledore smiled kindly. The entire room, Hermione included, let out a sigh of relief. "It simply means _he _cannot come _here. _Although visits would have to be arranged in advance, you may visit him in America any time you wish." There was an almost instant change in atmosphere as expressions of worry and concern morphed into those of hope and relief.

"You mean that?" George asked excitedly. When Dumbledore nodded his head in response, a huge smile made its way across the twins' faces. George let out a whoop of joy, and several other Members joined in his laughter.

She grinned herself, thrilled to hear the news. While she knew she herself could never visit Ron, it did her soul good to know that he wouldn't be forever separated from his family and friends. _Ron isn't lost after all…_

"By the way, thanks, Harry," Fred piped up, surreptitiously wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Harry shot him and George a blank look.

"He means for pleading with the Ministry for Ron," George elaborated, sending him a brilliant smile.

"I didn't speak to the Ministry," Harry replied evenly. "I tried to, but I was informed that my presence 'would not be required'."

It was Fred and George's turn to look confused as they glanced around the room. "Professor Dumbledore?" they asked in unison. Hermione wasn't overly surprised Harry hadn't been allowed in the proceedings, given the ruckus his celebrity status might cause. Since Harry didn't do it, her money was on Dumbledore. The sneaky old wizard could get anyone to do just about anything he wanted.

"I'm afraid it wasn't me, either," Dumbledore admitted. Everyone now looked a little puzzled as to who might have addressed the Ministry on Ron's behalf. _Was it Mr. Weasley himself, or perhaps one of his co-workers? _Hermione mused quietly.

She told herself it didn't overly matter one way or the other who had appealed to the Ministry for Ron. The important thing was that it had worked, whoever it was. She changed her mind, however, a few seconds later when Dumbledore's voice cut through the air again.

"It was Remus Lupin."

* * *

Harry's POV

He wasn't shocked when the twins, and Hermione, had assumed he was the one who begged for clemency for Ron. They had been best friends for years, and he would have reached the same conclusion if he were in their shoes. He was surprised, however, to find out that Dumbledore hadn't done it. Nonetheless, the mild surprise at that news was nothing compared to how flabbergasted he was to find out _Remus _was the 'upstanding individual' Dumbledore had mentioned. If anyone had a right _not _to plead for Ron's life, it was Remus.

"Is that true?" Hermione whispered, turning to look at Remus. Her face was full of astonishment, and unless he was mistaken, adoration.

Remus nervously cleared his throat as he explained, almost contritely, why he had done it. "I healed from my physical wounds a long time ago, and everyone else needed to heal, too. I didn't want anyone to hurt anymore, including Ron. It seemed like-oomph…"

He was cutoff in mid-sentence by Hermione's lips crashing down on his. She practically threw herself at him, capturing his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Remus looked shocked at first, but he quickly responded, wrapping his arms tight around her. Harry let out a strangled cough to keep from laughing, while the twins let out a loud wolf whistle. Ginny was simply grinning ear to ear, as were Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley, and even Mad-Eye Moody. Even Snape had a ghost of a smile on his face…of course, when his eyes met Harry's, his expression immediately reverted back to its familiar scowl. Tonks was surprising quiet, just staring at the couple with what appeared to be a mixture of contentment and acceptance.

"Thank you," Hermione breathed when she finally pulled back from the kiss. Her face, along with Remus's, was bright red, but she kept her eyes trained on the werewolf. "I can't believe you did this for Ron, for us," she said quietly.

"I did it for _you_, love," Remus responded, his hand brushing away a flyaway strand of Hermione's hair. He was staring at her as if she were the only person in the room. "I'd do anything for you."

Harry suddenly felt as if he had intruded upon a very private moment, and he was grateful when Moody spoke up. "I think we'd better leave the kiddies alone to, uh, celebrate," he said a bit awkwardly, a far cry from his usual gruff manner. Harry couldn't be sure, but it looked like there might be the faintest hint of a blush on his scarred face.

"I agree," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling madly. Several Order members went to leave, but stopped when they saw what happened next.

"I'll see you at home, love," Tonks said as she placed a quick peck on Snape's cheek. Harry's eyes nearly fell out of his head as Tonks apparated away, leaving a shocked Snape standing alone.

Snape quickly recovered, however, and proceeded to give his best glare to the interested audience around him. No one dared speak, but everyone was giving him a knowing smile or mischievous wink, which he seemed to find just as contemptible as any verbal comments. "Bloody Gryffindors," he spat darkly before apparating with a loud _crack, _leaving behind a very amused Order.

* * *

Hermione's POV

Before she knew it, the full moon had come around again, which meant she had only one more month until the delivery. Remus claimed all his transformations during the pregnancy had been normal, but the full moon seemed to be causing more problems for her with each passing month. She hadn't slept a wink so far that night, and she couldn't keep anything in her stomach. Ginny and Harry had been assigned to watch her that evening, and they were both baffled as to what they should do.

When she couldn't even keep chocolate down, she started to get worried. _What if something was wrong with the baby? _She tried to push the doubts from her mind, but it was getting harder with each passing minute. It made it even more difficult knowing she couldn't be around Remus until the following day. The notes Sharon had given her only concerned the birthing process, and they didn't mention anything about her current situation. She knew full moons would be difficult for her and the baby, but this one had been much worse than the last.

To make matters worse, the Ministry still hadn't reached a decision regarding the Werewolf Registry laws. The Breeding law had been rescinded as expected, but they were still waffling on what to do next. Without definitive laws on the books regarding the treatment of werewolf pregnancies, she couldn't risk going to St. Mungo's.

"Maybe we should go get Remus," Harry said worriedly, staring at her with an anxious expression. She was currently curled up in a fetal position on the couch, clutching her stomach protectively.

"No!" She responded fiercely, her voice hoarse from her frequent trips to the loo. "I'll be okay. Remus will be here in a few hours anyway, and I'm sure I'll be feeling better soon."

"'Mione, you've got to eat or drink something or you're going to get dehydrated," he said gently, pressing a cold washcloth over her forehead. She wanted to scream at him '_I know'_, but she didn't have the energy to argue. Besides, she knew he was just as worried as she was, maybe more.

"Harry, I can't keep anything down. I've tried eating everything that he normally likes, even chocolate, and it's not helping. I don't know what else to try," she admitted softly, blinking back the tears in her eyes.

"If there's anything I can do-" Harry began gently, but was interrupted by her second caretaker of the evening.

"Hermione," Ginny called out from the kitchen, making her way into the living room a few moments later. "I found some hamburger meat in the cupboard. It looks like it's got some sort of odd cooling charm on it," she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Remus always keeps some around. He gets a craving sometimes around the full moon," she explained weakly, closing her eyes. Three seconds later, it dawned on her what she had said. Her eyes shot open, as she turned to Harry. "Can you bring me the hamburger meat, please?"

"Sure," Harry replied immediately. He rose quickly from his chair and took off towards the kitchen. "Ginny, do you think you can help me cook it?"

Hermione didn't give the redhead a chance to answer. "Don't do anything to it," she said quickly, trying and failing miserably to sit up. Ginny rushed over to help her, propping her up against the back of the couch. "I have an idea."

Harry shot Ginny a questioning look, but she hurriedly shooed him away. He returned a few moments later with the hamburger meat in tow. He placed the platter of meat on the table cautiously, backing away slowly. "Are y-you sure about this?" He asked uneasily, apparently realizing her intentions.

"Positive," Hermione responded, nodding her head firmly. In reality, she was far from sure about it, but she was running out of options. Her stomach was throbbing with hunger, and she was getting weaker by the hour.

Pushing aside her nausea, she reached for the meat, nearly losing her nerve when she felt the cold, slimy beef between her fingers. Slowly opening her mouth, she halfway crammed the meat in, forcing herself to slowly chew. Harry and Ginny had both looked away, and Harry was conspicuously holding his stomach.

She was afraid the meat would come right back up, but after a few moments, a miracle happened; not only did the meat start to taste good, but she wanted _more. _As quietly as she could, she ate the rest of the meat, hiding it with her hands. Ginny and Harry looked a little green, and she wasn't surprised when Ginny suddenly exclaimed that she simply _had _to clean the patio at ten minutes til midnight, hurriedly leaving the living room without a backwards glance.

She had no hard feelings towards the redhead, especially considering she herself was probably as disgusted by eating raw meat as they were. Despite the revulsion she felt at her 'dinner', she couldn't help but notice that she immediately felt better. Her stomach was no longer in knots, and she could already feel her energy slowly starting to return.

Harry busied himself by scrubbing various objects in the room, none of which actually needed cleaning. He kept sneaking glances in her direction, but he quickly looked away if she tried to meet his eyes. "It's okay, Harry," she said, biting her lip to keep from laughing, "I'm finished with the meat now."

Harry's cheeks went bright red as he turned towards her, a guilty expression on his face. "I-I'm sorry, Hermione, I just…I mean, it's just that I didn't expect you to eat…I didn't mean to upset you," he rambled, waving his hands around in frustration.

This time she couldn't prevent a laugh from escaping as she took in her flustered best friend. "It's fine, honestly," she reassured him. "I know it wasn't a pleasant sight to see, and trust me, it's not something I really enjoyed doing." As much as the idea of eating raw meat made her cringe, she could still feel her mouth salivate at the thought of eating more.

"You're really too nice, Hermione," Harry said with a slight smile, sitting down beside her on the couch. "How am I going to learn my lesson if you always forgive me for acting like a prat?" He teased, his smile getting wider.

She grinned back, happy to see the worry lines disappear from his face. He had been concerned all night over her, and it was heartwarming to see his eyes light up again. "Maybe if you weren't such a good friend to me, I would be meaner to you in return," she responded, patting his cheek lightly. "I don't know what I would do without you."


	26. Friends

**Author's Note: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was taking care of my father (he's doing better now). There are only 2-3 more chapters left! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story, and I promise I will update soon!** **There's a 'sex' scene at the end of this one, too - just a warning:)**

* * *

Harry's POV

When her hand touched his cheek, he fought the urge to lean into it, relishing the warmth of her touch. He knew it was due to him being lonely, but he found himself more and more eager to be near her. He had kept his distance around Remus, knowing it would agitate the werewolf, but he couldn't resist the temptation tonight.

He had told himself he thought of her as a sister, but that wasn't entirely true. She was his best friend, and he had always been close to her, but with all that happened during the past few months, he started imagining himself in Remus's shoes…having a wife, a child… His daydreams didn't necessarily include Hermione as his wife, but since she was the only female he had allowed in his life, her face had popped up more than once…

"Harry, may I ask you a question?" Hermione interrupted his thoughts, gazing up at him with those huge brown eyes of hers.

"Of course," he replied immediately, still not able to deny any of her requests.

"Are you honestly okay with me and Remus together?" She asked the question quietly, but he could hear the hint of fear in her voice.

They hadn't really spoken at length about her relationship with Remus, and he was surprised it had taken her this long to ask him about his feelings on the subject. He knew Remus had assured her he was fine with their relationship, but Hermione was never one to be satisfied with second-hand information. Curiosity might have killed the cat, but that still wasn't a deterrent to Hermione.

"Yes, I am," he answered honestly, proud his voice didn't waver. "I can't say I wasn't shocked, but it's obvious you two are good for each other." His heart nearly melted as her face nearly glowed at his words.

"Thank you," she whispered as she leaned forward to hug him fiercely.

Just feeling the touch of another female nearly brought tears to his eyes. It had been so long…

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, her face full of concern as she pulled back from the hug. He could see her inquisitive eyes searching his face, looking for any clues as to what was bothering him. He shut his eyes, not wanting her to see the longing in them.

"I'm fine," Harry replied quickly, shaking his head. "You're the one who's been sick all evening, so don't start worrying about me."

If she had been standing, Harry was sure she would have her hands on her hips. "I'm feeling just fine right now, and I can tell something is bothering you."

"I'm just…" he shook his head, wishing he could somehow avoid answering the question. "I'm just lonely."

"Lonely?" Hermione echoed, sitting up a little straighter. "I know Ron's not around anymore, but you still have me, Remus, the Weasleys-"

"I know I have plenty of friends, 'Mione," he interrupted calmly. He did his best to keep from blushing as he explained, "I'm just…_lonely." _

The added emphasis on the last word in that sentence finally clued her in to what he was saying. He didn't need friends…he needed a lover. The only two girls he had ever truly fancied were Ginny and Hermione, both of whom were now involved in their own relationships. "I guess the past few months have been a little difficult, with Ron being…" his voice cracked slightly, "…away, and then you and Remus falling in love…" he drifted off lamely.

"Oh, Harry, I know there's someone out there for you," Hermione said, squeezing his hand gently. She shot him a dazzling smile before adding, "I promise it's not just the hormones talking."

Harry gave a small laugh, his spirits already starting to lift. He felt a little silly admitting his feelings to Hermione, but naturally, she had the ability to give him some comfort with just a few soft-spoken words. "You honestly believe there's someone out there for me?" He asked, wanting to hear the words again.

"Absolutely," she replied with a firm nod. "You are a wonderful man, Harry, and any girl would be lucky to have you," she declared, holding her chin high in a defiant gesture. _Still the same old stubborn Hermione_, he mused, unable to keep the grin from his face.

"Do you think…" he began, but cut himself off as suddenly as he realized what he was thinking. He had wanted to ask if she had perhaps wondered about the two of them…if things would have gone differently without Ron in the picture.

Gazing at her glowing face and loving eyes, he knew he couldn't do it. It would only bring up 'what if' or 'what might have been', but it wouldn't change anything now. It was too late for them, and as much as he was desperate for companionship, it wasn't her place to fill the void. She loved him for all the right reasons, but only as a friend. He knew deep down he wasn't in love with her; he just wanted someone to look at him the way she did, without fame or money clouding their eyes. But she was a married woman now, and she deserved to enjoy her marriage _without_ his interference.

"Do I think what?" Hermione prompted, her hand still in his.

Glancing down at her hand, he gave her a gentle squeeze as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "You think Ginny finished 'cleaning the patio' yet?" He asked, sending her a quick wink to cover his faux pas.

As he listened to the familiar tinkling sound of her laugh, he realized he had made the right decision keeping his thoughts to himself. Hermione was blissfully happy with Remus, and Harry knew he would eventually find someone…someday. For now, he would be content to be a good friend, and an even better godfather.

* * *

Hermione's POV

The next two weeks nearly drove her insane. It seemed like the entire Order was hovering around her, watching her every move. She knew their hearts were in the right place, and she was grateful for the protection, so she kept her vicious thoughts to herself. Privately, however, she grumbled as much as she could to Remus and Harry, both of whom patiently listened with sympathetic ears.

Remus, of course, was probably hovering more than anyone, but she certainly couldn't blame him. He was still very anxious about the birth since the Ministry _still _hadn't reached a final decision. Dumbledore was optimistic that the old laws would also be repealed, but nothing was for certain.

Thankfully, the birth of a werewolf child, while more complicated than a regular birth, was also much easier to predict. Sharon had provided her a list of 'symptoms', all of which would occur approximately twenty-four hours before the birth. Hermione had carefully studied the entire list, committing each one to memory. Once the symptoms started, Sharon said it was almost a guarantee their son would be born within the day.

She and Remus had both been busy planning the arrangements for the birth, but it still struck her from time to time how surreal the entire experience was. In just under two weeks, she would have a _son_! As scared as she was about the impending childbirth process, it in no way compared to the terrifying excitement she felt about becoming a mother.

"Hermione?" Remus's voice called, causing her to smile.

"I'm in here, love," she called back, pulling the comforter a little higher around her shoulders. She had just gotten out of the shower, and she had hopped into bed, snuggling in the warmth of the covers. Now that Remus had arrived back from his mission, she realized she wouldn't mind snuggling with him instead.

"There you are," he said with a smile as he entered the room, immediately heading towards their bed. With his tousled hair and boyish smile, he was a definite sight for sore eyes. Leaning down to kiss her, he pulled the covers down a little, his gaze darkening when he saw her naked form. "I've missed you," he murmured, kissing her lips softly once again.

"I've missed you, too," she replied, running her hand lightly down his chest. "Would you like to join me in bed?" She asked, thrilled at seeing his reaction to her. She still felt like a misshapen balloon, but Remus seemed to think she was even more attractive now than when they were first married.

"There's no place I'd rather be," he declared softly, quickly pulling off his shirt. He stripped off the rest of his clothing, much to her delight, and climbed into the bed next to her. "Couldn't sleep?" he inquired as he ran his hand tenderly over her protruding stomach.

"No," she replied, sighing contentedly at his gentle touch. "I wanted you beside me."

"I'm sorry, did you say you wanted me _inside_ of you?" He asked, sending her a roguish smile as he let his hand wander south.

"Remus!" She exclaimed, her cheeks flushing. "You know I want to but Sharon said we can't."

Sharon had strongly advised them to, in her words, _abstain from intercourse, _for at least 2 weeks before the birth. When pressed, by Remus of course, she admitted it wasn't _necessary, _but it was _highly advisable. _They had agreed last night to hold off on sex until after the birth, but Remus didn't appear to be holding out very long. It was only twenty-four hours later, and he was already tempting her.

"She said we _shouldn't, _that's not the same thing-"

"Remus Lupin!" She admonished, pushing his hand away. "You agreed last night, and here you are a day later trying to renege on our agreement."

"I'm sorry, love," he said, giving her a 'properly-chastised' look. "I just can't seem to keep my hands off of you," he whispered softly.

"It's okay," she replied, letting out a small moan as his hand gently massaged her breast. He made it impossible to stay mad at him for any length of time. "I want you, too."

"You know, love," he began, giving her a wicked grin, "there are _other _things we can do…" his voice trailed off as he rolled her towards him, pushing her back flat against the mattress.

She could feel herself getting wet, thinking about how talented his nimble fingers were. He was not only a skilled lover, but he was a generous one, too. Judging by the husky tone of his voice, it would be a _very _pleasurable night for both of them. "I knew I did the right thing by marrying a smart wizard," she teased, reaching up to kiss his neck. "I'm certainly in favor of these _other _things you spoke of."

"Good," Remus responded with a sly smile, "because I want to taste you tonight."

Hermione gave a little gasp as she realized what he intended. He had already started to move down her body, but she grasped his shoulders in an effort to stop him. "Remus, I don't think…" she began, shaking her head slightly. She had always come up with some sort of excuse in the past, but she couldn't think of anything at the moment. It would be embarrassing to admit that she was scared, but she still didn't feel comfortable with him kissing her _there. _

"It's okay, love, I _want _to," Remus assured her, placing a soft kiss on her hip. "I promise I'll make it good for you."

This time he moved further down, out of her reach, and she couldn't prop herself up to extend her reach. Panicking, she blurted out, "Don't!"

Remus glanced up sharply at the sound of her voice. "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't like…_that," _she said weakly, her face flushing.

"Why not?" He inquired, his face now more curious than worried.

"It's just…" Hermione's voice trailed off as she cursed her insecurity. They had engaged in nearly every sexual situation she could think of except this one, and she knew she had no real reason to worry. In spite of everything, she still found herself nearly paralyzed with fear. "I-I just think I would enjoy something else more," she stammered, pleased she was still able to speak.

He studied her face for a moment before letting his fingers drift down between her legs, caressing the tender flesh there and drawing out a small moan from her. "You've never let anyone lick you there, have you?"

She drew in a sharp breath at his question, knowing by the roughness of his voice that he wouldn't be easily deterred. For a fleeting moment she considered lying, then dismissed it as quickly as she thought of it. He knew her far too well for it to work. "No, I haven't."

"Then let me do this for you," he said earnestly, his fingers still drawing lazy circles around her sensitive core. "Please, love," he begged, giving her a wide-eyed, innocent look.

Despite all of her misgivings, she knew she was putty in his hands. His talented hands already had her body nearly begging for release, and the pleading look in his eye was impossible to turn down. She bit her lower lip, not able to speak as she slowly nodded in acquiescence.

Remus wasted no time situating himself between her legs, whispering for her to relax. She tried not to tense her muscles, but she nearly slammed her thighs together when he gently pushed her legs apart. "It's okay, love, I promise you'll enjoy this," he said in a soothing voice, running his hands tenderly up and down her thighs.

She eventually relaxed, closing her eyes as she lay back against the mattress. She wasn't entirely sure she would enjoy it, but she trusted Remus enough to know that he would stop if she wanted him to. Women always said it could be incredibly-

"Oh!" She exclaimed, as she felt his wet, cool tongue against her center. He was licking her in slow strokes, and while it felt a little peculiar at first, those feelings soon turned to bliss as she got accustomed to it. She quickly forgot about her fears and insecurities, and instead focused on the unbelievable sensations he was causing.

His tongue and fingers were doing wicked things to her, and she could feel her body heat up. Her breathing was already ragged, and the only word she could manage to utter was Remus's name, over and over again. She could feel herself getting wetter, and Remus sped up his ministrations, knowing she was close.

"You taste even better than you smell," he murmured, placing a tender kiss on her inner thigh.

"Oh, Remus, please…" she whimpered, writhing about on the bed. She felt like her body was on fire, and she needed to come…badly.

He lowered his head once again, this time gently scraping his teeth over her sensitive little nub. She jumped a little at the contact, not able to suppress a throaty moan. After just a few more seconds, she felt herself come apart, her hips instinctively thrusting upwards. She heard Remus's name spill from her lips, and she was certain she would have fallen off the bed if he hadn't kept a firm grip on her hips.

Once her body stopped convulsing and she slowly floated back down to reality, she realized Remus had crawled back up to her, resting his head on her recently-expanded chest. Her heart was still beating wildly, and it took her several more moments before she could speak. "If I had known it would be that good, I would have let you do that months ago," she confessed, still breathless from their earlier activity.

Remus raised his head, a smug smile on his face. "You don't have to look quite so smug," she chided with a smile, running her hand through his dark blond hair.

"Oh, I think I do," he responded, giving her another mischievous grin. "I swear watching you come just now is the sexiest thing I have ever seen, and I can't help but feel a little pride knowing it was my name you were screaming," he added seriously.

Hermione felt her cheeks darken at his comments, feeling flattered and a little embarrassed. He had given her countless orgasms during the past few months, but that one was by far the most powerful. She was still a little self-conscious about her wanton display, but seeing how much Remus enjoyed it certainly helped. "Did you really enjoy it?"

"Of course," he replied immediately, pulling himself up to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "I assumed you didn't notice, but I actually came right after you did," he admitted, smoothing back the hair from her face. "I just seem to lose all self-control around you."

It was Hermione's turn to give him a smug smile as she wrapped her arms around him, letting the familiar feeling of warmth wash over her. "Don't worry, love," she teased, "our son will be here soon, and I've heard having a baby does wonders for your self-control."

Remus chuckled against her hair, pulling her closer. "I can't wait for our son to get here, but I still plan on ravishing you every bit as much as I do now."

Hermione smiled as she whispered against his chest, "I'll hold you to that, love."

Little did they know their son would be making his appearance sooner than anticipated…


	27. Time

* * *

He had awoken the next morning feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks; however, the contented feeling didn't last too long when he realized Hermione wasn't beside him. He could feel panic grip his heart until he realized she was in the bathroom, a mere twenty feet away. Releasing a sigh of relief, he laid back down and waited for his lovely wife to join him, silently scolding himself for once again overreacting. As the due date got closer and closer, he could feel himself becoming more and more neurotic…_Merlin, he needed help. _

"Good morning," she greeted him shyly, wrapping her red satin robe around her waist. He cracked open his eyes, staring at her in awe, wondering how he had gotten so lucky. Plenty of people had told him how 'cute' she was as a pregnant woman, how 'adorable' she looked with her protruding belly. He had expected her to look cute and adorable throughout the pregnancy, but he hadn't expected her to look so incredibly sexy.

Every time he saw her, he just wanted to make love to her slowly, tenderly, caressing every part of her beautiful body. He knew she still felt a little self-conscious about being naked in front of him, but he didn't see how he could ever get tired of looking at her. She was absolutely amazing…and she was _his. _"Take off your robe," he said, amazed to find his voice already ragged.

Her eyes went wide with surprise, and her lips parted slightly as if she might object, but she slowly slipped off the robe, letting it pool at her feet. She slid into the bed next to him carefully, snuggling up against him as he draped his arm across her. He felt a little guilty at being so commanding, but he had realized during the past few weeks just how much she enjoyed it when he became…_assertive_ in the bedroom.

"You weren't here when I woke up," he commented, as he let his hand drift down to her breast. He gently kneaded the tender flesh, watching as her nipple hardened a few moments later. "I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry," she responded, her reply coming out more like a moan. He smiled to himself, loving how quickly she responded to his touch. "I…" her voice trailed off as he lowered his head to her breast, "I didn't mean to…oh gods, Remus," she panted, her hands tangling in his hair.

"Do you feel okay now?" He asked, shifting slightly to lavish the same attention on her other breast.

"I feel absolutely wonderful right now," she replied, letting out a breathless little laugh.

"I'm glad to hear that," he replied, smiling wickedly against her skin, "because I think we should call in sick and spend the entire day in bed." He saw her smile at his suggestion, and he was fairly certain he would have convinced her to spend the day just as he suggested if they hadn't been interrupted…by a blasted _owl_.

He managed to keep from cursing, but he couldn't suppress the growl from leaving his throat. Hermione merely laughed, knowing he hated to be interrupted when they were in bed. It was a good thing they started remembering the silencing charm because he had made some _very _unflattering comments about Harry when the younger man had made the mistake of knocking on their door at inopportune times.

He ripped the parchment from the owl, not bothering to feed it or pet it for delivering its message. He was normally an animal lover, being a magical creature himself, but he held no love in his heart for owls at the moment. The owl hooted disapprovingly, and Remus saw Hermione reach for the owl treats they kept in their nightstand. "It's not his fault, you know," she commented, smiling as she feed the owl. It nuzzled her hand for a few moments, sending one last glare Remus's way before flying out the window in a huff.

"Maybe not, but that still doesn't mean I have to like him," Remus replied absently, his eyes quickly taking in the parchment's contents. "It appears the Order meeting is being changed from this evening to this morning," he commented.

"Did it say why?" Hermione asked, her voice showing a little nervousness. Anytime there was a change in the Order's plans, even a minor one such as today, she would become apprehensive. Her mind would automatically jump to the werewolf laws or Ron as the reason for the change, and both items caused her more than enough worry. He had considered proposing that she skip the Order meetings altogether to avoid stress, but he was fairly certain that would earn him an earful from his lovely wife.

"Don't worry, love," he reassured her, pulling her close as he returned to their bed. "Dumbledore is meeting with the Ministry tonight, and Arthur had a last-minute conflict, so they decided to reschedule. It's nothing bad, I promise."

He felt her relax in his arms as he cradled her to him, stroking her hair lightly. After the amazing night they had spent together, he didn't want her to become stressful again. Their son would be here in a little more than ten days, and it was bound to be stressful enough without any outside concerns. "What time does it start?" Hermione asked, her voice slightly muffled by his chest.

"In about…thirty minutes," Remus commented, leaning over to glance at the clock.

Hermione made a move to get up, but Remus held fast, keeping his arms wrapped tight around her torso. "Remus, we'd better get up if the meeting starts in thirty minutes," she protested, wriggling against him.

He was certain she would make him pay for it later, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity, and he slipped his hand down between them, quickly searching out the warm juncture of her thighs. "Remus!" she squeaked, frantically trying to push his hand away.

"Do you have any idea _what _can be accomplished in thirty minutes?" He asked huskily, sending her a wicked grin.

"Remus, I…don't…oh…b-but," she gasped as he pushed two fingers inside of her, her muscles immediately clinching around him. Having her naked body pressed up against his was too much of a temptation to ignore. He wouldn't be able to do _everything _he wanted, but he certainly couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"Let me show you, love," he murmured, covering her mouth with his own to drown out her protests. When he finally removed his lips from hers to kiss his way down her body, all her protests were gone and there were only satisfied exclamations in their place.

* * *

Hermione's POV 

When they walked into the Order meeting, she felt like a huge sign was flashing above her head, alerting everyone to their early morning activity. As much as she enjoyed those stolen moments, it made it near impossible to keep a straight face with others around. Remus simply loved to whisper naughty things in her ear, or let his hands 'accidentally' stray to her thigh, knowing she wouldn't be able to reprimand him in public.

Remus was behaving himself at the moment, but Harry on the other hand, kept smirking at her with that knowing look in his eye. She fought to keep the blush from forming on her face as she took her seat beside him. "Judging by the smug look on Remus's face, I'm guessing you enjoyed your morning so far?" Harry whispered as she sat down.

"Shut it, you wanker," she retorted, causing him to snicker quietly, clearly pleased with himself for ruffling her feathers. Harry and Kingsley rarely turned down an opportunity to tease them, regardless of who was around. She bit back a laugh as she sent him a mock glare before turning her attention back to the front of the room where the Headmaster stood.

She hadn't said anything to Remus, but she was hoping for some good news from Dumbledore. She had been feeling a little out of sorts recently, battling nausea and headaches for the last day or two. The sooner the Ministry repealed the old werewolf laws, the sooner she could get back into the care of Sharon. Remus tried to hide his nervousness, but he was clearly getting more anxious by the day. He wouldn't be with her when it came time for her to give birth, and he was terrified something might go wrong. She supposed every first-time father probably felt the same way, but his lycanthropy only made things worse for him.

"I'm assuming everyone is here and accounted for?" Dumbledore questioned as he stood to signal the beginning of the Order meeting. The lingering conversations quickly died down, and everyone turned their heads to face the wizard. "I apologize for the last-minute change, and I do appreciate all of you rearranging your schedules to attend."

"I will be meeting with the Ministry this evening regarding the werewolf laws, although," he paused as he stared at her and Remus with a slight smile, "I am fairly certain the old laws will be repealed." Hermione immediately turned to Remus, tears instantaneously springing up in her eyes. _Their son would be safe! _Remus squeezed her hand as he turned to face her, clearly relieved at the news.

"I will warn you," Dumbledore added gently, causing Hermione to once again stiffen, "I do not think the laws will be repealed until _after _the birth of your son."

"Why would they wait to repeal the law? Aren't most of the werewolves going to be having kids within the next few weeks?" George asked, his normal smile replaced by a frown. It seemed rather odd to see George without his twin, who had missed the meeting to open up their shop for business.

Remus squeezed her hand once more, this time out of anger instead of support. She could see his eyes tighten, and she knew he was fighting to keep his emotions in check. He was normally an extremely mild-mannered man, but he became downright combative if he felt like anyone was hurting her or their son. Dumbledore opened his mouth to respond to George's question, but Remus beat him to it. "They are hoping the children will die," he said flatly, his voice sounding oddly detached. "If they can't go to St. Mungo's for the delivery, then they may not survive. They don't want to deal with a mixed breed."

The room went quiet, no one knowing exactly what to say. Even Dumbledore didn't offer an alternate explanation or clarification on Remus's words. She realized at that moment that she wasn't the only one who was scared. The other members were just as nervous as she was, and ironically, it made her feel a little _better. _While it would be nice to have everyone confident and optimistic, it made it a little easier knowing that she wasn't the only one who felt lost.

"Well, no one's going to hurt _that _child," Moody said gruffly, nodding towards her bulging stomach. "The Order's going to protect its own, Remus, no mistaking that."

Hermione managed a small smile in spite of the wave of nausea sweeping over her. Alastor had been especially protective of her during the pregnancy, and it was touching to see such a crotchety wizard show his 'softer' side. Remus's mouth also quirked upwards as he replied with a simple, "Thank you."

Molly was once again wiping her eyes surreptitiously, mumbling about the dunderheads in the Ministry. Tonks leaned over to give Molly a hug, and Hermione managed to catch her eye in the process. The Auror smiled hesitantly, a hopeful look in her eyes. As furious as Hermione had been with Tonks in the past, she freely admitted the pink-haired witch had been nothing but kind the past few weeks. There were no more glares or lingering stares in Remus's direction, and Harry confided in her that Tonks had even helped paint the nursery.

Hermione smiled back, finding it easier than she imagined to forgive Tonks for what she had done. She was so thankful to have Remus and her son in her life, it seemed petty to let a friendship die over past jealousy. Besides, she had seen the loving looks pass between her and Snape, and she was certain Tonks no longer had her sights set on Remus. Hermione stood up slowly, steadying herself against the table as she fought another surge of nausea. "Excuse me for a moment. I think I'm going to make myself some tea," she said quietly, smiling apologetically at Dumbledore.

Remus made a move to join her, but she waved him away, knowing he would fret over her nonstop if she let him. Making her way slowly into the kitchen, she proceeded to fix some peppermint tea after she splashed her face with some cold water. She calmly sipped on the tea for a few moments, already feeling somewhat better, so she decided to rejoin the meeting. She could hear the raucous laughter from the other room, a welcomed signal that they had clearly moved on to another topic.

As she walked back in, she felt her cheeks blush at Remus's heated gaze. He was looking at her the same way he did that morning, and it nearly drove her crazy with the need to touch him. Instead, she calmly sat down beside him, noiselessly placing her hand on his upper thigh. His face turned a little red as he coughed into his hand, shifting his leg slightly away from her roving fingers.

"So what name did you decide on?" George inquired, causing her to break away her gaze from Remus. "Did James or Sirius win out?"

"Actually, we decided not to name him either one," Hermione replied, not at all surprised by the shocked faces surrounding her. She knew most people assumed they would name their son after one of the Marauders, but Remus had other ideas.

"James and Sirius were both wonderful men who had their lives cut short," Remus explained, sending her a knowing smile. "While there are a lot of good memories with them, there are a few sad ones as well. Since our son will already have to deal with his _unusual _genetic makeup," he added wryly, "we didn't want to make things worse by giving him emotional baggage with his name."

Hermione looked up to see Minerva giving her a sad smile. She knew despite Remus's stories, the Transfiguration professor held a soft spot in her heart for the Marauders, just as she did for the Weasley twins. Seeing the look on her face confirmed Hermione's suspicions they had made the right decision by choosing not to name their son James or Sirius. Just saying their names caused more than one set of eyes to glaze over in sadness, something she didn't want her son to deal with the rest of his life.

"Besides," Kingsley spoke up, clearly trying to lighten the atmosphere, "Harry here may want to use those names when he finally convinces some lucky witch to polish his broom."

Nearly everyone roared with laughter, even Harry whose face was redder than Hermione had ever seen it. Molly looked decidedly offended, while Arthur sent a half-hearted glare in Kingsley's direction. Once his wife turned her head, however, Arthur's face broke out into a smile, as did Dumbledore's and Minerva's.

"Kingsley!" Molly cried in a scandalized tone when the ruckus began to calm down. "I would have expected such an uncouth comment from George, but not from you."

"Hey!" George exclaimed, pretending to be hurt. "Are you insinuating that I make uncouth comments?"

"I think she was doing more than _insinuating," _Harry answered with a smirk, finally having recovered enough to talk.

As George and Harry bantered back and forth for a moment, Hermione leaned over to Remus, her hand still on his thigh. "Do you think anyone would miss us if we went back to bed?" She whispered, a thrill of excitement racing through her as she thought about what they would do once they reached their destination.

"Even if they did, it's a chance I'm willing to take if this meeting doesn't end in the next five minutes," Remus whispered back with a twinkle in his eye. He slowly reached across to rub her stomach, an action that had almost become a habit for him in recent weeks. It not only felt good to her, but it seemed to calm their son as well.

She opened her mouth to reply, when she noticed Remus's face suddenly gone deathly pale. His eyes were nearly wide with terror, and while his lips were moving slowly, no words were being formed. "Remus, love, are you alright?" Hermione asked, reaching up to feel his forehead. She realized there were numerous spells to show if he had a fever, but she could never completely do away with some of her Muggle practices.

"Your eyes," he choked out, his breath coming in short pants, "your eyes are yellow."

* * *

Harry's POV 

Despite Kingsley's earlier comment about his 'broom', Harry was rather enjoying the Order meeting. Nearly all of the news was positive, and it was starting to feel as if they were making real progress on eradicating the Death Eaters. He was a little concerned about Hermione's nausea, but he pushed it aside…until he heard Remus's voice.

All of the Order members were aware of the signs of her impending birth since they had been taking turns monitoring her for a few days. He knew Hermione had already been experiencing some of the symptoms earlier, which meant their son wouldn't be born in ten days – he would be born _now. _

It was almost laughable to see how normally calm, collected wizards became bumbling fools at the thought of Hermione giving birth. Kingsley and Moody both looked a little lost, while Arthur Weasley had a look of pure panic on his face. Remus was far too terrified to even move, and George kept muttering about the betting pool. Harry expected at least Dumbledore to do _something, _but he seemed to be rather amused at the sight in front of him.

"Enough!" Molly said firmly, her voice rising only slightly as she waved her wand around the room, silencing everyone, save Dumbledore. "Now, I want _everyone_ to look at me," she said, or rather commanded. Harry, along with everyone else, immediately turned his attention to her. "Everything will be _fine. _We will get through this, and Hermione and her son will be fine."

Harry snuck a quick glance at Remus to find he had regained at least a little color. Molly's little outburst appeared to be working, and order had been restored, at least for the time being. After a few more moments, she lifted the silencing spell, sending a firm glare at the men for good measure. Dumbledore leaned over to Minerva, whispering quietly in her ear. A few moments later, she disappeared with a 'pop', no explanation given. When Molly shot him a puzzled look, he explained, "I have requested Minerva to track down Madame Pomfrey. She's away visiting family, and she wasn't scheduled to return until tomorrow evening."

"What if the baby comes before she gets back?" George piped up, shrinking back as Molly turned her glare towards him.

"Then we will deliver the child _without_ her help," Molly declared in an icy tone, her chin sticking up defiantly. Harry released a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, thankful to have Molly in the room. While she could be a bit overbearing, it was times like these when her true talents shone. She could inspire confidence in Neville Longbottom if she wanted.

"You can't do it alone, Molly," Remus whispered miserably, his arm now wrapped firmly around Hermione. "We need someone else."

Hermione was clutching her stomach protectively, and Harry could plainly see the fear in her eyes. It pained him to no end to think that he couldn't be there to help, but he knew he would at least be able to watch over Remus at The Burrow. He thought about suggesting for George to go get Ginny when the only other female in the room spoke up, surprising them all.

"I-I can help," Tonks offered somewhat timidly, sending Remus a hopeful look. Even though Harry knew Remus wouldn't accept her help, he was proud of the Auror to volunteer anyway, knowing she might be rejected. It ironically reminded him of Hermione volunteering seven months ago when Remus needed help…

"There is no bloody way you are helping deliver _my _son," Remus growled, shaking off Hermione's attempts to calm him as he stood from his chair. Tonks tried to defend herself, but he kept going. "There _has_ to be someone else who can help."

Harry felt torn by the scene in front of him. He knew Tonks honestly wanted to help, but he also knew why Remus was reluctant to allow her near Hermione. Taking in the pained expression on Tonks's face, he made up his mind. Just as he opened his mouth to reprimand Remus, the silky voice of Severus Snape broke the silence.

"You have my word, Remus," Severus spoke quietly, keeping his eyes on Remus as he rounded the table to face him, "Nymphadora will not harm Hermione or your son."

It again surprised Harry to hear Severus be so…_respectful _towards Remus. Normally his voice would be coated with disdain, but he had apparently put aside his feelings to help calm Remus down. Harry felt some unknown emotion pass through him as he realized Snape might have a heart after all…

Taking a step back, Remus whispered, "Severus, I just don't think I can…" He shook his head again, his anger seemingly giving way to doubt and fear.

"It'll be okay, love," Hermione spoke up softly, turning her brown eyes to face Remus. She reached out her hand to touch his arm, and he closed his eyes in response. "We need her help."

Remus didn't say anything at first, merely standing there allowing Hermione to caress his arm. He finally nodded his head in acceptance, but his eyes were anything but calm when he opened them to address Tonks, his voice low. "If _anything, _and I mean _anything, _happens to my wife _or _my child," he paused as Tonks's eyes widened with each word, "they will throw me in Azkaban for what I will do to you."

**End Note: I know I said the birth would be in this chapter, but it's actually going to be in the next one (I swear!) :) Thanks for all who have read & reviewed!**


	28. Baby

Author's Note: I would like to thank **AnasellaEmm,** **IrishPixie82**, **Moony's Fire** for help with the baby names!

* * *

Hermione's POV

She could feel the searing pain in her stomach, and she fought to keep from panicking. While she had the utmost faith in Molly and even Tonks, she really wished Remus was beside her. It had amazed her for months that the same pair of hands that could excite her could also calm her better than anything else. It was as if his touch alone would send a signal to the rest of her body that everything would be okay.

Harry and Arthur practically had to drag Remus away from her, knowing he couldn't be there for the birth. He finally acquiesced to Tonks's request to let her help, but only after a few more minutes of persuasion by Snape. Hermione could still see the fear in his eyes. She knew he was worried, and she was as well, but Tonks was the least of her concerns at the moment.

"Hermione, dear, everything's going to be fine," Molly assured her as she positioned her on the bed. There was still no sign of Madame Pomfrey, and Hermione was fairly certain they would have to make do without her. Molly had thankfully read the instructions from Sharon, and she appeared as calm and professional as any mediwitch she had seen. She silently thanked Merlin for the hundredth time for Molly's presence.

She tried to relax again, biting her tongue when another wave of pain coursed through her. She knew her contractions weren't very far apart, which meant her boy was ready…She only prayed _she_ was ready for _him_.

Harry's POV

He sat at the kitchen table in The Burrow, his guilt eating away at his insides. He knew he and Arthur had done the right thing, but it hurt so much to see Remus practically imprisoned in the basement, not able to be with his wife and son. He had told Remus on numerous occasions that he never considered him a monster, which was true…but tonight, he had been forced to _treat _him like one, and it wasn't something he enjoyed doing. He tried to remind himself it was for the best, but it did little to ease his conscience. Remus had been pleading with them to release him, and Arthur had finally placed a silencing spell on the door, neither one of them able to cope with Remus's cries for help.

It didn't help that they hadn't heard anything from Molly or Tonks yet, although Arthur had warned him it might be a while. Arthur had decided to pass the time by telling Harry about the births of each of his seven children, starting with Bill. He told Harry how the first one usually takes the longest, and he spoke with such a quiet confidence that Harry found himself comforted much more than he thought he would be.

It did seem rather laughable, however, that Arthur had always portrayed himself as a pillar of calm strength in his stories. His panicky actions this afternoon seemed a far cry from the supposed collected demeanor he displayed in his stories. Of course, Harry mused, it had been many, many years since Arthur had been in that situation, and he knew for a fact that Hermione was considered a daughter by the Weasleys. Given the facts, he figured Arthur would probably fall apart all over again when Ginny finally had kids.

"You okay, Harry?" Arthur's kind voice asked as he placed a cup of tea in front of him.

"I've been better," he admitted, smiling thankfully at the older man. "I just hate sitting here, not being able to help," he sighed, taking a sip of tea. After a moment's pause, he added sadly, "I can't even imagine with Remus is going through."

Arthur seemed to sense his thoughts as he spoke quietly, "It had to be done, Harry. You know as well as I do that it's to protect _everyone_, including Remus."

Harry glanced up from the table, giving him a wry smile. "It doesn't make it any easier, though, does it?"

"No, it doesn't," Arthur agreed, shaking his head slightly. He had finally run out of birthing stories, while Harry had been silently staring at the table for the past few minutes.

An owl pecking at the window was the one sound he had been both hoping and dreading to hear. He was certain it was news about the baby and Hermione, and he was praying it was good. He didn't think he could handle it if anything happened to his best friend and godson.

Arthur reached out to retrieve the message with a trembling hand. He glanced at Harry quickly before gulping nervously. He scanned the parchment quickly, then slid it across the table towards Harry, his eyes wide. He wished Arthur had just told him what the note said, but he realized the Weasley patriarch wasn't able to speak at the moment. Harry gazed at the neat, scrawling handwriting, recognizing it immediately as Molly Weasley's.

_Hello Dears!_

_The baby is here, and he is healthy! He and Hermione are both doing fine. It will take another hour or so to clean everything up, then I will apparate home to get Remus. _

_We love you_

_Molly_

Harry let out a loud cry, relief and joy rushing through his veins. Arthur had tears brimming in his eyes, and they both let out shaky laughs, the burden of waiting finally over. Hermione was okay, and his godson was okay…

A sudden thought struck him as he excitedly turned to Arthur. "Can we tell Remus?"

Tonks's POV

As Molly laid the small, wriggling boy in Hermione's arms, Tonks was nearly overwhelmed with feelings of remorse. She couldn't believe that she had harbored such ill-will towards Hermione and her son, especially knowing now how much Remus loved them. It was obvious Hermione would make a wonderful mother, and she was already happily cooing at her newborn baby, despite being sweaty and exhausted.

"Congratulations, Hermione," Tonks said in a quiet voice, not wanting to frighten the child. "I think I'm going to be heading back home now." She carefully picked up the discarded sheets and towels and headed towards the door, anxious to be alone with her thoughts. While she was thrilled Hermione and her son were doing well, she couldn't bear the rush of emotions coursing through her.

"Thank you, Tonks," Hermione whispered back, causing Tonks to whip her head around in surprise. After everything she had done to the young girl, she certainly didn't expect to hear those words, regardless of how she had helped tonight. "I know this wasn't easy for you, and I just want you to know…" Hermione paused as she swallowed hard, fighting back tears, "it means the world to me."

Tonks gave her a watery smile in return, nodding towards Molly, "You're welcome, but I think the expert here did most of the work. She could probably give Madame Pomfrey a run for her money," she added, sending a wink to Hermione.

"Nonsense!" Molly cried, waving her hand about. Despite her protests, Tonks knew she was secretly pleased with the compliment.

She said her goodbyes to the ladies and _gentleman _once more, and slowly closed the door behind her.

When she apparated back to her flat, she expected to find it empty, completely devoid of life. She had moved the last of her things into Severus's quarters only a few days ago, and she was planning on subletting her flat for the next few months. While Severus hadn't formally _asked _her to move in with him, he _had _requested her presence at his flat each night, and it quickly became the 'usual' arrangement. When she had casually mentioned how absurd it was to pay for a flat she rarely stayed at, Severus had calmly suggested that perhaps she should sublet the flat. Although she felt like squealing in excitement at the time, she restrained herself, knowing he was too insecure at the moment for her to make a big deal about his suggestion.

He truly was a wonderful man beneath the snarky exterior, and she counted herself lucky to have seen that rare side of him. When they had first started their relationship, she never thought she would actually grow to love him. She had assumed they would merely _scratch an itch, _so to speak, and she was happy to have someone to take her mind off a certain werewolf. It only took a few nights, however, before she realized that he wouldn't be someone she could walk away from easily.

Regardless of the progress in their relationship, she was still stunned to see him sitting quietly in one of his chairs, clearly waiting for her to arrive. As soon as her eyes met his, he practically leaped from the chair, nearly crushing her in his embrace. She was so taken back by his uncustomary display of emotion that she nearly forgot why she had apparated there to begin with.

"I thought you might come here instead of home," Severus whispered into her hair, keeping her head pressed against his chest. "I was…I was worried," he choked out, his voice belying the emotion he was feeling.

Tonks pulled away enough to glance up at him, giving him her most reassuring smile. It was surprising and a little flattering that he was worried about her. "Everything went fine. Hermione and her son are both okay," she said, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said softly, "but what I want to know is how are _you _doing."

She opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her. Instead, she felt all her emotions crashing down around her, and she crumbled in his arms. If he hadn't kept such a tight hold on her waist, she knew she would have fallen to the floor. "I'm just so…" she gasped between sobs, "it's just too much."

"Let it out," he murmured soothingly, stroking her hair with his left hand while his right kept a firm grip on her. "It's okay, love."

Tonks let the tears slip down her cheeks, realizing she needed the catharsis more than she had thought. She had been somewhat afraid that Severus would see her tears as a weakness, but he appeared to be even more understanding than she had given him credit for. It took her several minutes to calm down, but she finally managed to speak. "I just felt so guilty looking at her," she whispered, drawing in a shaky breath. "Seeing their innocent little son…I'm just so ashamed that I actually tried to come between Remus and Hermione."

Severus tipped her chin up with his thumb, gazing at her with those impossibly black eyes of his. "They have forgiven you, Nymphadora," he said softly, caressing her cheek with his hand.

She nearly smiled at hearing him say her name. He was the only one she let get away with it. "Maybe," she admitted, shaking her head slightly, "but I'm not sure I can forgive myself."

He was silent for a moment before he asked, "Are you still in love with him?"

She glanced sharply up at his face, stunned by his question. She didn't miss the slight tremble in his voice, and it shocked her that he felt he needed to ask that question after all their time together. Her feelings towards Remus had virtually disappeared after the 'bathtub incident', when she _finally_ realized they weren't meant to be together. "Of course not!" She exclaimed, her tone a bit indignant. In a softer voice she added, "I couldn't possibly love him because I'm in…" her voice faltered, not quite able to say the words. "I'm happy with you," she finished, thrilled to see a small smile appear on her lover's face.

"I'm happy with you, too," he replied, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. "You helped deliver their son today, Nymphadora, and I have no doubt the child would have been in danger without you." She opened her mouth to protest, but he shushed her with a finger over her lips. "I…" he paused a moment, before swallowing hard, "I'm proud of you."

Tonks felt her eyes water once more, this time with tears of happiness. While he hadn't said _I love you, _his words meant the same thing to her. He was happy to have her in his life, and she realized that was all the reassurance she needed. While her guilt still wasn't fully assuaged, she knew everything would be okay with Severus by her side.

"Let's go home," she whispered, snuggling against his chest as he kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms tighter around her as they apparated home.

Remus's POV

He felt like he had been at The Burrow for days instead of a few hours. Arthur had thankfully set the room up a few days ago, so it was fully stocked with food, books, games, etc. The problem was that nothing seemed to be able to take his mind off Hermione and their son. No book in the world was interesting enough to make him forget that his wife of seven months was currently giving birth, while he was trapped in a basement miles away.

As an added precaution, Harry had confiscated his wand, and they had placed numerous wards on the room, preventing him from apparating or performing wandless magic. There was no fireplace, so an escape by floo was out of the plan. After spending a frustrating hour trying to find a way to break out, he finally resigned himself to incessantly pacing the floor, anxiously awaiting news of his son's birth.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door creaked open to reveal a haggard looking Arthur Weasley. Remus opened his mouth to ask if he had an update, but he was cut off by a bustling Molly Weasley who burst through the door. "They're okay, Remus!" She cried, squeezing him in a crushing hug. Even with her words being slightly muffled, he realized what she had said, and a huge grin made its way across his face.

"Hermione and our son are both okay?" He asked, glancing towards Arthur who was nodding vigorously. Harry had also made his way into the room, and he had his arm slung around Arthur's shoulders, both men smiling with tears in their eyes.

"I need to see them now," he demanded, doing his best to keep his emotions from overwhelming him. He didn't want to lash out at the very people who were helping them, but he was desperate to see his wife and son.

"Certainly, dear," Molly agreed, shooing him towards the door. "We have your wand and the rest of your things here, and she's waiting on you."

"Are you sure she's okay? Did you check for hemorrhaging?" Remus asked, suddenly anxious. His mind was quickly filled with a long list of things that might go wrong, any one of which could harm his wife and child.

"She's fine, Remus, and I performed all the necessary spells. Hermione and your son are both fine," Molly assured him patiently, not the least bit bothered by his barrage of questions.

He gave her another quick hug, as well as Arthur and Harry, before he apparated to his house, his heart beating wildly at the thought of finally meeting his son.

He reached for the knob, hesitating slightly before he opened the door. It all seemed so surreal to him, he was afraid if he walked through the door, he would realize it was all just an elaborate, wonderful dream. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Hermione and his son, and it was almost overwhelming how much he loved them. He hadn't been that vulnerable in a long time, and the feeling was exhilarating and crippling at the same time.

Pushing open the door slowly, his eyes were immediately drawn to his wife, lying on their bed with their son in her lap. She glanced up when he walked in, her brown eyes lighting up despite the tired look on her face. He tried to speak, but his tongue felt like it was stuck to the roof of his mouth. His heart still hammering in his chest, he walked slowly to the bed, sinking down beside Hermione. "Hello, love," he whispered, wrapping an arm gently around her shoulder as he reverently kissed her forehead. She looked so beautiful at that moment, it was as if she might disappear if he held her too tight.

"Hello," she replied softly. She glanced down at the bundle in her arms, pulling back the blanket to reveal a tawny-haired little boy. "Would you like to meet your Daddy?" She cooed, smiling down at their son.

_Daddy. _Remus swallowed a lump in his throat as he realized that after years of thinking he would never be a father, he was now someone's _daddy. _He quickly blinked back tears, opening his arms to accept his son. Hermione gently placed the sleeping boy in his arms, carefully moving his elbow up to help support his head. "Don't worry, he's asleep right now," she said, tenderly smoothing down the blond wisps of hair from his head. "He looks just like you."

"Poor thing," Remus joked, not able to wipe the grin from his face. _He was a father! _It was so strange and exciting all at the same time, and he felt as if his heart might just burst out of his chest. Part of him wanted to shout it from the rooftops, but another part just wanted to spend every moment he could with Hermione and his son. "Aidan Gabriel Lupin," he said softly.

Hermione turned to him in surprise. Despite their best efforts, they hadn't agreed on a name for their son, but after seeing him, he knew it was the perfect name. "What color are his eyes?" He asked Hermione, smiling at her amused expression.

"Newborns don't usually open their eyes immediately," she replied. "That only happens in the movies. It usually takes a little while before they can…" Her voice trailed off as she stared at Aidan. "Did he just open his eyes?"

Remus glanced down at the tiny boy in his arms, certain there was nothing as precious and perfect in the entire world as his son. "Did you want to see your Mummy?" He asked Aidan softly, watching in awe as his son wrapped his tiny fingers around his own ring finger. "She's very beautiful, and you're very lucky to have her," Remus said. A moment later, Aidan barely opened his eyes, giving them a little glimpse at his dark amber orbs.

"Amazing," Hermione breathed, a wondrous smile on her face. "I think he likes the sound of your voice."

"He just wanted to see his Mum," Remus teased, giving her a little wink.

"Not a chance," she responded wryly. "I talked to him the entire time I bathed him, and he didn't even squint at me."

"You already bathed him?" he asked, surprised by her words.

"I had to be sure you couldn't detect anyone's scents but mine and Aidan's," she explained.

Remus nodded in response. "He's beautiful," he whispered, cradling his son closer to his chest. "He's perfect, just like you."

Hermione blushed prettily as she kissed his cheek. "I love you, Remus Lupin," she said.

"I love you, too," he replied, never meaning those words as much as he did at that moment. She had given him everything…a son, a family…a _life. _

Hermione's POV

It took nearly three full days before she and Remus left the room, and it was almost six weeks before he would allow anyone other than Harry to hold Aidan. It was endearing to see how protective Remus was of their son, even if it was a bit inconvenient at times. She and Harry had to sneak out of the house just to see her parents, both of whom were simply overjoyed with their new grandson. They stayed at her parents' house for just over an hour, but the proud grandparents still managed to take nearly three dozen pictures. Hermione was fairly certain their neighbors would be sick of seeing pictures of Aidan in a few days.

Aidan was now two months old, and he was doing beautifully. He looked more and more like Remus everyday, and Hermione couldn't believe how fast he was growing. Of course, Sharon had warned her that werewolf children tend to develop earlier, so she knew it would only be a matter of a few months before their little boy was walking.

Thankfully, the Werewolf Laws had been repealed two weeks ago, and werewolves were now free to marry and 'procreate', in the words of the Ministry. Remus had immediately insisted on taking her and Aidan to see Sharon, and they were all relieved when she gave them both a clean bill of health. In celebration, Molly had decided to throw them a little party by inviting all the Order members to their house. It was an incredibly sweet gesture on her part, but Hermione also suspected Molly was wanting a reason to hold Aidan.

The party had finally wound down, and Aidan was sleeping soundly in his nursery. Molly and Minerva had both been cooing over him all evening, and Aidan seemed perfectly content with all the attention. Harry had finally put Aidan to bed, while Hermione and Remus bid goodbye to the fellow party-goers. Before heading to bed, Hermione and Remus stopped in the nursery, wanting to check on Aidan one last time before bed.

"I absolutely adore this nursery," Hermione said with a smile, glancing around at the cozy little room. "It's big enough that when we have another child, he or she can stay in here with Aidan."

"A-another child?" Remus stuttered, his expression one of shock as he turned to face her.

Hermione blushed a little, realizing she had been a bit presumptuous. "Well, I just meant that if you _wanted_ to have more children, I'm certainly amenable to it. After all, I'm an only child, and I can personally attest to the fact that it can be a little lonely growing up."

He was silent for a moment before speaking. "So you honestly want to have more children with me?" He inquired softly. He had such a hopeful expression on his face, she just wanted to take him to their bedroom right then.

"Of course," she replied softly, reaching out to caress his cheek. "I know it's a little soon, so I was planning on waiting at least a year or two, but I can't imagine anything I'd like more than to have another child with you."

Remus practically scooped her up in his arms, crushing her in a tight embrace. "I love you so much," he whispered fiercely, his voice slightly muffled by her hair.

She could tell by the slight wavering in his voice that her words meant more than she realized. She knew deep down that he had been doubtful that she wanted more kids with him, but he couldn't have been more wrong. She was certain she wanted to be Mrs. Hermione Lupin for the rest of her life, and she couldn't wait to give Aidan a little brother or sister. "I love you, too," she echoed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When he finally set her down a few moments later, he surreptitiously wiped at his eyes, no doubt clearing away evidence of his emotion. He shook his head briefly before breaking out into a mischievous smile. "You know," he began, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her flush against him, "I'm perfectly fine with waiting a few years before we have another one, but I must insist that we start _practicing_ right away."

Thanking Merlin that Aidan was such a sound sleeper, Hermione let out a soft laugh as Remus led her gently by the hand to their bedroom…

THE END

End Note - There WILL be an epilogue posted within the next couple of days:) Thanks to all who read & reviewed!!!


	29. Epilogue

Six Years later

Harry's POV

He glanced around The Burrow, still amazed at how his life had seemingly become some type of fairytale. Glancing to his left, he caught the eye of his longtime girlfriend and gave her hand a squeeze. He sighed, thinking of how utterly thunderstruck he had been the first time he laid eyes on her…

It had been Aidan's two-year check-up, and Harry had volunteered to take him to the mediwitch. Hermione was already pregnant with Conner at the time, and she hadn't been feeling up to the trip. He had walked in to the mediwitch's office and nearly gasped as he saw the beautiful blonde witch named Sharon. He had never really been attracted to blondes before, but that all changed when he saw her in that cute little Healer's uniform.

Despite his immediate attraction to her, he didn't manage to work up enough courage to ask her out until nearly six months later when Conner was born. While everyone was giving Remus and Hermione some alone time with their newborn son, he had finally taken the plunge and asked Sharon out for dinner. A look of shock had crossed her face, and for a terrifying moment, he thought she might say no. Then her face broke into a smile, and she replied with a simple 'yes', causing him to grin for a week straight.

It had been almost four years ago, and he thanked Merlin he made his move when he did. Sharon had been a lifesaver, giving him the companionship and love he had craved over the years. She had also been incredibly patient with him, knowing he wasn't ready to commit just yet. He had eventually asked her to move in with him last year, and things had never been better between them. He even contemplated asking her to marry him, but he still felt it was a little too soon for him, despite their years together. Luckily, Sharon seemed content with their current arrangement, and he had never been happier.

"Are you ready for the onslaught of kids, love?" Sharon asked, sending him a brilliant smile. The Burrow was nearly overrun with children nowadays, much to Molly's delight. Hermione and Remus had three boys, Aidan, Conner, and Alexander, all of which Molly considered to be family, while Bill had three daughters. Together with Fred and George's respective two girls each, it was quite the gathering at Sunday meals. Ron had also married an American girl, and he had a boy and girl of his own. Although they weren't able to visit The Burrow, Molly had so many pictures of them throughout the house, it almost felt like they were there in the flesh.

Before he had a chance to respond, a small little voice piped up from his right, "Uncle Harry!" He quickly turned to find Hermione and Remus's three year-old son Alexander running unsteadily towards him, his face smeared with what appeared to be chocolate.

"Alex! Have you been eating chocolate before supper again?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow at him in a mock reprimand as he scooped up the small child in his arms.

He nearly laughed at the innocent look on the child's face. All three of Hermione's boys were virtual carbon-copies of Remus, with soft tawny hair and bright amber eyes. Their personalities, however, were much more akin to Sirius's, a fact that Hermione had bemoaned on more than one occasion. Hermione's parents, however, were adamant that all the boys were simply _angels, _and they were incapable of doing anything wrong.

"It wasn't chocolate, it was..." he paused a moment as he searched for the right word, "beans!" He announced, proud he had thought of a suitable answer, or rather, _lie_.

Harry chuckled softly as he sat the toddler back on his feet. "Well, you'd better go wash the _beans _off your face or your Daddy might find out," he whispered loudly, sending a wink at Sharon who was smothering her own laugh.

Alexander turned back to him, sending him a brilliant smile which showed a missing front tooth. "Silly Uncle Harry!" He said, covering his mouth to hide his giggle. In a softer voice, he added, "Daddy was the one who gave me the beans!" Harry let out a loud laugh, not the least bit surprised Remus had given him the 'beans'. All three boys loved chocolate as much as Remus did, and there was always a large stash to be found at Grimmauld Place. Alexander started to run from the living room, but stopped at the doorway. Glancing around quickly, he added in a hushed, nervous voice, "Don't tell Daddy I told you. He said we couldn't tell anyone because Mummy might find out." With that, he turned and bounded out of the room, leaving Harry and Sharon both laughing quietly.

­­­­­­

After dinner, some of the men made their way into the living room while the women stayed in the kitchen. Ginny and Draco were finally tying the knot, and all the women were up to their elbows in wedding details. Draco, thankfully, had opted not to show up, and Harry couldn't say he was sorry about his absence. Although the tension between them had abated since their school days, they still only addressed each other by their surnames, not quite able to completely let go of their prejudices against the other.

"So," Harry began casually as he sat down on the couch, sending a conspiratorial wink at Kingsley before addressing Remus, "where's the lovely wife today?"

"_My _wife is at St. Mungo's with Ginny," Remus replied, a touch of annoyance in his voice. Harry had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing, and it looked as if Kingsley was doing the same. It amazed him that Remus was still possessive of Hermione, even after nearly 7 years of marriage.

"You didn't go with her?" Kingsley asked, surprised.

"I wanted to go, but…" Remus's voice trailed off as he suddenly dropped his head. "Merlin, she's going to kill me," came his muffled voice.

Harry's head shot up in surprise. _She was going to kill him? _Circe knew what he had done, and Harry felt his back straighten in response, his protective feelings of Hermione rearing up once again. He didn't think Remus would ever hurt her, but something definitely wasn't right. "What did you do?" He asked, his voice harder than he had intended.

Remus lifted his head to stare back at him. "It's not what you're thinking, Harry," he said softly, shaking his head. Harry relaxed slightly as Remus sighed again before continuing, "She was so excited last month because she could finally get back into her old pair of jeans she had when we first got married."

"I've noticed she's been looking absolutely exquisite lately," Kingsley commented, a sly grin on his face.

Remus let out a low growl at his words, and Harry quickly jumped in. He didn't want to think about how bad Molly's wrath would be if she found Remus and Kingsley fighting inside her house. "I think he just means that she did appear to have lost a little weight recently."

Remus gave Kingsley another long glance before replying, "Yes, she has. I told her she looked fine, but she insisted on losing a few more pounds."

"So _why_ is she going to kill you?" Harry inquired, still failing to see the connection.

Remus ran his hands through his hair before stating bluntly, "Let's just say she's going to be seeing your girlfriend again very soon."

Harry's eyes went wide as he realized what had occurred. Before he had a chance to speak, Kingsley piped up, "You knocked her up _again?" _

"I really ought to hit you," Remus said absentmindedly, turning his attention back to Harry. "I've known for a few weeks now, but I couldn't bear to tell her. We weren't planning on having any more kids, and-"

"That doesn't matter," Harry interrupted, clapping him on the back. "You know she loves kids, and Hermione will be thrilled she's pregnant."

Remus took another deep breath, his face gaining a little color. "I know she will eventually, but the timing's all off right now. Plus, it's _my_ damn fault I keep forgetting the bloody spell," he said miserably.

Harry wanted to laugh, but he bit his tongue instead, not wanting to upset the poor werewolf. Even though he was fairly certain Hermione would forgive him, he knew he felt guilty enough about it. Kingsley, however, chuckled loudly, not even bothering to hide his reaction. "Merlin, Remus, you _still_ can't remember?"

He half-expected Remus to deck him, but he simply glared at him in response. He was probably too nervous to worry about Kingsley being his usual self. "With three kids, there's not always a lot of time. It was late, and the full moon was the following night…" his voice trailed off as a faint blush covered his cheeks. "It's difficult to remember everyday."

"You mean you two are…_together…_everyday?" Harry asked, not able to keep the incredulity out of his voice. It was no secret they had an active sex life, but he just never realized it was quite _that _active. He thought he and Sharon were pretty active for having a long-term relationship, but Remus and Hermione put them to shame.

"Well, we're just a very…_affectionate_ couple," Remus answered diplomatically, his face still red. Despite the tinge to his cheeks, Harry could easily see the pride in his eyes.

"You mean a very _horny _couple," Kingsley countered with a smile.

"Did I mention I despise you sometimes, Kingsley?" Remus said, causing the Auror to laugh.

"Not _today," _He replied. "But look at it this way, Remus," Kingsley offered, "if she's pregnant now, then that means she'll want to shag you senseless all the time. Do you know how many blokes like me would kill for a bird like that?"

"Perhaps if you refrained from calling them 'birds' you might actually find a woman who would tolerate you," Severus said as he walked slowly over to join them.

Harry gave him a slight nod of acknowledgment, forcing down the urge to make some snide comment. At Tonks' urging, they had forged a tentative friendship a few years ago, but old habits die hard. However, he had to grudgingly admit that while Severus would never be a trusted confidante of his, he _had _become more tolerable since Tonks had started living with him. Harry had even seen him _smile _on occasion…not a smirk, but an actual, honest-to-gods _smile_.

"And where might your bird be?" Kingsley asked, purposefully referring to Tonks in a way he knew would irk the Potions master.

"_Nymphadora_ is in the kitchen with Molly and Sharon," Snape replied evenly, casting a disdainful glare in Kingsley's direction.

"How is that working out?" Remus inquired, cautiously glancing in the direction of the kitchen.

"If I had to guess, I would assume Nymphadora has broken at least three dishes by now, and possibly ruined one or two items of priceless sentimental value," Severus replied, a hint of a smile on his lips.

Remus was about to respond when Hermione and Ginny walked through the door. He immediately straightened up in his chair, his face draining of all color. Harry couldn't help but think of how amazing it was that the fierce battle warrior in front of him could be reduced to a simpering fool by a woman twenty years his junior. The gods really did have a wonderful sense of humor in his opinion.

"Hello, love," he greeted her nervously as he stood from his seat. Harry could see him gulp as he gave her an anxious smile.

"You knew, didn't you?" Hermione said softly as she walked slowly towards him, her eyes trained on his face.

Remus's face turned fearful as he tried to explain. "I only knew for a few days, I swear it," he answered, his tone pleading. "I just thought you might be upset because we didn't plan on-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Hermione had closed the distance between them and pressed her lips tightly against Remus's. He was clearly a bit shocked at first, but he quickly recovered, his arms snaking around her waist to hug her tightly. Harry expected them to at least pull back for air, but the kiss deepened instead, with Remus letting out a low growl as he thrust his hand into Hermione's long, chestnut curls.

Harry watched fascinated as Hermione kept her arms around Remus's neck, apparently caring nothing for the fact they had quite the audience. She merely angled her head, letting out a little moan herself as Remus continued his assault on her mouth. There was no telling how long they would have stood there groping each other if Kingsley hadn't taken to teasing them again. "I guess we can see why they have so many kids," he commented rather loudly, causing Remus and Hermione to finally break apart.

"Remind me to speak with Fred and George about a suitable device for revenge for Kingsley," Remus murmured against her lips, giving her a quick peck before leading her to the couch.

Hermione, her face still flushed from the spontaneous snogging, walked slowly to the couch where Remus pulled her into his lap. True to form, he kept Hermione as close to him as possible whenever they were in the same room. "Are you sure you aren't mad at me, love? I know you were so happy about those jeans, and now you'll have to wait a few more months-"

"I'm happier than I've ever been," she interrupted, placing a finger on his lips. Harry watched with amusement as Remus shot her a confused look, clearly not expecting this reaction. He himself was about to ask her why she wasn't giving Remus a harder time when Hermione spoke up, much to his delight. "Because, love," she paused as she flashed everyone a triumphant smile, "this time, it's a _girl." _

THE END


End file.
